


I Want It That Way

by GryffindorQueen1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Feeding, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Partner Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 60,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorQueen1/pseuds/GryffindorQueen1
Summary: Chris and Steve spend some time together while Bucky and Sebastian are gone.





	1. Hard

Fuck, Chris." Bucky groaned in the blond's ear, grinding his hips against the actor from behind.  
  
"Bucky." Chris gasped, feeling the hard line of Bucky's cock against his ass. "Please."  
  
"Please what, Chris?" Bucky growled lowly, feeling how his boyfriend shivered in his hold.  
  
"Please, Sir!" The blond whimpered, pressing his head back into Bucky's shoulder. "Please, Sir. Please."  
  
"What do you need, Baby?" The brunet licked the shell of Chris' ear, loving how responsive the other man was.  
  
"You, sir. I need you!" Chris whined lowly, achingly hard. He'd been gone all day for a press junket and he needed to have Bucky take control of him. He was shaky and wound up from stress despite having eaten dinner with some friends.

"Kneel, Chris." Bucky stepped back, watching his boyfriend and submissive turn and kneel on the floor in front of him. "You may touch me."  
  
Chris leaned forward on his knees, pressing his face into Bucky's thigh as the other man's fingers lightly wound in his hair. It helped to anchor him, getting him into his sub-space. He turned his face and nuzzled the bulge in his dominant's pants, mouthing lightly.  
  
"Ah!" Bucky tugged lightly. "Take me out, Chris. Then I'm gonna use your pretty mouth. You like when you can taste me, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Chris nodded, blue eyes locked with even paler blue eyes before dropping down at Bucky's nod. He shakily unzipped Bucky's tight jeans and pulled them down enough to free the super-soldier's large member. It was definitely enhanced, thicker and longer than most men's. Bucky had a piercing on his cock that made Chris salivate even more as he nuzzled the base.  
  
"Hurry, My Boy." Bucky ordered, knowing Chris loved being called his. The blond flicked his tongue over the tip, humming in contentment at the first taste of his Sir. Bucky pushed into Chris' mouth, taking control after a minute of Chris going at his own pace. He set a quick pace, fucking Chris' mouth while the blond took it willingly and with small moans that reverberated up his cock. "Fuck, such a pretty mouth. Should I finished in it or should I mark you?"  
  
Chris looked up with big eyes, sucking as best as he could with Bucky's quick pace. He wanted to have his mouth flooded with Bucky's seed. He felt the larger man's cock twitch before Bucky growled in his chest, flesh and metal fingers tightening in dark blond hair. Chris moaned happily as the cock in his mouth erupted, spewing sticky white fluid and filling his mouth.  
  
"Let me see, Chris." Bucky slid his still hard cock from the blond's mouth which opened to show the fluids his boy had wanted. "Swallow it all, Don't waste any of it."  
  
Chris swallowed, keeping his eyes on Bucky's face and licked his lips to make sure they were clean. He opened his mouth without being prompted, showing his master that he'd obeyed.  
  
"Good boy." Bucky's tone was warm, smoothing a hand over the other's hair. "Get undressed but put your clothes in the hamper, Chris."  
  
Chris scrambled to obey, laying his wallet and phone on the nightstand carefully before putting his clothes in their hamper. Bucky undressed slower, tossing his pants and boxers in the hamper but keeping his shirt out. He'd put it on Chris once their session was done.  
  
"Lay across my lap, Chris." Bucky sat up against the headboard and Chris laid down on his lap, face down per usual. "Were you good all day?"  
  
"I didn't eat lunch, Sir." Chris admitted in a small voice. "I got caught up with Seb and forgot."  
  
"Christopher." Bucky's tone was hard. "What is the rule?"  
  
"I must take care of myself and eat all three meals of the day if possible and if not, I must at least have a small snack." Chris recited, feeling shame twisting his gut.  
  
"I'm going to paddle you." Bucky rubbed Chris' bare bottom, preparing him before bring his hand back and smacking first one side and then the other. He laid out five on each side, Chris sniffling wetly as silent tears slid down his cheeks. "Do you understand why I punished you?" He pulled Chris up to straddle his thighs, letting his sub cling to him.  
  
"I didn't take care of myself, Sir." Chris sniffled again, burying his face into Bucky's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Master. I'll remember."  
  
"I know you will. You're my good boy, Chris." Bucky smoothed a hand down his sub's back. "You're forgiven."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Chris breathed, hugging tighter to the dominant.  
  
"Clean slate, Chris. Are you ready to continue our session?" Bucky carefully moved Chris back so he could look at him.  
  
"Yes, Master." Chris nodded, making sure to keep eye contact with Bucky.  
  
"Go pick out some of the toys, Sub." Bucky tapped Chris' hip and the blond hurried off the bed to their huge closet. The younger man knelt down and looked through the huge trunk of their sex objects, choosing a vibrating dildo, some silk ties and a collar. He carried them back to the bed and laid them out for Bucky's inspection, kneeling next to the bed to wait. "Simple tonight, my boy?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Chris rubbed his face against Bucky's hand affectionately, relaxing the longer the session went on. He clambered on the bed when directed to by Bucky, waiting for his next directions.  
  
"Prepared yourself." Bucky gave him their current favorite lubricant. Chris rose up, slicking his own fingers and reaching behind himself. He circled the tip of one finger around the tight ring of muscles, pressing lightly but not penetrating himself yet. The blond felt the muscles relax slightly and pressed his finger in, mewling softly as he moved it in and out before pulling out his finger and pressing two together. They slid in with slight resistance that made him wince. "Careful, Sub."  
  
Chris nodded, knowing it didn't really need a response. He scissored his fingers, stretching himself carefully until the two were moving easily. He slid his fingers free and added more lube before pushing three in, fucking himself slightly. His breath huffed out, eyes bright as soft noises escaped his mouth.  
  
"Stop." Bucky grabbed his wrist. "I said prepare. Not fuck yourself."  
  
"I'm sorry, Master." Chris lowered his head, looking apologetic. He wanted until prompted to finish prepping himself, stretching his three fingers as wide as possible. He slipped his pinkie in and made sure he was stretched as much as he could.  
  
"Good boy." Bucky wiped Chris' fingers clean with a wet wipe. "On your knees with your back to me and your arms back."  
  
Chris turned, stretching his arms behind him and waiting. He didn't wait long, feeling his wrists being tied together with the silky fabric. He could feel himself drift slightly, mind hazing over more with the certainty that his Master would take care of him. His Master was good to him like that, always knowing what Chris needed even without him saying.  
  
"Pretty sub." Bucky rubbed his thumb over the stretched rim that flexed around air. He poured Lube over the vibrating dildo, making sure it was slick enough to prevent chafing. He didn't want to hurt his precious sub. He turned the vibrations on and pressed it lightly against the pink hole, hearing Chris mewl. "I want to hear ALL your noises, baby. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Chris moaned, turning his head and feeling how Bucky pulled his legs further apart. He could feel the dildo being pushed in him, not nearly big enough but decent for now. Bucky's steady hand pushed it deeper until it brushed his prostate, drawing a pleasure filled cry from him.  
  
"Right there?" Bucky smirked, pressing the vibrator hard against that spot and hearing Chris' pleasured yowl. He pulled it out until just the tip was in and rammed it back in, fucking the toy into Chris in long even strokes.  
  
"Please, sir!" Chris needed to cum. "May I cum?"  
  
"Yes, you can cum." Bucky used his flesh hand to jack Chris, his blond cumming hard with a cry of Bucky's name that made the brunet's cock throb. He could feel Chris' warm release sliding over his hand as he continued to jack the blond's cock through his orgasm. "Color, Chris."  
  
"Green, Sir. Green." Chris whimpered, shuddering lightly. He felt how Bucky's hand stopped moving on his cock and the other hand pulled the toy from his puffy hole.  
  
"We're going to take a quick break." Bucky made a quick decision.  
  
"Master." Chris sounded confused and hurt, lip trembling.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong." Bucky promised. "I just think you need a quick break." His tone was consoling but also firm, implying he'd not take any arguments.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Chris rested his head on the pillow, taking slow breaths. Bucky waited three minutes until he felt Chris was ready and then slicked his cock liberally.  
  
"I'm gonna use your little hole as my cum dump, Sub. Do you want it? Do you want me to fill you with my cum, make it drip out of you?" Bucky's voice took on a low edge, just the way Chris loved. It reminded him that his Dominant was very dangerous and it turned him on more than he should like.  
  
"Please. Please use me as your cum dump, Master." Chris pleaded, canting his hips and presenting as best he could with his arms tied.  
  
"That's my good little whore." Bucky growled, guiding himself into the waiting hole and sliding in slowly. Chris loved being Bucky's, it brought out a side he usually hid in his every day interactions outside his house. Bucky growled again, feeling how Chris clenched around him.  
  
His hands gripped Chris' arms carefully, using his grip to pull Chris back into each slow thrust for a long while. He was fond of making Chris beg, loving how the blond would plead and how his voice would crack. He switched his hold to Chris' hips, starting to fuck harder into his blond and filling the room with loud smacking noises from his thighs hitting Chris' perfect ass.  
  
"Master, Master, Master!" Chris chanted, fists clenching as Bucky took him. He could feel every ridge, vein and the piercing on his dominant's cock and it made him feel like he was on fire.  
  
"I'm gonna untie you and flip you." Bucky warned, stilling his hips and untying the submissive before pulling out and flipping his boy. His eyes took in the slight tear tracks and red abused lip, knowing his boy had unintentionally stopped some of his noises. He pressed back inside Chris, leaning over him and caging him with his body and arms while he fucked the blond senseless. Each of his thrusts drove little punched noises from Chris' chest, the sub's hands opening and closing on their sheets. Bucky dipped his head down for a positively filthy kiss, his tongue probing Chris' mouth and claiming every crevasse thoroughly.  
  
He knew his lover was getting closer, could feel it in the desperate clenching of muscles and from the nails now in his back. His boy always needed to touch him when he was close to cumming.  
  
"Cum for me, my pretty boy. Show Master how much you wanna cum for him." Bucky snarled, biting Chris' shoulder and the blond screamed. Chris' whole body locked as came, arching up into Bucky while clinging desperately.  
  
"Bucky!" The younger man howled, head pressing into the mattress as his cock spilled between them. He could feel his dominant's thrusts get harder and more erratic, signalling Bucky was close. He was tired but he needed to be good for his Master, needed to help his Master feel good. Chris clenched his inner muscles, tightening around Bucky's cock.  
  
"Fuck!" Bucky spilled in Chris, filling him while still thrusting through his orgasm. He snarled lowly in his chest, burying his face in the crook of Chris' neck and leaving a love bite. He felt his cock twitch, signalling the end of his release and he leaned to the nightstand. The big man pulled out a plug, slicking it with some lube and pulling his cock free. He pressed it in, making sure his seed would stay in Chris until they went in the bathroom.  
Chris was laying limply, eyes glazed and panting. Bucky carefully manhandled Chris into his lap, tugging the blanket up around him and kissing his face gently.  
  
"Chris, baby. You did so good. Master is so proud. You did so amazing for me, Chris." Bucky praised, feeling how Chris nuzzled into him with a sleepy mewl. "Don't fall asleep yet. We need to take a bath, Babe."  
  
He stood carefully, carrying Chris with ease despite his lover's movie bulk. He knelt down, keeping Chris in his lap as he filled the tub with warm water and Chris' favorite bubble bath. The soldier turned the tap off but brought Chris to the toilet instead, sitting him down and taking the plug out.  
  
Chris whimpered, leaning forward and Bucky let him hold onto his waist. He could hear Chris both peeing and the cum and lubricant dripping from his ass. Bucky rubbed a hand through Chris' soft hair, pressing just enough to help his boy calm down.  
  
"Sir?" Chris mumbled, looking up at Bucky. He used Sir out of headspace or when he was lightly in it, Master was for further deep.  
  
"Hey, Baby. We're gonna take a bath now." Bucky helped Chris wipe himself a bit and flushed the toilet before carrying him back to the tub. He sat down with Chris between his legs and snagged the soft wash cloth, dipping it in the water and then trailing over Chris' pale skin. "I love you, Chris."  
  
"Love my sir too." Chris turned his head into Bucky's neck, whining lowly. He suckled lightly on Bucky's collarbone, soothing himself.  
  
"I need to wash your hair, sugar." Bucky's amused voice filled him with warmth and he let himself be moved. Bucky's strong fingers massaged his scalp with sweet smelling shampoo before his hair was rinsed carefully with a cup. The equally sweet conditioner was massaged in and left to sit for a bit. Chris was allowed to resume his suckling while the conditioner did its job. "Are you feeling okay, Chris? Are you satisfied?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Chris pressed into Bucky even more, looking up at him and received a kiss before his hair was very lovingly rinsed.  
  
"C'mon, Doll. Let's get dressed." Bucky pulled the plug and lifted Chris out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his lover's hips.  
  
"I'm hungry, Sir." Chris blushed, his stomach growling.  
  
"I'll get you something to eat." Bucky dried Chris carefully before taking him to their bedroom. He set Chris down and tugged the set aside shirt over the blond's head before snagging some underwear for both of them. "I'll be right back."  
  
"No!" Chris whimpered, hand shooting out to grab Bucky's shorts.  
  
"C'mere, Babe." Bucky carried Chris with him, managing to heat up the left over lasagna from last night. He sat down with Chris in his lap and carefully fed his submissive, having him sip from a glass of water every so often. "You are so perfect, Chris. You looked so gorgeous."  
  
"Thank you." Chris was sleepy again, resting his cheek on Bucky's shoulder and snuffling softly. The super soldier finished the plate of lasagna and put it in the sink to be washed later.  
  
"Thank god you're done with the press stuff." Bucky mumbled, carrying Chris off to bed.


	2. Please

Seb?" Steve stared as his boyfriend knelt between his legs, the brunet looking absolutely adorable in one Steve's sweaters and no pants. "What's the matter, Babe?"  
  
Sebastian didn't say anything, just scooched closer until he could rest his head on Steve's thigh as the blond sat on their couch. He just sighed, nuzzling his boyfriend's hip and closing his eyes. He didn't feel like talking, just wanted to be close to Steve but also wanted Steve to take care of him.  
  
"One of those nights, hm?" Steve ran his fingers through Sebastian's shaggy hair. "Can you go get me your stuff, Sebby?"  
  
"Mm." Sebby whined, hugging Steve's legs.  
  
"Baby, I can't help you if you don't have your stuff." Steve carefully tugged Sebastian's hands from his legs and pulled his boy into his lap. "Daddy'll take care of you, Sebby. Let's go to the nursery."  
  
Sebastian hummed lowly, clinging to Steve as he was carried to the room they had set as their nursery. He whimpered as he was laid down on the changing table, reaching for Steve. He just wanted to be close, why couldn't Daddy see that?  
  
"Hey, hey. I know. I gotta get your diaper on, Baby." Steve soothed, rubbing Sebastian's leg and then opening a close by drawer. He grabbed a purple diaper with music notes on it, the wipes and baby powder. "Look what I've got for you!"  
  
"Da!" Sebastian was really little right now, looking at Steve trustingly.  
  
"My tiny boy." Steve cooed, carefully diapering his boy and then scooping him up. "Let's get you something good to eat."  
  
"Ba?" Seb tilted his head, looking hopeful.  
  
"After you have dinner, sweetheart." Steve felt bad for denying his boy something he wanted but Sebastian need to eat real food. He cooked with Sebby in one arm, making something easy for his boy to eat and sat down to feed him.  
  
Sebastian let himself be fed, curling into Steve and turning his head into Steve's neck once his bowl was empty. He waited as Steve ate his own dinner, entertaining himself by reaching up to touch Daddy's face every so often to feel the movement of his jaw.  
  
"Feels like you need a change, Sebby." Steve looked at his baby fondly, washing their dishes carefully and then taking Sebastian to be changed. He brought them back to the kitchen after and made Sebastian's bottle, smiling at his boy's squeals of happiness. The blond then went to sit in the comfortable recliner in the living room, situating Sebastian in his lap and feeding the brunet. "Shh, baby. It's all gone now."  
  
Sebby hated when his bottle ran out, the milk was warm and soothing and he just wanted to keep drinking forever. He turned his pale blue eyes on Steve, lower lip jutting out in a pitiful pout. His long fingers reached for the bottle still in Steve's hand and whined when it was set out of reach.  
  
"Sebby, I'm not giving you more milk yet. It'll hurt your belly." Steve sat Sebastian up and patted his back until his Little burped and spit up slightly. He used a tissue to wipe Sebastian's face and then laid him back down, rubbing Sebastian's stomach lightly.  
  
"Da.." Sebby turned his face into Steve's arm, nosing at the warm skin happily. His Daddy always smelled so good and Sebby loved it.  
  
"Silly baby." Steve chuckled, squeezing his boy carefully. "Let's watch a movie, hm?"  
  
He put something easy for a baby to watch at least for a bit. The blond settled in, Sebastian laying back against his chest. Steve's strong arms held Sebastian lightly, making sure he wouldn't slide down. It was an hour into the movie when he heard Sebastian's small whimpers and felt Sebastian turn his head into his chest.  
  
"Shh, Baby." Steve turned Sebby in his lap, pulling his shirt off and tossing it onto the couch. He knew what his baby wanted and he was proven correct when Sebastian started suckling on his nipple. It was a comfort measure which meant Seb had been very stressed during the day. "That's right, sugar. You can have everything you need to feel better."  
  
Sebby made quiet noises as he suckled, kneading Steve's other pec and curling more. His eyes drooped shut, shutting out everything except the feeling of his daddy's nipple in his mouth and his heartbeat against his forehead. Daddy was his world.  
  
"Daddy loves his baby so much." Steve's voice registered faintly in Sebastian's mind and he snuffled slightly. This was a perfect end to their night and he didn't want to lose the perfection.


	3. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Steve spend some time together while Bucky and Sebastian are gone.

"Babe, it'll be okay. Stevie knows our rules and he won't touch you sexually unless you give explicit consent." Bucky cupped Chris' face in his hands, locking their eyes until Chris nodded. "You good, Chris?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Chris nodded, leaning into Bucky's hands and looking at him trustingly. Bucky had to go on a mission for a few days and Steve had volunteered to keep Chris company. Sebastian had gone to visit his family for a week and Steve would have also been alone.  
  
"Good. He'll be here soon." Bucky pressed a soft kiss to Chris' lips, grinning briefly as Chris chased his lips once he pulled back. "I know you'll be a good boy. You're always a good boy. And Stevie will take good care of you for me."  
  
"I'll be so good." Chris promised, nuzzling Bucky's neck since he couldn't get his lips.   
  
"My good boy." Bucky praised, running his fingers through Chris' hair before finishing up his packing. Chris shadowed him, staying close like he always did when Bucky had to leave. "He's here, Chris. Make sure you eat three times a day."  
  
"Yes, Sir." The blond nodded again, hugging Bucky and sniffling slightly.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. C'mon. Let's go say hello." Bucky squeezed Chris and then led him to the living room where Steve waited. "Hey, Stevie."  
  
"Hey Buck. Hey Chris." Steve smiled at the other two. "Clint's waiting for you outside."  
  
"Thanks, Punk." Bucky grinned and then kissed Chris Thoroughly. "Make sure you both follow the rules. There's a copy of them in most of the rooms."  
  
"Yes, Bucky." Steve nodded solemnly. "I also have a copy on my phone that you emailed me."  
  
"Just making sure. Chris, I love you so much." Bucky smiled fully at Chris who looked like he'd cry again. Bucky kissed Chris' forehead, hugged Steve and left.  
  
"You hungry? Bucky said you guys didn't have dinner yet." Steve felt slightly awkward, unsure of what to do really. This wasn't like with taking care of Sebastian.  
  
"Yes." Chris admitted after his belly grumbled loud enough for them both to hear it.  
  
"What do you want?" Steve ran a hand through his own hair.  
  
"You pick." Chris was sticking with short answers.  
  
"Hm... How about pizza? I know a pretty good place." Steve could handle choosing food, he did it often enough when Seb was little.   
  
"Okay." Chris nodded, fidgeting with the edge of the shirt that was actually Bucky's. It smelled like his Sir and it comforted him.   
  
"Is meat lovers okay, Chris?" Steve used a bit of his Daddy tone as Sebastian called it.  
  
"Yes." Chris responded, looking at Steve finally.  
  
"Come here, Chris. We can't be like this for the next few days. It just won't fly." Steve made his tone firm like he would when Sebby was naughty.  
  
"I'm sorry." Chris sniffled, shuffling closer to Steve. His head hung down again, looking at the ground.  
  
"I know this is different from what you're used to but I'm going to take care of you. Can you trust me?" Steve gently pulled the Submissive into his arms, rocking them side to side carefully.   
  
"My Sir trusts you." Chris responded automatically. "So I do."  
  
"I'll take care of you, Chris." Steve ran his fingers through Chris' hair soothingly, feeling how Chris pressed his forehead to his collarbone. "Are you ready to order dinner?"  
  
"Yes, Steve." Chris whispered, not letting go though and Steve just picked him up out of habit. Chris yelped, clinging tightly to Steve who shushed him gently.  
  
"I've got you." Steve pulled his phone from his pocket and ordered two large pizzas, not setting Chris down. He felt Chris' mouth on his collarbone and the light sucking, puzzling for a moment before realizing it must be like Sebby's nursing as a comfort mechanism. He walked backwards and sat on the couch, feeling how Chris adjusted himself to straddle Steve's thighs but kept his mouth on his collarbone.  
  
Chris was having issues staying in his normal mind-space, wanting comfort because his Sir was gone and not wanting to be a burden. He leaned his weight on Steve and felt the Super-Soldier accommodated him. His head was turned slightly but his mouth was on Steve still.  
  
"Good. You're good." Steve remembered Bucky telling him to praise Chris often to reassure the sub that he wasn't bad and that wasn't why Bucky left. "Your Sir will be so happy with how good you're being."  
  
Chris hummed happily, feeling slightly better at Steve's words. He shifted again, pressing himself firmly against Steve. The other blond was just as warm as his Sir and it felt good.   
  
"Dinner will be here soon, Chris. Then We'll watch a movie." Steve decided that making decisions for Chris was the best way to go. He rubbed Chris' back, feeling how the smaller man pressed into his touch. The doorbell rang and he carefully moved Chris off his lap. "Go get some drinks, okay? No alcohol though."  
  
"Yes, Mister Sir." Chris shuffled off to the kitchen as Steve went to answer the door.   
  
Steve blinked at the title and then paid the pizza guy before taking them into the living room to eat.  
  
"Good job." Steve praised, seeing that Chris had set out two bottles of juice. "Sit down, Chris Honey."  
  
"Okay, Mister Sir." Chris sat close to Steve, his thigh pressed to the older man's. He needed to be close and it still wasn't close enough.  
  
"Sit in my lap, Chris." Steve had noticed Chris' wiggling and figured what the problem was. Sebastian did the same thing when he wanted to sit in his lap. The darker blond climbed into the super-soldier's lap with a sigh of relief, holding his plate of pizza tightly. The two blonds ate their pizza, Steve occasionally mentioning something he thought of. "Put the pizza away, Chris. I'll do the dishes."  
  
"Okay." Chris pouted at having to get off Steve's lap but did as he was told, hovering near Steve while the other man did the dishes. He squirmed between Steve and the sink, pressing his face into the crook of the taller man's neck.  
  
"Silly." Steve huffed a laugh, resting his head on Chris' for a moment before finishing up the dishes. "Go put something comfortable on."  
  
"Fine." Chris sounded petulant as he moved out of Steve's personal space. The super-soldier whirled and grabbed the submissive's wrist, pulling him back.  
  
"That was a very naughty tone, Chris." Steve held Chris' chin with his hand, keeping eye contact. "Try saying it again NICELY. I will punish you if you use that tone again. Go put something comfortable on."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Chris apologized, blushing shamefully. He knew he deserved at least two swats but Steve was letting him go with just a warning. He made his way to the master bedroom and pulled out some basketball shorts, leaving his shirt off and going back to Steve who had changed in the bathroom.  
  
"Baby, you'll get cold." Steve frowned, pulling Chris to him and rubbing his back lightly. "Here, use this." Steve pulled his own sweater onto the submissive which was exactly what Chris wanted.  
  
~Lil Later~  
  
Steve was spooning Chris, listening to the soft sounds Chris made in his sleep. Steve couldn't sleep, feeling very on alert for some reason. He listened to the sounds of the house, familiarizing himself to it. His keen hearing picked up the almost silent whimper Chris made suddenly.  
  
The smaller blond rolled, burying himself into Steve's chest. He seemed to be trying to become one with Steve, throwing his leg over the bigger man's hip and pressing into him. More whimpers escaped his throat, his fingers digging into Steve's pale skin.  
  
"Shh, Baby, shh. Daddy's got you." Steve murmured automatically before internally scolding himself. This was Chris, not Sebastian. "I've got you, Baby. Wake up, Chris."  
  
Chris' eyes shot open and immediately flooded with tears, choked sobs escaping loudly in the otherwise quiet room. He felt himself being moved and freaked out, clinging tighter with a stranglehold on whoever was holding him.  
  
"Hey, hey. Shh. Chris. Deep breath." Steve's steady voice ordered, giving his brain something to focus on. Chris' breathing hitched in his chest and tried again, coughing slightly. "Daddy's here. Shh."  
  
"Daddy." Chris' brain latched onto the name as a security blanket, the title elevating him to Sir level.  
  
"That's right, Baby Boy." Steve was relieved that Chris was able to understand him. "Nothing can hurt you. Daddy'll protect you, Chrissy. Did you have a nightmare, Sweet?"  
  
"Mhm." Chris sobbed into Steve's neck, trembling violently. He'd wet himself unknowingly, the sheets soaked.  
  
"C'mon. I know something that'll make you feel better. A nice, hot bubble bath." Steve rose to his feet, taking the Sub into the bathroom and turning the lights on dim. He found everything he'd need and set Chris on the toilet after stripping him. "Wait right here for me, okay? I'll be right through the door."

  
He turned and left the room, stripping the bed and putting the sheets into the laundry room to deal with in the morning. He remade the bed and found Chris staring at him from the doorway.   
  
"Ready for that bath?" Steve chose not to mention Chris disobeying him. He stepped closer and picked the boy up, holding him while he filled the tub with water and bubbles.  
  
"With me?" Chris slurred tiredly, clinging to Steve when the big blond tried to set him in the tub.  
  
"Okay, I can do that." Steve stripped himself one handedly and sat down in the tub, Chris in his lap. He carefully washed the Sub's body and took his time washing his hair. Chris was resting against his chest, nearly asleep once Steve done washing him. "Baby, do you have anything you can wear in case you have another accident?"  
  
Chris pointed back into the little closet, not opening his eyes. They'd dabbled in age play but not in a while, having been more focused on the sexual aspect of their relationship. Steve dried Chris thoroughly and diapered him tenderly, rubbing the boy's hip and taking him back to the bed.  
  
Chris whimpered when Steve tried to lay him down, squirming fitfully and only calming when he was in the pale blond's lap. His mouth latched to Steve's collarbone, sucking lightly to soothe himself. He felt Steve draw the blanket up over his shoulders, making sure the golden blond was warm enough.  
  
"Take what you need, Chrissy." Steve cooed, rocking Chris in his lap gently and watching as the other blond slowly drifted off.   
  
~Two days later~  
  
Chris came home, slamming the door and kicking his shoes off. They hit the wall with a low thud and he dropped his bag down, glowering at the floor like it had done him wrong.  
  
"Chris. That's enough." Steve came from the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel.  
  
"You aren't my boss!" Chris snapped, glaring at Steve.  
  
"That's disrespectful." Steve walked over. "What happened today?"  
  
"None of your business." Chris was very hostile, backing away from the super-soldier who sighed. Steve grabbed Chris and pushed him to his knees.  
  
"Since you don't want to behave, I'll have to punish you. Bucky gave me full permission to punish you, Chris." Steve kept Chris in place with a heavy hand. He waited a minute to see what Chris would do (and give him a chance to safeword if he needed) which was the darker blond glaring at him spitefully. "I didn't want to have to do this. You leave me no choice."  
  
He threw Chris over his shoulder and took him to the bedroom, digging a wooden backed hair brush from the drawer. He laid Chris out over his lap, yanking down the back of his jeans and his underwear. He rubbed the back of the brush against the pale flesh, hating that he had to do this.  
  
"Count. Each one, Chris." Steve brought the brush down on one side.  
  
"One!" Chris snarled out, squirming as the sting sharpened before the brush hit again. "Two!"  
  
"Keep up the attitude and I'll keep going until you can't." Steve warned, bringing the brush down twice in quick succession on the right side of Chris' bottom. The misbehaving submissive counted them, still sounding rude. He hit the left side with two now, Chris sounding less hostile but still clearly up in arms. Steve hit the lower edge of Chris' butt, on the sit spots before moving up slightly.   
  
"Ten!" Chris spit out, breath hitching in his chest. He knew he'd done wrong, that Steve hadn't deserved to be disrespected. He cried out as one swat hit close to his hole. "Eleven! Stop!"  
  
"Are you sorry, Chris?" Steve asked and Chris shook his head. "Then punishment isn't over."  
  
Chris' butt was turning red in the various places it had been hit. Chris burst into tears as the spanks hit Twenty.  
  
"Sir! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Chris sobbed, the brush having impacted twice more.  
  
"Do you understand why you were punished?" Steve moved Chris upright in his lap, careful with how much pressure was put on the sub's sore bottom.  
  
"I was disrespectful." Chris gasped out, wanting comfort but feeling like he didn't deserve it. "I slammed the door, dropped my stuff, kicked the wall and was very bad to you."  
  
"Not bad. Naughty." Steve brought Chris to lean against his chest. "But you've learned your lesson, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Chris sobbed, burying his face into Steve's chest.  
  
"Clean slate. All is forgiven, Chris." Steve soothed, running a gentle hand down Chris' side. "You're a good boy who was being naughty, that's all. But you took your punishment and I've forgiven you."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Chris whispered as his belly growled loudly.  
  
"Let's go have dinner then. I made stew." Steve stood Chris up carefully and fixed his underwear and pants. "Go wash your hands." He wiped Chris' face with a tissue.  
  
"Yes, Mister Sir." Chris nodded and shuffled off to the bathroom. Steve went out to the kitchen and set the table, setting steaming bowls of stew and water glasses. Chris came out and sat in his spot, watching Steve closely.  
  
"Eat up, Chris." Steve prompted, eating his own and made sure the sub got enough to eat. He and Chris washed the dishes together and then he sat down on the couch. Chris moved to kneel between his legs, nuzzling his groin. "Chris?"  
  
"Please, Sir. I want to taste you." Chris' full lower lip jutted out slight, looking at Steve from under his long lashes. His long nose rubbed against Steve's length through the fabric of his khaki pants.  
  
"Fine." Steve settled back, having had a talk with Bucky about what was okay. As long as Chris wanted the sexual contact, it was okay. He spread his legs wider, feeling how Chris tugged his zipper down and undid the button of his pants. The Sub was methodical as he pulled Steve's underwear down slightly too before pulling Steve's still mostly flaccid cock free.  
  
Chris rubbed his cheek against the cock he was holding before blowing warm air on it, feeling it harden slightly. He liked being allowed to play with the heavy member, lightly nuzzling the trimmed patch of blond hair at the base and then mouthing at Steve's firm balls. He could feel the cock in his hand thickening as blood started to fill it, continuing to mouth at it until it was completely hard.  
  
Steve groaned lowly in his chest, running his fingers through Chris' hair as the other man placed kitten licks along his length. A strangled noise escaped his throat as Chris took the red bulbous head into his mouth suddenly and sucked. "Fuck, Chris."  
  
Chris looked up at him through his lashes again, blue eyes shining and making absolutely filthy thoughts fill Steve's head. The sub sucked lightly like Steve's cock was his favorite flavor lollipop, slowly taking more in until his nose was buried in the hair as the base. He slowly pulled off, keeping a steady suction as he removed the cock from his throat.   
  
"Such a pretty sub." Steve crooned, unable to help himself. "So gorgeous with your red lips stretched around me."  
  
Chris couldn't help but moan at the praise, eyes fluttering slightly. He reached a hand up to roll Steve's balls, sucking harder now and bobbing his head. Steve's fingers tightened in his hair which was what he wanted, he wanted the super-soldier to feel good. He trailed his tongue along the thick vein on the underside, pausing at the head and sliding his tongue on the sensitive ridge.  
  
"Sir." Chris pulled back to look at Steve with hooded eyes. He dove back in, swallowing Steve down to the root with a new eagerness that was close to equaling how he blew Bucky every time. He was very enthusiastic as he practically sucked Steve's soul out through his cock, the soldier's gut tightening.  
  
"Fuck. Gonna cum!" Steve warned, feeling how Chris pressed down more and swallowed quickly around him. Steve cussed a blue streak, shooting his seed into Chris' mouth. The golden blond kept his lips sealed around Steve's shaft until the cock stopped twitching and then he slid off before opening his mouth to show off the fluids. "Goddammit... That's fucking hot."  
  
Chris swallowed it while his eyes were locked with Steve's, licking his lips and nuzzling the other man's thigh. The super-Soldier's cock was still hard and brushed Chris' cheek, leaving a damp streak.  
  
"I want you, Mister Sir. Captain, please." Chris begged, having talked to Sebastian before Bucky had left and before Steve had come over. Sebastian had given his permission if Chris wanted to fuck Steve and some tips on seduction. "Captain."  
  
"Go prep yourself and wait for me." Steve growled, tugging Chris to his feet and sending the other man off. He knew Chris had to have talked to Sebastian about what turned Steve on.   
  
Chris put his clothes in the hamper, scrambling on the bed and pulling out a new bottle of lube. He opened it and poured the cold liquid on his fingers before opening himself, stretching himself wide. He mewled softly, pushing a finger over his prostate and jolting before pulling his fingers out and wiping them with a wipe.  
He leaned down, back to the door and presented himself as he waited. He heard the door opening and Steve's steady footsteps crossing the room. A warm hand on his side made him flinch slightly before settling.  
  
"Good boy, Chris." Steve undressed and climbed on the bed behind Chris. He snagged the bottle of Lube and slicked his cock, looking at Chris' pink hole the whole time. The super-soldier positioned Chris on his hands and knees fully before guiding his cock into the waiting hole. His hips snapped forward, filling Chris and stretching him.  
  
"Captain!" Chris cried out, throwing his head back. He was deliciously impaled on the thick cock, mewling happily. Steve wasted no time in fucking into him, gripping the slim hips of the actor firmly. Their bodies made lewd noises as his cock slid deep inside of Chris.  
  
"Gonna fuck you senseless, Chris." Steve bared his teeth, draping himself over Chris' back and pulling the other man into each thrust. He could feel how the other man shook in his hold, loud moans escaping the sub's mouth as he enjoyed his Sir's best friend fucking him.  
  
"Caaaaaaaptain!" Chris wailed. "So close. Please."  
  
"Cum for me, Chris." Steve nipped at the skin of Chris' neck, felt the sub arch up into him and the splatter of cum on his arm. His hips never slowed, continuing his relentless pace as Chris whimpered with over-sensitivity until his cock hardened again under the assault.  
  
Chris pressed his head back and panted, feeling how hard he was again. He gasped as Steve pulled out and flipped him, willingly spreading his legs for the pale blond who impaled him once more. His arms locked around Steve's back, nails leaving deep scratches in the pale skin as he screamed with pleasure. His mind dropped suddenly, sending him into sub-space and he whined loudly as his Captain filled him with his seed.   
  
"Cum, Chris. It's okay." Steve's voice was firm but not animalistic like before and Chris obeyed, pressing his whole body against Steve's as he released again. He needed to obey, needed orders to focus on. Steve didn't pull out, blanketing Chris with his body to anchor the sub. "Baby, can you open your eyes for me?"  
  
Chris hadn't realized he had closed them and forced them open, tears streaming down his cheeks. He hadn't let go of Steve, needing to hold on in case Captain tried to leave him.  
  
"Hey, hey. What's wrong? Did you not like it, honey?" Steve smoothed one hand in Chris' hair, keeping his weight on one arm.  
  
"It was so good!" Chris wailed, burying his face in Steve's neck.  
  
"Poor Babe. You're so overwhelmed, hm?" Steve hummed, sliding his arm under Chris' body and leaned back. He had moved the other man with him, settling the sub in his lap with his cock still buried inside. He started a slow massage on Chris' back, continuing until the sub was limp against him and no longer sobbing. "I've got you. You're okay, Baby."  
  
"Daddy." Chris sniffled, attaching his mouth to Steve's nipple. The other blond's eyes got wide but he didn't make a big deal, knowing Chris could experience a sub drop if he wasn't careful. He tugged the blanket up around them, carefully moving to lean against the headboard with his legs out rather than tucked under himself.  
  
"Daddy's here, Baby. Daddy's here." Steve prayed that Bucky wouldn't kill him for his sub calling Steve Daddy. It was his own fault really. He carefully pulled out some chocolate from the drawer and opened a water bottle. "Pretty Baby, I need you to drink some water and eat this for me."  
  
"Daddy." Chris pleaded, not wanting to move and being denied what he wanted. He ate the chocolate when prompted and sipped the water before reattaching to Steve's nipple, sucking fiercely to calm down.  
  
Steve made a mental note to talk to Bucky about investing in some pacifiers for Chris. He trailed his fingers through Chris' hair again, feeling how the suckling slowed and Chris' breathing deepened as he fell asleep.


	4. Home

I'm home." Bucky called, walking through the house and finding Chris asleep in Steve's lap once again. It had been four days since the first time Steve and Chris had had sex and this was the fifth time they'd done it.   
  
"Hey." Steve greeted lowly, marking the page in his book and setting it down.   
  
"Hey Stevie." Bucky's keen eyes took in the marks on the side of Steve's neck and then looked at the blanket covered lump that was Chris. "How's he been?"  
  
"Pretty good for the most part. One incident where he had to be punished on the third day but great all together." Steve spoke quietly, making sure Chris wouldn't wake. "He had a rough day and came home spitting mad that day."  
  
"Did you use the brush?" Bucky sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss Steve's cheek.   
  
"Yeah. He apologized for what he did and then we had dinner. And then we had sex." Steve answered the unasked question. "And he really is insatiable like you said."  
  
"Told you so." Bucky smirked. "A normal person can't handle him, that's for sure. But that's okay. Because he has me and you when the occasion calls for it."  
  
"Yes, yes he does... That mouth too. Felt like my soul was gonna go out my dick." Steve sighed dramatically. "Oh, yeah... He kinda calls me Daddy."  
  
"He calls you Daddy?" Bucky blinked. "I mean, it kinda makes sense... You do have a Daddy vibe and you're Seb's Daddy."  
  
"So you aren't mad?" Steve looked up.  
  
"Nah. It's fine." Bucky shrugged. "Anything else?"  
  
"You should buy him some pacifiers." Steve grinned. "He likes nursing."  
  
"Nursing? He's never done that with me. Just suckling on my collarbone." Bucky's brow creased. "Maybe interacting with you helped him show more of what he likes. I'll pick up some pacifiers. How long has he been asleep?"  
  
"About an hour. He'll probably be sore tomorrow though. Twice today." Steve smirked faintly.  
  
"Damn, Stevie. Don't break my sub." Bucky laughed a bit too loudly and Chris started to wake up, turning his head towards the familiar laughter.  
  
"Sir?" Chris' pretty blue eyes opened and he reached for Bucky sleepily. Bucky took him and ignored the cum and lube dripping from Chris' well used hole on his pants.  
  
"Hey, Doll." Bucky smiled gently, cuddling his sub and chuckling at the happy noises his boy made. "Heard you were very good for Stevie."  
  
"Mhm. Like him." Chris was still very tired, reaching a hand out for Steve to hold while his other held onto Bucky.  
  
"I do too. He's pretty nice." Bucky teased Steve who had held Chris' hand. "How about you and Stevie go take a bath, hm? So I can unpack."  
  
"Okay, my Sir." Chris mumbled, nuzzling Bucky's neck and then sighing tiredly as Steve carried him to the bathroom.   
  
Bucky changed into a pair of basketball shorts and then changed the bedsheets, tossing them in the washer before unpacking his bag. He opened the Amazon App on his phone and ordered a few pacifiers for Chris, grinning to himself. His boy would love them. By the time Steve and Chris reappeared, Bucky was laying on the bed and waiting.  
"C'mere, Doll." Bucky took the squirming Sub from Steve who also joined them on the bed. Bucky tucked Chris against him, nuzzling the soft blond hair and smiling. "Missed you, Chris."  
  
"Missed my sir too." Chris smiled at Bucky, stretching slightly to kiss him.  
  
"Good." Bucky devoured Chris' mouth, kissing him until his sub was gasping for air. "Can you thank Steve for taking care of you?"  
  
"Thank you, Daddy." Chris looked at Steve with bright eyes.  
  
"Anytime, Baby." Steve ruffled Chris' hair. "I should get home. Seb will be home tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks again, Stevie." Bucky thanked the other blond who nodded and got up. They watched Steve dress, both openly ogling his gorgeous body.  
  
"I can feel you staring." Steve was buttoning his pants up, his shirt unbuttoned a bit.  
  
"Not our fault you're hot." Chris quipped, looking amused. "Right, Bucky?"  
  
"Damn right." Bucky laughed. "See ya."  
  
"See you later." Steve kissed them both and then left with his bag slung over his shoulder.


	5. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky repays the favor and watches over Sebastian.

But, Steve." Seb whined, clinging to his Daddy tightly.  
  
"C'mon, Sebby. He's my best friend. And you don't even have to be Little at all unless you want to." Steve lifted Sebastian by the thighs and held him close.  
  
"Why can't I go with?" Sebastian pouted, nuzzling his Daddy's neck.   
  
"Because, Sebby. It's in Europe and I'm meeting with the security counsel this time." Steve swayed back and forth, kissing the side of Seb's head. "You can stay big the whole time. He just wants to repay me for when I watched Chris."  
  
"How come Chris isn't coming too?" Seb sounded very sullen, sulking because he wanted to stay with Steve.  
  
"Chris is working on his play." Steve answered patiently, smoothing a hand down Sebastian's back. "Otherwise he would."  
  
"Fine." Sebastian relented with a dramatic sigh.  
  
"Thank you so much, Baby. I'll make it up to you when I get home." Steve promised, smiling broadly at his Little.  
  
"Better." Sebastian rested his head on Steve's shoulder, sucking his thumb lightly.  
  
~Next morning~  
  
"Seb, Bucky's here." Steve poked his tired boyfriend who was nursing a cup of coffee with amazing bedhead.   
  
"Nh." Sebastian just groaned at Steve, glaring slightly.  
  
"Hey now. We don't start our morning like that." Steve scolded, giving Seb a silent warning.  
  
"Morning, Bucky." Sebastian greeted the other brunet, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
  
"Mornin', Doll." Bucky grinned, looking perfectly put together with his hair pulled back in a man-bun.  
  
"Alright. You guys have pretty much the same permissions and rules as when I watched Chris." Steve kissed Sebastian and pecked Bucky's cheek before leaving with Clint.  
  
"Awesome." Bucky snorted. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know." Sebastian shrugged. "Breakfast?"  
  
"What are you hungry for?" Bucky smiled at the other man.  
  
"Chocolate chip Pancakes." Seb nodded firmly, Steve liked him to eat healthier and he didn't get sweet treats for breakfast often.  
  
"I can get down with that." Bucky ruffled Seb's hair. "Why don't you go get ready for the day while I whip us up some?"  
  
"I'll be back!" Sebastian ran off to the master bedroom, grabbing one of Steve's sweaters and a pair of comfortable jeans. He took a quick shower and fixed the mess that was his hair, brushing his teeth thoroughly and then skipping out to the kitchen.  
  
"Almost done, Seb." Bucky had on Steve's pale red apron.   
  
"Pfft." Sebastian laughed. "That's adorable."  
  
"I'll have you know that I am very firm in my masculinity." Bucky pointed the spatula at him.  
  
"Got it. Got it." Seb held his hands up in mock surrender. "Can I help?"  
  
"Can you set the table?" Bucky flipped the next set. Sebastian gathered plates, silverware and cups. "Thank you, Doll."  
  
"Want some milk? Or coffee?" Sebastian got himself a glass of milk, having finished his coffee.  
  
"Coffee, thanks kid." Bucky absentmindedly ruffled Sebastian's hair. They ate breakfast with chattering from Bucky about what Chris has been up to lately.  
  
~Three days later~  
  
Sebastian burst in, running through the front hall and into the living room where he could hear the TV on. He threw himself onto Bucky's lap, sobbing slightly.  
  
"Hey, hey. What's wrong, Seb?" Bucky manhandled Sebastian into a more comfortable position, situating the boy's legs on either side of his hips. He wrapped his arms firmly around the boy (because clearly Sebastian wasn't fully big), rocking back and forth. "Sebby, I need you to tell me what's wrong."  
  
Sebastian just shook his head, rubbing his face in Bucky's shoulder as he did. His tears soaked the super-soldier's t-shirt and his jeans were damp from Sebastian's own soaked jeans. He'd had a rough interview and then wet himself while driving home because he hadn't gone before he left the studio and it was a moderately long drive.  
  
"Oh, baby." Bucky realized what was at least partially wrong. "Let's get you in a bath, yeah? Then a diaper and some jammies before dinner."  
  
Sebby sobbed even more, clinging tightly to the metal-armed ex-assassin. He was crying for Daddy but Daddy wasn't even in the country. He whimpered as Bucky tried to soothe him as they walked.   
  
"I know. You want your Daddy. But I'm here, Honey." Bucky spoke calmly, opening the door to the master bathroom and making his way to the tub. He undressed Sebastian carefully, setting aside his wallet, keys and phone. He had filled the tub while undressing the boy and set him in the warm water. "There, baby. Everything's just fine. Just a little accident. All little boys have them. That's what Papas and Daddies are for. To take care of Little boys when they need it, Sebaby."  
  
Sebby sniffled, still crying as Bucky washed him very gently. He lifted his arms up, wanting out and to be held. Bucky complied once he washed Sebastian's hair, wrapping the boy in a large fluffy towel. The older male cradled Sebastian as they went to the nursery, laying him down and diapering him carefully.  
  
"There we go, Sebaby." Bucky smiled at the baby, rubbing the smooth cheek as Sebastian had shaved that morning. He dressed Sebby in a warm set of footie pajamas and carried him to the kitchen for some food. The super-soldier made some canned stew with one hand, holding Sebastian with the other. They sat down, Sebby curled in Bucky's lap as he was fed.  
  
"Papa." Sebastian mumbled, rubbing his face in Bucky's neck. Bucky just smiled and continued eating, rubbing Sebastian's side lightly.   
  
"How about a bottle now?" Bucky had rinsed their dishes and was looking at Sebastian softly.  
  
"Ba." Sebby nodded, clinging to Bucky's neck as the other man made his bottle.   
  
"I've got your Ba, Sebaby." Bucky chuckled lowly, going to the rocking chair and rocking Sebastian as he fed him. He propped Sebastian against his shoulder and patted his back, laughing slightly as the other brunet burped.   
  
Sebastian's fingers pulled at the fabric of Bucky's Henley, whining lowly until the other man stripped his shirt off. Sebastian's mouth attached to Bucky's nipple, sucking lightly and amusing himself with touching the edge of Bucky's metal arm. It didn't bother the former assassin as it was something Chris did sometimes too when he was half in sub-space.   
  
"Hey, bud." Bucky rubbed his thumb over Sebastian's cheek, smiling at him and pressing a kiss to his forehead. He rocked Sebastian to sleep and tucked him into the crib, making sure he was warm under a fluffy blanket. He made his way to the living room and watched a movie, keeping an ear out for Sebastian who slept soundly through the night.


	6. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Steve come back and Bucky and Seb aren't there yet.

~Six days later~  
  
Steve walked in to an absolutely silent house, sending him on high alert and he prevented Chris from passing him. "Stay right behind me. Stay quiet."  
  
"Okay." Chris whispered, shifting on his feet nervously and staying right behind Steve as they investigated the empty house. "Where are they?" He asked once they were back in the living room.  
  
"I'm not sure... Let's give them two hours." Steve sank into the rocking chair and drew Chris into his lap automatically, used to holding Sebastian in his lap whenever he sat there. "Sorry."  
  
" 'S fine." Chris rested his head on Steve's shoulder, pulling his legs up and gripping a handful of Steve's blue sweater. He was tired, having been up late and then gotten up early to ride home with Steve.   
  
"Sleep for a bit. I'll wake you if they get here." Steve started rocking slowly, snagging the blanket from the arm of the couch and tucking it around Chris who had slipped his shoes and belt off. He started humming quietly, watching Chris fall asleep. The other blond really did look exhausted with dark shadows under his eyes and looking paler than normal. Steve leaned his head back, still rocking the chair slowly with his eyes closed.   
  
The house was quiet except the sound of the grandfather clock, the chair rocking and Chris' soft breathing. It felt pretty peaceful except the worry that plagued him. Steve shifted Chris in his lap, getting a soft whimper from the younger man.  
  
"Shh." He soothed, pressing his lips to Chris' hair. He had opened his eyes to look at the smaller man, seeing the small frown that marred the sweet face. "C'mon, Baby. Don't frown."  
  
He rubbed Chris' jaw with his fingertips, soothing him back into a restful sleep. Steve closed his own eyes again, putting himself into a meditative trance like Bruce had taught him. It helped him order his thoughts and loosen the knot of stress in his chest. He sat for an hour and frowned as he felt a warmth spreading across his lap before his eyes opened quickly.   
  
Steve stood, lifting Chris who hadn't fully woken up yet and carried him to the nursery on autopilot. He laid the blond down, tugged his wet clothes off and soothed him as Chris realized what had happened. "Shh shh. It's okay. It was an accident. No harm."  
  
Chris' big blue eyes were watery, lip trembling slightly as his face turned a brilliant shade of red. He didn't protest as Steve cleaned him up but whined slightly as a diaper was slipped under him, feeling the baby powder landing on his skin and the front of the diaper covering him.   
  
"Hush, Little One." Steve shushed the whining boy, helping him to sit up. "How about some sweatpants and we'll see what we find for a shirt?"  
  
"Mm." Chris attached to Steve like an koala, clinging tightly as he was carried to the master bedroom. He allowed Steve to slide a pair of warm sweatpants up his legs and then tugged at Steve's sweater.  
  
"Here you go." Steve took off the sweater and put it on Chris, unable to help chuckling at the pleased look on the other man's face. He took Chris back to the living room after changing his own pants and underwear, sitting in the chair which was miraculously still dry. He started to rock Chris back to sleep, knowing the boy needed it and he was correct as Chris was out completely within fifteen minutes.  
  
Bucky noticed the car in the driveway as they pulled in and helped Sebastian out. "Looks like someone's here."  
  
"I wasn't expecting anyone. Stevie's not due home for another two days." Sebastian looked confused.  
  
"Looks like one of Stark's cars." Bucky noted, carrying the groceries in and stopping in the doorway of the living room. He smiled brightly before hurrying to set the groceries down in the kitchen by Sebastian. "Go see what's in the living room."  
  
"Huh... Okay?" Sebastian looked in the living room and then snapped a photo, grinning as he returned to the kitchen. "Oh that is so cute."  
  
"Yeah it is." Bucky opened the photo message from Sebastian and saved it. "Wonder how long they've been here."  
  
Sebastian's phone pinged with a text from Steve's phone. 'Lower your voices please. Chris is sleeping.'  
  
'Sorry.' Sebastian texted back before looking at Bucky. "We need to talk quieter. Chris is sleeping." He nodded solemnly.  
  
"He needs it. He has a hard time sleeping when he's getting ready for performances." Bucky lowered his voice. "Especially when the performances are coming up quickly."  
"He always seemed a bit nervous in rehearsals for the movies too." Seb whispered, getting himself a glass of juice. They chatted quietly, sitting at the table after putting the groceries away.  
  
"Chris, honey." Steve rubbed Chris' back after letting him sleep another hour after the other two got back. "Chris, wake up."  
  
"No, Daddy." Chris whined lowly.  
  
"I need Big Chris, Chris." Steve prompted gently, shifting the other man to sit more on the edge of his legs rather than up against him.  
  
"Don't want to." Chris sounded sulky, opening sleepy blue eyes.  
  
"I know, Chris. But you need to see the surprise in the kitchen." Steve smiled at the tired blond who was rubbing his face with his hands.  
  
"Surprise?" Chris sounded curious and slowly turned to look towards the doorway.  
  
"Yeah. But you gotta get up to see it." Steve carefully stood Chris up, standing right after and letting the other man lean into him for a moment. "Alright, let's go see. You'll really like it."  
  
"Mm." Chris looked at Steve suspiciously but followed willingly. He stopped short at the sight of Bucky and then threw himself into his boyfriend's lap, clinging to him and kissing him almost desperately. He hadn't truly known how much he'd missed his brunet until he saw him again.  
  
Bucky kissed him back carefully, mindful of the other two in the room who were having their own reunion. He pulled back once air was becoming more necessary for both of them, nuzzling Chris' chopped hair.  
  
"Hey, Babe." Bucky pressed Chris' head to his shoulder, holding his boyfriend tightly. "Missed you."  
  
"Missed you too." Chris mumbled, nuzzling Bucky lightly.  
  
"I'm glad to be home." Steve was holding Sebastian in a similar position to how he'd been holding Chris.  
  
"I'm happy you're home." Seb kissed Steve's jaw. "Bucky and I had fun."  
  
"We did. And lots of 'healthy' food." Bucky winked at Sebastian who laughed.  
  
"Why do I feel like that's not accurate?" Steve groaned.   
  
"I ate more fruit with Steve than I have ever before." Chris piped up. "And some pretty good healthy foods too."  
  
"I'll keep Bucky." Seb joked.  
  
"Nah. I'm keeping Bucky." Steve interjected playfully.  
  
"Ouch. Seb, looks like we're on our own." Chris laughed.  
  
"Well heck." Seb smirked. "We could have fun."  
  
"As long as we get to watch." Bucky had a devious look, pinching Chris' butt.  
  
"Hey!" Chris yelped. "Steve! He pinched me."  
  
"Not in the kitchen, Bucky!" Steve fake scolded.   
  
"Oops." Sebastian and Bucky both spoke at the same time, laughing.  
  
"Oh god. Please tell me you sanitized whatever you did it on." Steve pleaded.  
  
"Maybe." Bucky smirked.  
  
"Ohmygod." Steve's face was in his hands. "Chris and I didn't defile the place you eat."  
  
"Nah, just the bedroom and the living room." Chris was rubbing his face on Bucky's neck, smelling his boyfriend's aftershave.   
  
"Damn." Sebastian laughed.  
  
"Language." Chris quipped.  
  
"Oh you are so bad." Steve pointed at Chris.  
  
"Tony had way too much fun telling Robert about that." Chris stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Don't make me put you over my knee! Bucky won't save you." Steve teased.  
  
"I would not." Bucky was sliding his hand under Chris' sweater. "Isn't this yours?"  
  
"Yeah. It is." Steve shrugged. "My pants too."  
  
"They're comfortable." Chris grinned broadly.  
  
"They are! Like no offense, Bucky. But Steve's clothes are always so soft." Sebastian agreed.  
  
"Fabric softener, my friend." Steve looked pleased.  
  
"I'll put it on the list." Bucky spoke dryly, kissing Chris' neck softly. "We'll need to go grocery shopping before we go home. There's no perishable foods in our fridge."  
  
"Alright. Sounds good." Chris snuggled into Bucky, looking love-struck as he gazed at the metal armed former assassin.  
  
"Chris, I sent you a message." Seb smiled at his best friend.  
  
"I'll check it in the car. Love ya, Seb and Steve." Chris slid off of Bucky's lap and kissed Sebastian's cheek and then pecked Steve's lips before dragging Bucky out after the other man had given his farewells also.


	7. Friendly

"We'll be just fine." Chris promised Bucky, holding Sebastian around the waist lightly. "I'll take care of him and he'll take care of me."  
  
"Yep. We got this." Sebastian nodded, looking at Steve. "We're two grown men. We can take care of ourselves for two weeks."   
  
"I did it before I started dating you." Chris reminded Bucky.  
  
"Me too." Sebastian hugged Steve briefly.  
  
"We know... We're just worried. We haven't both left at the same time for a long time." Steve admitted.  
  
"And you two could end up in head-space at the same time." Bucky reminded them. "But we trust you. You'll be fine. And Clint will come check on you guys too in a few days."  
  
"I thought Clint was going with." Sebastian tilted his head.  
  
"Clint's got a broken arm." Bucky informed them. "That's why I'm going. And they need someone who can be unseen unlike big and clumsy here."  
  
"Rude... Not all of us can walk absolutely silently." Steve pouted at Bucky who laughed.  
  
"Not even sorry... You two can fuck or not. Depends on what you guys choose." Bucky informed them. "You've both had sex with both of us. Might as well try it together."  
  
"Ohgod." Chris hid his face in his shirt. "Shut up!"  
  
"Aw, Chris." Bucky hugged Chris tightly, kissing the nape of his lover's neck. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Asshole." Chris grumbled.  
  
"Language!" Sebastian shouted.  
  
"Never gonna live it down." Steve muttered before kissing Sebastian softly and then pressing a quick kiss to Chris' lips. "You two make your own choices."  
  
"Thanks." Chris snagged Steve back into a kiss while Sebastian and Bucky looked amused. "Try to be careful... Chubby Bunny and I both will kill you if you get hurt."  
  
"Okay, Kiwi Fruit." Sebastian tugged Chris back to him after he kissed Bucky goodbye. They waved as their boys left, leaning into each other. "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Chris nodded, tilting his head slightly as Sebastian kissed him. He clutched Sebastian's shoulders for support, feeling a bit light headed. He felt the Romanian's arms sliding around his waist, anchoring him against the firm body.  
  
He let out a small whimper as Sebastian deepened the kiss, opening his mouth for Sebastian's tongue. This was different from kissing Bucky or Steve. He hadn't expected his co-star to be dominant like that.  
  
"You good?" Sebastian pulled back, panting slightly but looking very pleased with himself.  
  
"Mhm." Chris had to restart his brain, gaping at Sebastian who laughed and hugged him tighter.  
  
"I'm capable of being dominant. I just choose to let Stevie take care of me because it's a decompression method for both of us." Sebastian held Chris close, sounding amused. "But I think I wanna dominate your cute ass."  
  
"Oh god, Seb!" Chris whined, hiding his face in his friend's neck. "Why must you torture me?"  
  
"Because, it's fun." Sebastian snuck a hand down and squeezed Chris' butt. "Anyways, Scott wanted to surprise you. But I know you aren't fond of surprise visits."  
  
"Mm..." Chris grunted slightly, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "So it really doesn't bother you that I call your boyfriend Daddy or Captain or Sir?"  
  
"Nope. I call yours Papa or Sarge." Sebastian shrugged. "I feel like they want us to all get together."  
  
"I get that feeling from them too." Chris was feeling lazy now, resting more of his weight on Sebastian who huffed but adjusted his stance to hold Chris.  
  
"I wouldn't mind it. I love you and Bucky. It'd just be like now except more often and more open in the house." Sebastian rubbed a hand down Chris' back before groaning as the doorbell rang and then the door opened. "We have company."  
  
"No." Chris sulked, clinging to Sebastian as he heard Scott call for them.   
  
"There you are. Please tell me you didn't send off your boyfriends so you can fuck." Scott joked as he looked at them.  
  
"Nah, Chris is just being cuddly cause he misses Bucky already." Seb smiled, squeezing the man in his hold warningly.  
  
"And you miss Steve. You initiated the hug." Chris straightened up, letting go of Sebastian. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Can't I come see my brother?" Scott grinned.  
  
"Nah." Chris snickered. "Anyways..."  
  
"I just wanted to check in on you. I know you get a bit... when he's gone and you're alone." Scott didn't say the word.  
  
"I'm fine. I have Seb here." Chris looked uncomfortable. "Seb and I'll be hanging with one of Bucky and Steve's friends too. Nice guy."  
  
"I'll take good care of Chris. He's my best friend after all." Sebastian had shot Scott a dirty look for bringing up something that clearly made Chris uncomfortable. "We're gonna paint nails, do each other's hair, watch bad action films and be bums for two weeks."  
  
"Sounds fun." Scott's phone rang and he answered with a relieved look. "Gotta go guys. I'll text ya." He turned and left.  
  
"Come back here now." Sebastian pulled Chris to him and rocked them side to side, holding him tightly. "If you need me, you can ALWAYS come to me."  
  
"I know." Chris closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Sebastian's cologne and pressing his cheek against Seb's chest as he contorted himself to do it. "They've only been gone for like an hour and I'm already stressed."  
  
"I know, Kiwi fruit." Sebastian kissed the top of Chris' head. He rubbed the base of Chris' spine, just above his buttocks and felt the other man starting to go limp. "Let's go lay down before anything else."  
  
Chris nodded, holding Sebastian's hand as they walked through the house. They were staying at Bucky and Chris' place for the next two weeks. Chris didn't bother turning the light on, letting the light from the hallway filter in and stripped to his boxers.  
  
Sebastian undressed slowly and folded his clothes neatly before laying down under the covers with Chris. Chris squirmed closer and cuddled into Sebastian, feeling clingy and off in a way. He prayed he wasn't getting sick because Bucky would drop everything and come back and from what he understood, the mission was pretty important.  
  
~Four days later~  
  
Chris woke up early, staring at Sebastian's sleeping face and frowned as he tried to figure out what had woken him. There was no phones buzzing, no alarm clock ringing, the doorbell hadn't rang again if there was someone outside. It was absolutely calm and peaceful.  
  
He snuggled somehow closer despite already being plastered against Sebastian's body, his leg over the darker man's hip. They hadn't had any sexual contact past kissing but not like the first day.   
  
"Chris, go back to sleep." Seb ordered tiredly, sending a shiver down Chris' back at the tone. "Fuck, I'm tired."  
  
"Sorry." Chris apologized, tucking his face in Sebastian's neck and focusing on calming his body down.  
  
"I'll give you what you need later." Sebastian promised, rubbing the back of Chris' neck and feeling how the other man settled. He felt Chris fall back asleep and followed soon after, waking two hours later to an urgent need to pee. He carefully untangled himself from Chris and went in the bathroom, taking a quick shower, brushed his teeth and hurried back.  
  
He found a pouty Chris sitting on the bed and chuckled slightly, walking over with his boxers on. He pulled Chris to lean against his abdomen, the blond's head against his belly.  
  
"Go use the bathroom and then come straight back. Naked." Sebastian ordered, stepping back and watching Chris scramble to obey him. He sat on the bed with his legs spread, waiting for Chris who came back in under ten minutes. "Prep yourself."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Chris fingered himself open, having coated his fingers in slick lubricant. He panted slightly, seeing how Sebastian kept his eyes on him and moaned purposefully. He wanted Sebastian to pin him down and have his way with him.  
  
Sebastian watched Chris bite his lip, the older man's expression twisted slightly in pleasure. "Hurry up, Chris. I'm feeling impatient."  
  
Chris' eyes were slightly glazed, pulling his fingers free and letting Sebastian wipe them clean. He waited to see what Sebastian would do next. Sebastian moved slowly like a graceful big cat stalking its prey, shifting onto his knees and moving closer to Chris. The brunet smirked wickedly.  
  
"Run." Sebastian's voice was a low rasp, sending Chris running as instructed. Sebastian chased him through the house and cornered him in the guest room as Chris had doubled back. He strolled leisurely through the room to where Chris had trapped himself in the corner, a lusty look on his face. "Are you ready, Chris?"  
  
Chris couldn't speak, just whimpered lowly with his pupils blown wide. He was so hard, his cock flushed a dark red. He was so very ready.  
  
"I've got you now." Sebastian growled lowly, pressing his hands to either side of Chris' head and using his hips to press Chris even more against the wall. He ignored Chris' lips and went to his neck, nipping lightly and then slightly harder as a breathy moan escaped from the blond. Sebastian lifted Chris, getting the other man to wrap his legs around his waist. "I'm gonna fuck you so good, Chris. Gonna turn you into a drooling mess."  
  
"Please." Chris whined lowly, feeling Sebastian carrying him to the Master Bedroom. He was tossed on the bed and Sebastian was on him in a flash. Chris rutted up against Sebastian as best he could, wanting some sort of friction.  
  
"No." Sebastian pinned Chris' hips down, giving him a look. He leaned up to grab the abandoned lubricant and stroked himself with the cool gel, looking at how beautiful Chris was. The blond was on his back, legs spread and his hands gripping the sheets while he worried his lip between his teeth. "Chris. Color?"  
  
He'd been reminded over and over to ask Chris for his Color to make sure that the blond was always okay. Sebastian would always stop if Chris needed to, he'd never push. After all, this was someone so very special and you don't push anyone into things they don't want.   
  
"Yellow." Chris needed a moment to collect himself, trembling slightly. He sat up enough to grab onto Sebastian, using him as an anchor. The Romanian leaned down over Chris to make it easier, pressing gentle kisses to his cheek and temple.  
  
"Deep breaths, Chris. Take as long as you need, Honey." Seb soothed, feeling the tremors in the man under him. "We can stop completely if you need to."  
  
"No!" Chris burst out, not wanting to stop. "A break. A small one. A few minutes." He pleaded, voice high and tight.  
  
"Okay, okay." Sebastian backtracked, nuzzling the clean shaven jaw. "Just a break. We won't stop."  
  
Chris relaxed at Sebastian's words, taking deep breaths of the Romanian's scent. His trembling stopped, body going lax on the bed. He loosened his death grip on Sebastian and let his arms fall back onto the bed. "I'm okay."  
  
"Color?" Sebastian prompted.  
  
"Green, Sir." Chris looked at Sebastian adorably, cheeks pink.  
  
"Good boy." Seb praised, hearing the soft moan that came from Chris right after. He pressed against Chris' entrance, deciding not to tease him and slowly filled the blond. He knew it wasn't what Chris wanted when the other man whined loudly.  
  
" 'm not breakable." Chris squirmed slightly.  
  
"What do you want then?" Sebastian bottomed out, his pelvis pressed to Chris' ass.  
  
"Be pinned down and you have your way with me." Chris jutted his lower lip out, looking sulky.  
  
"I can do that." Seb agreed, leaning down and sucking on that full lower lip. He spread Chris' legs wider and pressed down on Chris' body while his hips sped up, going from a slow pace to a quick one. He bit Chris' neck carefully, holding his teeth in the flesh while he rolled his hips.  
  
"Yesssssssss." Chris hissed slightly, tilting his head back. Sebastian's weight pressed him in the bed and the brunet's thrusts sped up again and became harder, slamming himself into Chris. "Ah! Ah!"   
  
His cock twitched and then spewed its fluids unexpectedly, coating Sebastian's belly and chest before getting on Chris. His vision whited out for a second but he felt so good, mewling and moaning loudly as Sebastian continued to take him. His cock stirred back into full hardness at the repeated stimulation.  
  
"Gonna make you cum even harder this time." Seb snarled in his ear, feeling Chris shudder under him. The tone of Sebastian's voice did wonders for Chris, pleasing his need to be taken and used. Sebastian watched the half-lidded look on Chris' face, knowing he was doing what he needed to be doing for the blond.  
  
Chris could feel every inch of Sebastian as the brunet shoved his cock in him over and over again, forging his way deep into Chris and leaving his mark. The submissive man practically screamed as his prostate was nailed dead on, scratching down Sebastian's back and pressing his head back into the pillows.  
  
"That's what I like to hear." Sebastian's pale blue eyes lit up, ignoring the stinging from the scratches.  
  
"Oh my god." Scott's voice came from the doorway and Sebastian froze, dropping his body down to cover Chris' dignity.  
  
"Oh shit! Scott! Get out of the bedroom!" Seb roared, looking over his shoulder at the other Evans brother who scrambled back and shut the door. Scott went to the living room, trying to process what he'd seen.


	8. Confront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian explain why Scott really needs to knock.

Chris was shaking violently beneath Sebastian, gasping as he panicked. Sebastian rocked back, pulling Chris with him and holding him in a hug.  
  
"Chris, breathe with me. Everything is okay. There's nothing to be afraid of." Sebastian shifted to pull part of the blanket up to cover Chris' back. "I know you're afraid but it's only temporary. It will be over soon. Do you remember when we pranked Mackie? When he went to put his hat on and it poured pink powder all over?" He kept talking.  
  
Chris buried himself into Sebastian's tight hold, trying to use Sebastian's steady breathing to pace his own and calm his racing thoughts. Sebastian's words filtered through his thoughts. He did remember that.   
  
"Robert laughed so hard and Renner did too. Renner spit his drink all over Scarlett, remember? Remember when I slid on the set and almost fell?" Sebastian had his lips against the side of Chris' head.  
  
"And Mark told us we were funny." Chris muttered, feeling the damp slide of tears on his face.  
  
"Yep. Mark's a great guy. I was thinking we could have a Disney marathon tomorrow." Sebastian was relieved that Chris' shaking had turned to slight trembling but the tears still worried him. "Popcorn, pajamas, hot drinks and cuddling. Sound good to you?"  
  
"Mhm." Chris wiped his face on Sebastian's shoulder, sniffling slightly. He heard the Romanian huff a laugh, feeling long fingers running through his hair.  
"And we can order in from wherever you want." Seb added, kissing Chris' temple.   
  
"We should get dressed." Chris didn't want to move from Sebastian's lap though.  
  
"I can go tell him to come back another day." Sebastian offered, sliding his his fingertips along Chris' spine.   
  
"No. Let's just get this over with." Chris was completely soft and he could tell that Sebastian was soft in him.  
  
"Alright, sweetheart." Sebastian kissed Chris softly, just a soft press of their lips. He smiled at the pout on Chris' lips once he pulled back, squeezing the blond tightly. "Stay right here though. I'm getting you clothes."  
  
"Okay, Seb." Chris carefully pushed himself up off of Seb's lap and laid on the bed as Sebastian disappeared in the bathroom. Sebastian returned with two wet wash clothes and cleaned both of them up, being very tender with Chris' body as he did.  
  
"Don't move." Seb reminded him and turned to grab Chris a soft pair of sweatpants from his own bag, remembering that Chris had seemed to prefer the clothing from Steve and his house. He added in one of Steve's sweaters and brought them back to Chris, dressing the blond carefully. "Give me a minute to get dressed."  
  
Chris nodded, watching the dark haired man get dressed and smiling to himself. He could already feel a pleasant ache in his thighs and hips from the way Seb had had him positioned. He bit his lips at the sight of the scratches he'd left down Sebastian's tanned back. Sebastian turned back, tugging his shirt into place.  
  
"Can you walk?" Sebastian helped Chris up, catching him when he wobbled. "I'll carry you, Chris."  
  
"I can do it." Chris had a stubborn set to his jaw, wobbling his way to the door. He leaned against the wall for a moment as Sebastian came up behind him.  
  
"I wanna do it though." Seb pressed a kiss behind Chris' ear, smiling lightly and scooped the other man up. "I got you."  
  
"I trust you." Chris wasn't used to anyone except Bucky or Steve carrying him. He had his arms around Sebastian's neck, trusting in his friend to keep him up. Sebastian entered the living room and sat in a recliner with Chris perched in his lap. "Scott."  
  
"What is going on here? Why are you cheating on your boyfriends?" Scott was quick to speak.  
  
"We aren't cheating. We had permission." Sebastian rubbed Chris' back, feeling him tense at the accusation of cheating. "No one is cheating."  
  
"Permission?" Scott raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. Permission. Bucky and Steve said to have sex if we wanted. They do it with each other." Chris' voice wavered slightly.  
  
"We basically have a four-way relationship." Sebastian summed it up. "This is kind of an experiment to see if we're all compatible together. And we are."  
  
"Oh god." Scott groaned, putting his face in his hands. "Why can't our family be normal? Mom's gonna have a conniption if she finds out."  
  
"She WON'T find out, Scott. Because you aren't telling her. And I'm not." Chris sat up suddenly from where he'd been leaning on Sebastian's chest.  
  
"So you'll pretend that it's still just you and Bucky." Scott tilted his head.  
  
"Yeah. For a bit anyways. We need to smooth out the details." Chris nodded, feeling how Sebastian's hold tightened on him.   
  
"Is this what will make you happy?" Scott ignored the evil looks he was being given by Sebastian. He knew Sebastian was just protective of Chris.  
  
"Yes. It will make me very happy." Chris nodded again, leaning back into Sebastian. "Also... LEARN TO KNOCK."  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Scott raised his hands in surrender. "I'm gonna go and leave you guys alone."  
  
"See you later, Scott... CALL BEFORE YOU COME OVER." Chris ordered and Scott nodded, leaving.


	9. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint makes his visit.

Let's eat lunch." Sebastian was very touchy, sliding his hands along Chris' arms and sides.  
  
"Can we order pizza?" Chris hummed, leaning his head back and nuzzled Sebastian's neck.  
  
"Pizza sounds good." Sebastian squeezed Chris gently and carefully moved him off of his lap. "I'll go grab our phones and come back."  
  
There was a knock and Sebastian groaned, heading over and answering it. He squinted slightly in the bright sunlight and then sighed.  
  
"Hey, Clint." Sebastian turned to let the archer in, noting that he had pizza boxes.  
  
"I decided to stop by and bring lunch. Oh and Bruce came with as my Designated Driver because I ain't supposed to drive." Clint grinned, heading in with Bruce following more slowly.  
  
"Sorry to intrude." Bruce apologized with a thing of soft drinks.  
  
"Nah... Scott was just over." Sebastian went back and sat with Chris in the chair again. "Chris needs to be hugged. Bucky's rule. Lots of cuddling."  
  
"I wish he was joking." Chris groaned, snuggling into Sebastian though. "There's literal lists of rules that anyone who stays with me needs to follow..."  
  
"That sounds more like Steve than Bucky." Clint snorted as Bruce smiled.  
  
"Oh trust me. Steve does it too." Sebastian smirked. "But their rules are pretty much the same."  
  
"Steve is awesome though." Chris shrugged. "But yeah. Steve and Bucky have really similar rules."  
  
"Nice bite mark, Cap Jr." Clint quipped.  
  
"What? OH!" Chris covered the mark on his neck with his hand.  
  
"Always knew you four were poly-amorous." Clint fist pumped. "Tony owes me $50."  
  
"You made a bet?" Sebastian just looked so confused.  
  
"Well yeah." Clint shrugged. "We make bets about everyone. Like Brucie here and Tasha."  
  
"I still hate you for that." Bruce spoke mildly, handing out the drinks and the paper plates. Sebastian and Chris shared a plate, piling it full of pizza and eating.  
  
"So how's Phil?" Chris smiled innocently.  
  
"Phil's great. Should see Tony and his girlfriend though. Pepper walked in on them having sex in Tony's workshop." Clint cackled.  
  
"Poor Pepper. How is it going with her and Happy though?" Chris chuckled.  
  
"They're doing great." Bruce spoke, done with his first four pieces. "Happy was talking about proposing."  
  
"Happy Hogan Potts. I can see it." Sebastian snickered.  
  
"Me too." Clint agreed. "More?"  
  
"Yes." Chris held out their empty plate and Clint piled more on it. "Thanks."  
  
"Any time." Clint looked between the two. "So. Do you all fuck at the same time?"  
  
"Haven't gotten that far." Seb shrugged, lightly licking the back of Chris' neck and snickering as Chris nearly choked on his soda. "Just Steve and Chris, Bucky and Chris, Bucky and Me, Steve and Me. Now me and Chris. We haven't all done it together."  
  
"You and Bucky defiled the kitchen." Chris hummed, leaning his head back.  
  
"Still not sorry for it." Sebastian laughed, sliding a hand under Chris' sweater to stroke the soft skin underneath.  
  
"You guys are gross." Clint stuck his tongue out. "So much PDA."  
  
"You were shoving your tongue down Phil's throat on the common floor the other day." Bruce snorted at Clint.  
  
"True.." Cling smirked widely. "We should get going."  
  
"We'll take the trash with us." Bruce gathered the empty pizza boxes and paper plates.  
  
"It's not nice to talk about Clint like that." Chris quipped, keeping a perfectly straight face.  
  
"Oh god, Chris." Sebastian pinched Chris' side, feeling the blond squirm in his lap.  
  
"Watch it." Clint flicked Chris' nose, laughing as they left.


	10. Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve videochat with Sebastian and Chris.

I want to kiss you." Chris stated, turning and kissing Sebastian softly. He enjoyed the lazy slide of their lips against each other, no hurry this time. Just adoration and fondness in the soft kiss.  
  
Sebastian's phone pinged, signaling the facetime request from Steve and he answered with one hand while not breaking the kiss. Steve just looked amused as he watched, tugging Bucky over so he could see too.  
  
"Hello, guys." Chris turned his head, smiling at the other two men with sparkling eyes.  
  
"Hey, pretty." Steve smiled back. "Hey, Sugar."  
  
"Hey, Stevie." Sebastian pulled Chris to rest more between his legs and held him around the waist with one arm. "Hey, Bucky."  
  
"Hey, Doll. Hey Honey." Bucky greeted them both. "How's everything going?"  
  
"Pretty good. Clint and Bruce were just over and Scott was over earlier." Sebastian answered, Chris more focused on making himself comfortable. "Chris. I swear. I'm gonna get a boner if you keep moving."  
  
"But why is that a bad thing?" Chris spoke innocently, looking at Sebastian from under his lashes. Steve choked on the sip of water he'd just taken, coughing as Bucky whacked his back.  
  
"Jesus, that mouth." Steve stared at Chris through the camera.  
  
"I think you should put it to use, Seb." Bucky suggested. "Give it something to do other than speak such filthy things."   
  
"I think Chris needs a break." Seb tugged Chris to lean more into him, kissing the prominent bite mark on Chris' pale neck.  
  
"Shit, Sebby. The hell you do? Become a vampire?" Bucky stared.  
  
"Maybe." Sebastian smirked.   
  
"Are you both taking care of yourselves?" Steve covered Bucky's mouth, preventing another lewd comment.  
  
"Yes, Steve." Chris nodded, looking at their images and sighing happily at the sound of their voices. It helped him relax, his body resting fully on Sebastian who put the foot rest up.  
  
"We've both been eating three meals or snacking on the meals we've missed." Sebastian reported, feeling how much more relaxed Chris was now.  
  
"Good. Any issues?" Bucky was shoving half a sandwich into Steve's mouth.  
  
"Scott... Walked in on us... Having sex." Sebastian looked a bit frustrated at the memory.  
  
"What happened?" Bucky was suddenly all business while Steve chewed the sandwich.   
  
"Chris panicked and I calmed him down after making Scott leave the room. Then we had a talk with Scott." Sebastian was nuzzling Chris, subconsciously checking him for any signs of distress but Chris seemed to be drifting. "Then we had the visit from Clint and Bruce. They left about ten minutes before you called. We had lunch with them."  
  
"Seb. Turn the phone on Chris' face more for me." Bucky suddenly sounded amused. Sebastian did as asked, puzzling and then seeing what Bucky was looking at. Chris looked entirely under, his pupils blown wide and his mouth partially opened. "Chris?"  
  
Chris made a low noise in his throat, eyes slowly focusing on the phone. He didn't move his head though, his body warm and pliant in Sebastian's lap.  
  
"He's completely under." Steve's voice was filled with wonder. "What did that?"  
  
"Us. All of us talking and he feels completely safe and so happy." Bucky looked pleased. "This definitely proves we're all compatible."  
  
"I'm glad." Steve smiled, looking at his boyfriend who was holding the dazed Sub protectively.  
  
"Seb, can you make sure to keep him eating and hydrated? You'll probably have to hand feed him because his hand and eye coordination isn't the greatest when he's like this." Bucky smiled at Sebastian.  
  
"Yeah, I can. I'll take good care of Chris." Seb nodded, kissing Chris' forehead where it rested against his jaw. "He's been so good."  
  
"Good. Make sure you tell him he's doing good when he is." Bucky reminded him. "He'll probably be very very clingy."  
  
"That's okay. We haven't done much besides cuddle and occasionally going out for obligations." Sebastian didn't mind holding Chris constantly. "Tomorrow is gonna be a marathon of Disney."  
  
"He'll like that. You're so good for him, Seb." Bucky praised. Sebastian blushed, hiding his face in Chris' hair so they wouldn't see the pleased look.  
  
"I can't wait for you guys to get home." Sebastian admitted.  
  
"We can't wait to be home either." Steve smiled softly. "To hold our boys and show how much we love you both."  
  
"But for now, take good care of Chris and he'll take good care of you." Bucky reminded them, holding Steve around the shoulders. "We love you so much."  
  
"Love you too." Seb had to laugh as he heard a small mumble from Chris after Bucky said they loved them.   
  
"We'll talk to you when we can." Steve leaned his head against the side of Bucky's neck, feeling more relaxed than he had been since they left.


	11. Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gets to take care of Sebastian for once.

Chris woke up to the sound of soft sobs and a dampness on his body. "Sebby? 'S a matter?" He mumbled, opening his eyes and frowned.  
  
Sebastian was curled in a ball, facing Chris with an ashamed look. " 'M wet."  
  
"You're wet? That's okay. It was an accident. You didn't mean to go potty, did you?" Chris sat up, rubbing his forehead and pulled Sebby into his lap. "We can just take a bath and then remake the bed."  
  
"Sorry." Sebby pressed his face into Chris' neck, taking comfort in being held.  
  
"It's okay, Baby." Chris slid his arms under Sebastian and stood up, carrying the boy to the bathroom after snagging a diaper from Sebastian's bag. "You're okay, Baby. No need to cry."  
  
Sebastian sucked on his thumb, holding onto Chris' sleep shirt with his other hand. He wanted his Daddy but his brother was here and that was okay. He knew Chrissy would be littler than him if Chris was Little at the moment but for now, Chris was his big brother.  
  
"I knew you'd be coming. Do you want to have a bubble bath?" Chris spoke cheerfully, settling Sebastian on his hip and opening the closet with the towels. He snagged a few of them and tossed them on the counter before grabbing a few washcloths.  
  
"Pease." Sebastian nodded, watching Chris snag the bottle of bubble bath.  
  
"It smells like peppermints." Chris kissed Sebastian's cheek, setting him on the floor and starting the water running in the tub. He added the proper amount of bubble bath solution and then turned to the boy. "Let's get you out of those yucky clothes."  
  
"Mhm!" Sebastian reached for Chris, wanting to be in the water now. Chris shushed him gently, pulling off the shirt first and then slid Sebastian's sweatpants off.  
  
"Oh that's much better, hm?" Chris undressed himself quickly before helping Sebastian into the tub. Chris sat behind Sebastian, holding the boy around the waist and washing him gently. "No more yucky pee."  
  
"No." Sebastian agreed with Chris, leaning back comfortably and smiling at the other man.  
  
"You're so cute, Sebby." Chris kissed his temple, hearing the soft giggle that escaped the boy. "Do you want to wash your privates?"  
  
"You do it." Sebastian spread his legs in the water, entertaining himself by feeling the hair that had started growing back on Chris' face.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it." Chris lightly nipped Sebastian's fingers, growling playfully as he washed him. Sebastian giggled even more, squirming slightly.  
  
"No biteeeee!" Sebby squealed, tapping Chris' nose like Steve does to him.  
  
"Okay, no bite. Let's get out. You're turning into a little prune." Chris pecked his temple again, letting the water out and then getting out. He wrapped a towel around Sebastian, using another to dry Sebastian's magnificent hair.   
  
"I'm hungry." Sebby whined suddenly, rocking on his feet as Chris dried himself off.  
  
"There's some soup left in the fridge. I'll heat it up for you once we get dressed." Chris kissed the boy's forehead soothingly before getting him to lay down on a towel. He diapered Sebastian carefully, making sure he was powdered thoroughly and then carried Sebby back into the bedroom. "Wait right here while I change the sheets."  
  
"Okay, Chrissy." Sebby went to stick his thumb in his mouth but was interrupted by Chris poking a pacifier into his mouth instead. Sebby grinned around the pacifier and reached for a hug which Chris gave him.  
  
"Sweet Baby." Chris cooed, helping Sebastian into a warm set of pajamas before stripping the bed and wiping the plastic sheet off with a wet wash cloth. He remade the bed with new sheets and a new comforter from the linen closet. "C'mere, Honey. Let's go eat."  
  
Sebby toddled over to Chris, legs pushed apart by the puffy diaper and he lifted his arms to be carried. Chris carefully lifted him, feeling Sebastian's legs hook around his waist and his arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you, Sebby. You're so sweet." Chris smiled as Sebby kissed his cheek, carrying the Little down the hall.  
  
"Love my Chrissy too." Sebby nuzzled the blond, sighing happily. He whined when he was set down but didn't move, watching Chris move around the kitchen.   
  
"Do you want to eat by yourself?" Chris had a steaming bowl of soup in his hands, holding it with oven mitts.  
  
"Chrissy feed me." Sebby tilted his head, sucking up to Chris who laughed and sat down. He scrambled into Chris' lap, humming happily as he was fed. He watched Chris finish off the soup once he was done eating, sucking on his pacifier now.  
  
"Are you tired, Sweetheart?" Chris looked down at Sebastian who was dozing in his lap.  
  
"Mm." Sebastian whined lowly, closing his eyes again after opening them to look at Chris briefly. He was very tired from being up at 2 am.  
  
"Let's go back to bed then." Chris carried Sebastian to the bedroom and laid down with him after checking to make sure he was still dry.


	12. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gets hurt and Sebby calls for help.

Chris was tired, so very tired and his mind was hazy. He'd hit himself pretty hard and stumbled back, hitting himself again. His first reaction was to cry, sobbing pitifully as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He felt Sebby's hand touch his cheek, wiping the tears away.  
  
"Chrissy?" Sebby's voice was still childlike, sounding close to tears himself. "What happened?"  
  
Chris was crying too hard to answer, curling in a ball on the floor and he heard Sebby wander away. The brunet grabbed his cell phone, calling Uncle Clint like he was supposed to if there was an emergency.  
  
"Unca Clint?" Sebastian sniffled.  
  
"What's the matter, Baby?" Clint's voice instantly took on a soothing tone.  
  
"Chris got hurt. An' he's crying." Sebastian was crying harder now, sitting close to Chris and patting his belly like his Daddy does sometimes when he's upset.  
  
"I'll be right there, okay? Me and Uncle Bruce and Uncle Tony." Clint reassured him. "I'm gonna stay on the phone, okay? I won't hang up."  
  
"I'm scared." Sebastian was trembling.  
  
"I know, Honey. Just hold on. Can you tell me if Chris is bleeding?" Clint coached, the sound of a car engine being heard in the background.  
  
"His forehead. Lots." Sebastian was cringing at the sight as he tried to make himself be big.   
  
"Alright. Get something to press against it." Clint ordered gently, hearing shuffling and then a high pitched whimper. "Sebby, is the door unlocked?"  
  
"Mhm. Scotty was here earlier." Sebby answered, pressing the folded towel against Chris' forehead. He heard the front door open and the sound of footsteps.  
  
"Come here, Sebby." Clint had ended the call and put his phone in his pocket. "Let Uncle Bruce and Uncle Tony take care of Chrissy."  
  
Sebby flung himself into Clint, nearly toppling both of them. Sebastian sobbed into Clint's chest, feeling the archer rubbing his back. " 'm scared! Don't want Chrissy to die."  
  
"Chris won't die, Sebby." Tony soothed from where he was helping Bruce check Chris, using a portable X-Ray machine they'd brought with. "He's just got a hurt head."  
  
"And a perfectly okay spine, thank god." Bruce muttered, helping Chris upright and watching the dazed expression. "And a concussion."  
  
"We're gonna go for a ride, buddy." Clint was holding Sebastian in his lap. "Chris needs to have a picture made of his brain."  
  
"Thank god for Extremis." Tony muttered, standing up and lifting Chris easily. He felt the dampness seeping through his suit and realized Chris had wet himself at some point. "C'mon, Chrissy. It's okay. Stop crying."  
  
Chris had huge tears rolling down his face, mingling with the blood from his forehead. Hiccuping sobs escaped his throat and he looked paler than normal. Bruce wet a wash cloth and wiped Chris' face quickly cleaning up the worst of it.  
  
"Let's go. The sooner I do a CAT scan, the sooner we can make sure he's fully okay." Bruce led the way out the door, shutting it behind them after snagging Chris' keys and wallet off the table.  
  
Tony and Clint ended up in the backseat, holding the two boys because they wouldn't let go. Bruce drove as fast as legally possible, parking in the garage and they took the elevator to the medical floor. Bruce did the CAT scan, sighing when he saw no bleeding in Chris' brain.  
  
"What happened, Sebby?" Clint was cuddling the boy in his lap after changing him into a clean diaper and some sweatpants.   
  
"Was sleeping and heard a loud bang and then Chrissy was crying." Sebby pressed his face into the side of Clint's neck. "Want Daddy, Unca Clint..."  
  
"I know, Buddy. But Daddy's on a mission. So for now, you'll have to stay with us." Clint rubbed Sebastian's back with his uninjured arm.  
  
"Daddy?" Chris said his first word since before he hit his head. He dragged his eyes open, peering around blearily and sobbing when he didn't see Steve or Bucky.  
  
"Shh, shh. Don't cry, Chrissy." Tony pleaded, having been in the middle of diapering the boy.   
  
"I'll call Phil and see what he can do to get them out." Clint shifted Sebby into Bruce's lap and stood up, leaving the room to make the call.   
  
"Daddy!" Chris called, pushing against Tony's chest but being unable to free himself.  
  
"I know, I know." Tony soothed. "Uncle Clint is trying to get your Daddies home. But you'll be here with us for now."  
  
"Noooo." Chris sobbed into Tony's neck, clinging to the billionaire.  
  
"Hey, hey. Shh. You're okay. You're just a little guy, huh?" Tony lifted Chris, ready to help Bruce who looked to be struggling with Sebby.  
  
"I got him." Bruce waved Tony off, shifting Sebby to carry him easily as they went to the common floor. Tony sat with a sobbing Chris in his lap, rocking him to try and calm him.  
  
"How about something to eat?" Tony tried to distract them. It failed epically and Sebastian sobbed harder against Bruce's shoulder. "Hey, hey..."  
  
"Having issues?" Tony's girlfriend stood in the doorway, drinking a glass of lemonade and taking in the situation. "Chrissy, does your head hurt, bug?"  
  
"Mm." Chris grunted in agreement, wiping his face on Tony's shirt as Bruce looked stricken. The scientist hadn't given Chris anything for the pain.  
  
"Sebby, can I sit with you so Brucie can get your brother something for his head?" She made her way over and Sebastian let go of Bruce to stand up, sitting between her legs once she sat down. "There, buddy. You're okay. Chrissy is okay."  
  
Sebby responded well to the soothing but firm tone, pressing his head on her shoulder. His thumb made its way into his mouth and she frowned slightly but didn't say anything until Clint came in with two pacifiers. Clint gently put one in Sebby's mouth before attempting to put one in Chris' mouth which took a few tries.  
  
"Phil's doing his best." Clint answered Tony's unasked question, sitting on the coffee table. "I also ordered a huge thing of soup from that one place."  
  
"Sounds good." Tony nodded, swaying with Chris in his arms still. "Chris is a little boy and little boys need easy to eat things."  
  
" 'm a big boy." Sebby interjected, lifting his head up from the woman's shoulder.   
  
"Yes, yes you are." The brunette woman reassured him, stroking his hair. "You're a very big boy who did so well calling for help for his brother."  
  
"You are so good, Sebby." Clint ruffled Sebastian's hair, seeing the small pleased smile on the boy's face. Bruce had come back and given Chris some pain meds, the boy's intense sobbing quieting to little hiccuping cries as he sucked on his pacifier.  
  
~Early in the morning, two days later~  
  
Bucky and Steve strode through the lobby of Avengers Tower and made their way to the Common Floor, both highly agitated. "I knew we both shouldn't have left. Fuck. This is my fault." Bucky swore.  
  
"No. It's mine." Steve shook his head.   
  
"No." Bucky gave Steve a look, holding the blond around the waist as the elevator carried them higher towards their destination. The doors pinged quietly and then opened, showing them Tony passed out with Chris on his chest and Sebastian sleeping on a pile of pillows and blankets and cushions.  
  
Bucky made his way straight to the inventor and his boy, lifting Chris with careful hands. Chris whined lowly, his pacifier falling out and landing on Tony's eye.  
  
"Shh." Bucky brought Chris to his chest, cradling Chris closely as Steve came to see him too. They had decided to let Sebastian sleep a bit longer, able to tell he was exhausted.  
  
"Oh, baby." Steve frowned, kissing the boy's cheek after taking in the bandage. Even in his sleep, Chris sniffled every so often as the occasional tear slid down his face. "Chrissy, Baby."  
  
"Daddy?" Chris' eyes slowly opened and filled with tears at the sight of Steve and Bucky.  
  
"Shh, Baby. I know." Bucky crooned, sitting on one of the other sofas while Steve carefully picked Sebastian up without waking him up. "Oh, I know. You got hurt and Daddy and Papa weren't there."  
  
"Hey, Baby." Steve carefully leaned over and kissed Chris' chin lightly. "My poor baby. But Sebby took good care of you, didn't he?"  
  
" 'Ebby." Chris reached a hand out to Sebastian who was slowly waking up.  
  
"Right here, Chrissy." Sebastian mumbled, moving automatically towards the voice and nearly falling. "Jesus!"  
  
"Nah. My name's Steve." Steve joked, cuddling Sebastian whose eyes opened real quickly.  
  
"You're back." Seb breathed, kissing Steve hard on the lips and then Bucky before focusing on Chris. "What's wrong?"  
  
" 'Ebby." Chris reached his hand out again, looking upset until Sebastian held his hand.  
  
"He's been very clingy with Sebastian. And on that note, I'm going up to my bed." Tony stood up and left in the elevator.  
  
"Mine." Chris squeezed Sebastian's hand tightly, looking at him with trusting eyes.  
  
"I love you, Silly." Sebastian smiled. "He's been little the entire time since he hit his head."  
  
"I bet." Bucky held Chris just a bit tighter, frowning at the white bandage on Chris' head.  
  
"He bled a lot... Clint went back and cleaned up for us while Chris and I both were little and he said it looked like someone died." Seb curled more into Steve, still holding Chris' hand.   
  
"That's it. We're never leaving you two alone again. Not for that long." Bucky declared. "I don't think my heart can take it."  
  
"I agree." Steve nodded, kissing Seb's neck lightly and then chuckling at the pout on Chris' lips. The other blond squirmed, pulling his hand free and reaching to Steve. "Switch with me."  
  
Bucky and Steve swapped partners, holding their boys tightly. It made them both feel better to be able to hold them and see them.  
  
"Daddy." Chris nuzzled Steve's jaw, looking happy to see him and Bucky.  
  
"Yes, Daddy's home. And so is Papa." Steve kissed the crown of Chris' head, hearing the contented sigh from the man in his lap. "We're home and we'll keep you safe."  
  
"Are you both ready to go home?" Bucky subtly poked Sebastian's butt, checking his diaper.  
  
"We both need a change. Well, I'd like to put underwear on." Sebastian stood up, stretching and groaning as his spine popped.  
  
"That can be arranged." Bucky stood up also, holding Sebastian around the hips and nuzzling the soft skin on the back of his neck.  
  
"I'll change Chris, you go get changed." Steve pulled a diaper from the open pack nearby and some wipes, laying Chris down and tugging the diaper open. He cleaned Chris thoroughly, smiling at the boy despite the soft fussing noises Chris made. Chris just wanted to be held. "Oh come here, Baby."  
  
Steve sat Chris in his lap, the boy facing him this time. Chris tucked his head under his Daddy's chin, biting the collar of Steve's shirt. He was safe with his Daddies back and his Sebby close by.


	13. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian helps Chris with a problem and Bucky and Steve have their own problem.

I've never missed a holiday with my family except while filming." Chris gripped his hair. "My mom's gonna kill me."  
  
"Chris, you're a grown man. It's time to focus on what YOU want, not your mother." Seb was sprawled naked on the bed, covered in many bitemarks and minor bruises from tight grips. "This is our first Thanksgiving all together. We can video chat with your family before we eat on Thursday. It's only Monday, Babe."  
  
"Yeah. You're right." Chris laid back down, curling into Sebastian's side and nuzzling him. "And we can video chat your parents too. It's been too long since I saw your ma."  
  
"Can't wait." Sebastian squeezed his naked boyfriend, kissing his forehead. "Stevie wants to make apple pie. Him and Bucky are having a disagreement though."  
  
"About pie?" Chris laughed, tilting his head slightly to look at Sebastian with sparkling eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Bucky wants to make pumpkin pie but Steve wants only apple pie." Seb snorted.  
  
"Why only apple? That seems boring to have only one kind." Chris wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Yeah. But Steve's weird like that." Sebastian snickered, snuggling Chris closer.  
  
"But we love our Stevie." Chris chirped, grinning. "He's sweet like apple pie though."  
  
"I can agree with that... If you know what I mean." Sebastian winked.  
  
"I definitely do." Chris rolled on top of Sebastian, tangling their legs together and resting his head over Sebastian's heart. This was one of his favorite positions to cuddle in. He could be as close as possible to the person he was cuddling with and he could hear their heartbeat.  
  
"Love you, Kiwi Fruit." Sebastian kissed the top of Chris' head, pulling the blanket over them. "Wanna take a nap?"  
  
"We just got up." Chris laughed, nuzzling Seb's warm skin.  
  
"That's okay. We got our cardio in for the day already." Sebastian wrapped his arms around Chris' body. "Sleep, Chrissy. Sleep."

  
"Not far." Chris could feel Sebastian's long fingers rubbing between his shoulder blades, his eyes fluttering closed. He was a sucker for massages. He fell asleep rather quickly, more tired than he had been willing to admit.  
  
"Entirely fair." Seb breathed lowly, closing his eyes and letting himself fall asleep again. He'd be stiff when they woke up but that was okay, as long as his Chris was happy then he was too.  
  
~An hour later~  
  
"Where are Chris and Seb?" Steve peered around the room, looking confused. "I haven't seen them all morning."  
  
"They were going to shower last I knew." Bucky was sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
"That was like two hours ago." Steve checked the clock on the wall. "Surely they didn't take that long."  
  
"They might've stopped for sex." Bucky shrugged as Steve got up.  
  
"I'm going to check the bedroom." Steve kissed Bucky briefly, tugging the shaggy hair playfully before yelping as Bucky grabbed his ass with both hands. "Bad. Not in the kitchen, James Buchanan!"  
  
"You like it, Punk." Bucky swatted Steve's ass before following him to the bedroom.  
  
"Oh that's too cute." Steve smiled softly, looking at their boys sleeping together. He pulled out his phone and took about ten photos, setting one as his lockscreen.  
  
"Seb's back is going to hate him later." Bucky snorted, looking fondly at them. "They need to eat. They didn't eat much at breakfast."  
  
"Oh, do we have to wake them?" Steve wanted to let them sleep.  
  
"They need to eat, Stevie." Bucky pulled Steve to him and kissed him firmly, taking control of Steve's mouth before pulling back and walking to the bed. "Chrissy, Doll."  
  
"Mgh." Chris grunted, pressing his head more into Sebastian's chest.  
  
"C'mon, Babe." Bucky sounded amused, carefully picking Chris up and arranging him so he was comfortable. "Time to be awake."  
  
"Why?" Chris sounded so aggrieved, pouting as he woke up.  
  
"Bucky, you should've let them sleep." Steve took Chris from Bucky, feeling how the smaller blond clung to him.  
  
"It's time for lunch." Bucky spoke simply, carefully stroking Sebastian's hair and then shaking his shoulder gently.  
  
"You took my Chris." Sebastian pouted at Bucky. "He was comfortable."  
  
"Ouch. Being ganged up on." Bucky laughed, leaning down and picking Sebastian up. Both of their boys tended to be more clumsy right after waking up. "Besides, there's food to be eaten."  
  
"Hungry." Chris' face was buried into Steve's neck.  
  
"I thought so." Bucky led the way back to the kitchen and set Sebastian down after helping him into a pair of shorts. It wouldn't be sanitary to eat naked in the kitchen. Steve had taken off his own sweatpants and put them on Chris, leaving himself in a t-shirt and boxers. "Here you guys go."  
  
Bucky set steaming plates of eggs mixed with steak and hashbrowns on the table. He stuck forks in each plate and set a bag of cheese in the middle for anyone who wanted it. Chris was sitting in Steve's lap, leaning back and just sitting for a moment to fully wake up. He blinked slowly, feeling how his thoughts felt like they were filled with maple syrup.  
  
"Dammit." Chris swore out of the blue, eating his lunch as everyone just stared at him.  
  
"What?" Bucky cleaned up the counter before sitting down to eat.  
  
"Sebastian's too fucking smart." Chris glared at Seb who just pointed at himself. "Making all kinds of sense for my problems."  
  
"Oh." Seb started laughing. "I helped him with his holiday situation."  
  
"We're gonna video chat them before we eat." Chris kissed the underside of Steve's jaw, nosing at the spot where his jaw connected with his neck.  
  
"Sounds like a good plan." Steve smiled. "Finish your lunch, Chris."  
  
"Okay." Chris went back to eating, looking a lot calmer. His worries had gone away in the simple pleasure of being with his loved ones.


	14. Preparations

Chrissy, wake up." Bucky's fond voice was close, the brunet's lips brushing against the sensitive shell of Chris' ear. "Babe. You promised to help Sebby go shopping today."  
  
"Mm." Chris whined, not opening his eyes. He was warm and naked under the blankets and no desire to be helpful. "Make Steve go with Sebby."  
  
"But you promised, Chris." Bucky's voice was slightly more firm and Chris rolled away, curling in a ball.  
  
"No." Chris wanted to go back to sleep.  
  
"Yes. You promised to do something and now you'll do it." Bucky yanked the blankets back and laid a hard swat down on Chris' exposed bottom.  
  
"Fuck! Bucky!" Chris yelled, covering his butt.   
  
"Get dressed, Chris." Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering why Chris was in a foul mood. "I'm not playing games. You promised to do it and you damn well will do it."  
  
"Fuck it." Chris snapped, getting up and going into their walk in closet. He reemerged fully dressed, pulling his socks as he walked and tripped. He whacked his elbow on the bed-frame and cursed again, eyes filling with tears slightly.  
  
"Chris." Bucky reached for the blond and tugged him into his lap, smoothing his hand through Chris' hair. "What's wrong, Baby?"  
  
"I don't want to do anything." Chris rubbed his sore elbow, curling into Bucky's reassuring warmth. "I just... I feel off."  
  
"Off how?" Bucky kissed his boy's temple, carefully taking Chris' wrist and having him stretch his arm out. He frowned at the already forming bruise and dipped his head down to kiss it.   
  
"I just... I don't want to agree to anything. I don't want to do anything. I don't feel like myself." Chris admitted, curling into an even smaller ball in his boyfriend's lap.  
  
"There's been a lot of changes lately and it's probably throwing you off because it's changed what you're used to." Bucky rubbed his back. "Later, we'll spend time with just me and you, okay? Just us."  
  
"I'd like that." Chris pressed his mouth to Bucky's collarbone, suckling lightly and relaxing at the familiar action. Bucky's strong fingers were digging the knots out of his muscles, helping him relax all of them.  
  
"Just us. You just need to get through shopping with Sebby." Bucky turned his head and kissed Chris' forehead. "Can you do that for me?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Chris mumbled lowly, letting go of Bucky's collarbone.  
  
"My good boy." Bucky murmured, squeezing Chris once more. "Steve made pancakes for breakfast and there's a big stack of them just for you."  
  
"Steve makes good pancakes" Chris bounced up, no sign of the sullen sub from earlier. He skipped out of the room, heading to the kitchen where Steve was making more pancakes just for Chris.  
  
"Good morning, Sugar." Steve smiled, holding an arm out for Chris who hugged him tightly. "You look gorgeous today."  
  
"Thank you." Chris nuzzled his face into Steve's neck, breathing in the scent of sandalwood and the laundry detergent Steve was fond of. It filled him with a deep sense of contentment and of being home. Bucky had a more musky smell that made him feel safe. Sebastian smelled more citrusy mixed with a hint of spice like an orange with cinnamon on it. "Those look so good."  
  
"This batch is all for you, Baby." Steve squeezed Chris around the waist and looked amused at Chris not letting go. "Baby, I need to be able to use both hands."  
  
"No you don't. You need one hand to hold me." Chris pouted at Steve.   
  
"Can you go cuddle with Seb til I'm done? I don't want to accidentally burn you, baby." Steve gently nudge Chris away, worried about Chris being splattered with hot batter. "Sorry, Honey."  
  
" 'S fine." Chris' dejected tone said it wasn't fine but he turned and went into the living room by Sebastian. Sebastian opened his arms for Chris.  
  
"C'mere, my Chrissy." Sebastian smiled as Chris slid into his lap. "Rough morning, Babe?"  
  
"Hurt my arm." Chris showed Sebastian his bruised elbow.  
  
"Damn, honey. That does look painful." Sebastian frowned, kissing it gently. "I was thinking after we finish shopping, we get lunch."  
  
"Sounds good." Chris leaned into Sebastian, pressing their lips together before jumping up and running off to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and then came back to Sebastian who looked confused. "Needed to brush my teeth."  
  
"Oh." Sebastian laughed, opening his arms again for another cuddle. "Dork."  
  
"I do have a big penis." Chris smirked.  
  
"Christopher!" Sebastian snorted. "That was filthy."  
  
"You liked it." Chris snickered, sliding from Sebastian's lap when he heard Steve call his name. He skipped back into the kitchen and sat down when prompted.  
  
"Just for you, Baby." Steve set a heaping plate down and then a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Thank you, Stevie." Chris pulled Steve into a quick kiss before dousing his pancakes in syrup and digging in. He moaned obscenely, enjoying his breakfast. Steve stiffened, hearing the sound that came from one of his boys mouths.  
  
"Fuck." Steve muttered to himself, feeling the tightening of his pressed khaki pants. Chris continued making obscene noises as he ate, looking amused at Steve's situation. "Chris!" He whirled and grabbed the Sub's jaw.  
  
"Yes, Sir?" Chris smiled innocently, swallowing the last bite of his pancakes and licking a bit of whipped cream from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Stop it." Steve narrowed his eyes, subconsciously watching the little pink tongue swipe across Chris' lips.  
  
"I'm not doing anything, Sir. I was just enjoying my pancakes." Chris stood up, pecking Steve's lips and making his way to where Sebastian waited.  
  
"You are a very dirty boy." Seb groaned, hugging Chris to him and nipping the side of Chris' neck. "Got your phone and wallet?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Chris nodded, grabbing Sebastian's hand. "We'll be back, sirs!"   
  
Sebastian followed Chris to the car, sliding in the driver's seat and driving them off to the nearest store for their necessary items. He got a cart and made sure Chris was close to him as they had on sunglasses and hats now.  
  
"Don't wander off." Seb reminded him. "Remember what happened last time?"  
  
"Yes, Seb. I remember." Chris grumbled, holding onto the cart to appease his overprotective boyfriend. He'd gotten groped by an overenthusiastic fan and had a minor freak out.   
  
"So stay close." Sebastian repeated, turning his head and kissing Chris' jaw. He went to the drinks aisle and got several kinds of sodas even thought it'd just be the four of them. He and Chris picked out a few bags of potato chips and then some other snacks too.   
  
They systematically worked from one end of the store to the other, getting many different foods and other essentials like toilet paper and paper towel. They ended up spending over $400 and neither regretted it.  
  
"Love you, Kiwi Fruit." Sebastian put the groceries in the car and they went to McDonald's for some burgers and fries. Chris got a shake, sipping it happily and dipping his fries in it.  
  
"Love you too, Chubby Bunny." Chris laughed, leaning his head onto Sebastian's shoulder before eating his food. His day had started badly but he was happy now.


	15. Togetherness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky spends time with Chris and Steve spends time with Sebastian.

Bucky was sprawled on his back with Chris laying on top of him, lightly massaging the blond's back. "Hey, Baby. How do you feel?"  
  
"S' good, Sir." Chris slurred, enjoying the dazed state he was in. He felt light and free, floating.  
  
"Good, I'm glad." Bucky pressed a kiss to the crown of Chris' head. He could feel the steady beating of Chris' heart, the slow even breaths and the fluttering of Chris' eye lashes every time he blinked. Bucky rolled Chris off of him and onto the bed, sitting up.  
  
"Sir?" Chris' lower lip trembled, looking confused at being moved so abruptly.  
  
"Shh, Baby. You're not in trouble. I'm getting some lotion." Bucky reassured him, brushing his metal fingers along Chris' cheek and then standing. He went into the drawer and dug out two bottles of lotion. "Orange blossom or coco butter, Baby?"  
  
"Coco Butter." Chris turned his head, blinking slowly at Bucky. Bucky nodded and set the other lotion back in the drawer before carefully pulling Chris' underwear down and off. His boy was entirely smooth on his entire body thanks to a handy cream.   
  
"Coco butter it is, sweetheart." Bucky smiled, sliding a glove on his metal hand because it was a pain to clean the lotion from it without the glove. He squirted a handful in his left hand before rubbing his hands together to warm it. Bucky slowly started to rub it into Chris' feet and legs, taking his time to each one thoroughly before moving to the back of Chris' thighs.  
  
He heard the soft, pleased noises coming from Chris and smiled. He squirted more lotion onto his hands and massaged the firm globes of flesh that Chris called his butt, making sure to rub the lotion into the skin. The former assassin focused on the small of Chris' back, carefully cracking his back after lotioning his entire back.   
  
"Feels so gooooood." Chris moaned softly, weakly scrambling for a hold on Bucky who held his hand for a moment.   
  
"Don't move, Baby." Bucky leaned down, nudging Chris with his nose and kissing him softly. "You're okay, honey."  
  
"Mhm. Sir says so." Chris agreed, feeling Bucky set his (Chris') hand on his (Bucky's) leg. He scrunched the cloth of Bucky's shorts in his fist, using it as an anchor. The blond whined happily as the massage continued, Bucky's talented fingers working the knots out of his neck and shoulders.  
  
Bucky carefully rolled him onto his back and chuckled. "Pretty sub. Your body is enjoying this, huh?"  
  
"Mmm." Chris hummed in agreement, his partially stiffened cock showing it. Bucky worked very slowly on this side, starting at his feet once again and working his way up. He rubbed the lotion in with his thumbs on Chris' nipples, being careful with the sensitive little nubs.   
  
"My sweet good boy. You are so great." Bucky praised, seeing Chris' eyes flutter again and his boy's cheeks turned red. "Pretty boy, Precious boy."  
  
"Sir." Chris' lips parted, a low whimper escaping.  
  
"I've got you." Bucky promised, rubbing Chris' arm with lotion and then the other. "All done, Baby. C'mere, Sweetheart."  
  
He maneuvered Chris into his lap and held his naked boy, chucking the used glove off into the nearby little trashcan. Bucky felt how Chris curled into him, relishing in being able to make the blond feel safe and loved.   
  
"Are you tired, Honey?" Bucky had put a thing of strawberries (After rinsing them in the sink) on the nightstand for after and he popped it open to grab one. He held the red fruit to Chris' mouth, watching his boy nibble at the sweetness.  
  
"Not tired." Chris was clearly tired, eyes drooping as he ate the strawberries Bucky held for him. He sagged into Bucky, unable to keep himself upright in the brunet's lap.   
  
"Mhm. Can you lay down with me?" Bucky finished off the three strawberries that Chris hadn't eaten and tossed the container also into the trash on the other side of the nightstand.  
  
"Mhm, I can." Chris agreed, feeling Bucky moving them both until they were both laying down. Chris was draped over Bucky's body again, head nestled over the soldier's hear as the light shut off.  
  
~With Sebastian and Steve~  
  
"I'm glad they're spending alone time together." Sebastian was playing with Steve's hair, making the blond hair stand on end like Steve had stuck his hand in an electrical socket.   
  
"It's good for them and for us." Steve leaned his head back into Sebastian's hands. "We've been very focused on all four of us but we still need individual time with each other."  
  
"Exactly." Sebastian leaned down and kissed Steve's forehead. "But I am very thankful that we get to include them in our love and that they include us in theirs."  
  
"Me and Bucky are a package deal and you and Chris are one too. This just worked best." Steve smiled at Sebastian. "And we love you both very much."  
  
"You need to spend more time with Chris though. He's usually with me or Bucky but not as much with you." Seb tapped Steve's nose. "I think you intimidate him a bit."  
  
"Me? Intimidate him??" Steve looked puzzled. "What did I do?"  
  
"I mean. You did yell at him that one day." Sebastian hummed. "While he was on the edge of one of his head-spaces."  
  
"I didn't know that... And I scared him that bad that it affects him out of it?" Steve looked upset.  
  
"Any time anyone yells at him does. He panics when he gets yelled at." Seb lightly tugged a strand of Steve's pale blond hair.   
  
"See? This is why it's a great thing to have you both. You understand him better than I do. But I'll try to make it up to him." Steve promised.   
  
"Good. Now gimme a kiss." Sebastian let go of Steve who turned around on his knees and kissed the Romanian. Steve's big hands held Sebastian's head carefully, palms cupping his cheeks.  
  
"I could do that all day." Steve breathed.   
  
"Did you enjoy Chris' little show this morning?" Sebastian suddenly grinned wickedly.  
  
"Why do I feel like you put him up to that?" Steve groaned, dropping his head into Sebastian's lap.  
  
"Because I did. I just happened to mention that you really like when your partners show their appreciation." Sebastian smirked, lightly running his nails down the back of Steve's neck.  
  
"God... You are something else." Steve headbutted Sebastian's stomach lightly. "You'll be the death of me!"  
  
"You can't die. You're a super-soldier." Sebastian said it with so much conviction and belief that Steve was a bit choked up. "You're going to be here forever."  
  
"Neither Bucky nor I intend to outlive either of you." Steve murmured later once Sebastian had fallen asleep next to him in the guest bed, stroking the brunet's hair.


	16. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Steve spend time together to fix their distance.

"Chris, I'm gonna take Seb and run to see Tony for something. We'll be back." Bucky held Chris by the back of the neck and kissed him quickly.   
  
"How long?" Chris pouted, leaning into Bucky's chest.  
  
"A few hours. Stevie will keep you company." Bucky soothed. "Honey, you and Stevie need to spend time together too. You can't just spend time with me and Sebby all the time. Stevie needs some Chris Love. It's only Tuesday and you promised to help Stevie on Thursday with the cooking."  
  
"Fine." Chris nuzzled Bucky's neck before hearing Sebastian coming down the hall. "Sebby! Make sure no enthusiastic fans grope our boyfriend!"  
  
"Wait. What?" Bucky looked so confused. Chris and Sebastian both cursed at the fact that they hadn't told Steve or Bucky about Chris being groped.  
  
"Nothing!" Chris smiled innocently. "Have fun with Tony."  
  
"Mmm..." Bucky gave them both suspicious looks before sighing. "Stevie! We're leaving!"  
  
"Okay." Steve came out of the nearby kitchen, drying his hands on a towel. "No need to shout though. I'm right here."  
  
"Oooh. Burn." Chris sniggered.  
  
"Okay, Sassholes. We'll be back." Bucky kissed Steve quickly, feeling how both Seb and Chris stared at them intensely. "Love you both."  
  
"We love you too." Chris answered for both of them as Steve was slightly dazed. Bucky and Sebastian left to go to the Tower to bother Tony and his girlfriend in an effort to give Steve and Chris time alone.  
  
"What would you like to do?" Steve watched Chris carefully, noticing the way the other blond seemed to shy away from him.  
  
"You pick." Chris said in a way that reminded Steve of the first night he ever stayed with the other blond.  
  
"Baby, I'm sorry for scaring you that time. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Steve apologized, looking very earnest and apologetic. "I should have explained what you were doing that was wrong. Not just shouted."  
  
"It's fine." Chris slowly moved closer to Steve who didn't move which he appreciated.   
  
"No, it's not. It was wrong of me to shout." Steve frowned, thinking back over that day and realizing there were signs that he was between headspaces. Chris had been very on edge, nervous and fluttering about rather than just sitting to observe like he tended to do.  
  
"Mm." Chris lowered his forehead to rest on Steve's broad chest, bringing his own arms up to grip the back of Steve's t-shirt that was actually Bucky's. Steve slowly brought his arms around Chris, holding him close. " 's Fine. Really. You've apologized and I know you mean it."  
  
"I love you, Baby." Steve kissed the top of Chris' head. "Tell me if I ever scare you like that again so I can make it right. I don't want you to be afraid of me."  
  
"I know." Chris hummed, shuffling as close as he could and pressing into Steve's warm chest. "Love you too, Steve."  
  
"What do you say to some actual naked cuddling?" Steve knew Chris liked being able to feel all of his partner.   
  
"Sounds amazing." Chris was feeling lazy, sliding his arms around Steve's neck in a silent plea to be carried. Steve couldn't help but chuckle and lifted Chris by the thighs, carrying him to the bedroom and setting the other blond down.  
  
"Silly." Steve set his phone on the nightstand and started to strip while Chris watched him openly. Steve finished undressing and moved to Chris, helping the other man undress. He traced his fingers over Chris' soft skin and smiled softly at him.  
  
"Hurry and cuddle me." Chris demanded, pulling on Steve until the bigger blond laid down. Chris squirmed on top of Steve, humming happily at the feeling of the other man against him.  
  
"Why the hell are you so cute?" Steve questioned, nibbling on Chris' bare shoulder. "I can't even handle it some days..."  
  
"Genetics. I took all the cute." Chris quipped, giggling slightly at the feeling of the soft nips. Of course, he'd deny that he ever giggled though.  
  
"I have to agree." Steve squeezed Chris, feeling how the actor squirmed again. "Ticklish?"  
  
"No!" Chris yelped, rolling off of Steve and trying to escape but being thwarted by Steve lunging on top of his back and pinning him down. "Steeeeeveeee."  
  
"Chriiiiiiissssss." Steve snickered, pressing Chris into the bed with his body and tickling the other blond who shrieked with laughter.  
  
"Please! Pleaseeeee." Chris cried out, squirming even more and trying to escape.  
  
"Please what?" Steve bit the back of Chris' neck lightly, feeling how the other man froze.   
  
"No tickling." Chris begged, pressing up against Steve and whining.  
  
"Fine, Baby." Steve switched to just lightly rubbing Chris' sides with his fingertips. "Settle, Sugar."  
  
"Sorry." Chris pressed his head back into Steve's shoulder and relaxing as the warmth and weight of the super-soldier on him made him feel protected.   
  
"Just relax, my Baby." Steve's voice was very soft and fond as he rubbed Chris' sides and hips. "I love you so very much, Chris. Don't forget that. I know we don't spend as much time together as we do with Seb and Bucky but I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Chris turned his head slightly, putting his face close to Steve's and kissing him lightly. "My Captain and my Daddy."  
  
"Pretty Baby." Steve moved off of Chris and pulled him close to just cuddle. He spooned Chris, fitting the man in the curve of his body and holding him tightly. "I won't let go, okay? I won't ever let go until you and Seb want me to."  
  
"Never. We won't want you to let go." Chris shifted slightly, pressing his back more firmly against Steve's chest and wondering what brought on Steve's sudden melancholy. "You and Bucky are the best things that've happened to us."  
  
"We both love you." Steve spoke simply, feeling Chris' leg come back and over both of his. He was worried about the inevitable aging and demise of their boys. This last time they were left alone showed out how much more fragile they were than the two super-soldiers. He didn't want to lose them, they were his and Bucky's world.  
  
"Stevie?" Chris squirmed free and then rolled to face the pale blond, holding Steve's face between his hands and pressing a kiss to each part of his face. To his forehead, his cheeks, his chin, his nose and delicate ones to his closed eyes.   
  
"Hm?" Steve slowly opened his eyes to look at the pure blue ones of Chris and felt the younger man press a chaste kiss to his lip.  
  
"Whatever you're thinking about, it's probably a long way off." Chris spoke fiercely, fingers digging into Steve's face slightly. "Don't waste time now worrying about something that won't happen for a long time."  
  
"I'm just scared. You and Seb are so breakable. What if Bucky or I accidentally forget ourselves and hurt you guys?" Steve was bad at expressing his thoughts.  
  
"Steve... You and Seb have been dating since we filmed Winter Soldier. That's over four years. You haven't hurt him, have you? And Bucky and I got together at the beginning of filming Civil War. He hasn't hurt me." Chris slid his arms around Steve's neck, holding Steve's head to his chest and sighing. "You both are so very conscious of not hurting us. Even when you aren't paying attention, you are. I've seen you move to prevent something from splattering on me without even realizing it. You've saved Seb multiple times from falling without even having your eyes on him. Bucky's grabbed both Seb and I when we nearly walked into traffic while talking to each other. You guys won't hurt us."  
Steve pressed his face into Chris' chest, taking comfort in being held and sighed lowly. "I hate how rational you and Seb can be."  
"You and Bucky can be pretty rational too." Chris snickered, kissing the top of Steve's head. "Can we go back to just cuddling and being little goofballs now that we've got the heavy stuff cleared?"  
  
"Yeah. C'mere. I wanna hold you." Steve squirmed free and tugged Chris on top of him.   
  
"You smell so good. Makes me feel safe and like I'm always home when you hold me." Chris muttered, nosing at Steve's neck and closing his eyes. "All of you make me feel safe."  
  
"Oh, Babe." Steve smiled brightly, running his warm hands over Chris' back. He remembered Bucky telling him that Chris likes massages and he started to work the knots from Chris' back, earning a low pleased moan. Steve could feel how Chris became limp and pliant on top of him, his breathing slow and deep but he wasn't asleep. Chris was just entirely relaxed and content.


	17. Muffins

"Bucky?" Sebastian turned his head to look at the other man who was driving.  
  
"Yes, Babe?" Bucky glanced over at Sebastian, noting the worried look.  
  
"What's gonna happen when Chris and I are old and dying?" Sebastian was anxious, biting his lip and fiddling with his sleeve cuffs.  
  
"What brought that on?!" Bucky pulled off into an empty parking lot and turned to look at his boyfriend. "Where the hell is this coming from?"  
  
"Steve. He didn't say it directly but it was implied. He's worried about the future." Sebastian yelped as Bucky unbuckled him and dragged him over into his lap.  
  
"Babe... Don't worry... Stevie and I are just making plans for later." Bucky didn't tell him those plans included dying shortly after Chris and Sebastian. "Don't worry about it, okay? Everything's just fine."  
  
"Promise?" Sebastian buried his face in Bucky's neck.  
  
"I promise." Bucky kissed the top of Sebastian's head.  
  
"Think Chrissy and Stevie made up yet?" Seb peeked at Bucky.  
  
"It's only been twenty minutes. Give them at least half an hour." Bucky snorted. "They'll either have sex or cuddle. Or both."  
  
"Chrissy really is insatiable." Seb grinned. "He's so cute and needy though that it's hard to be annoyed by how often he wants it."  
  
"He is." Bucky agreed. "He's so precious though."  
  
"The noises he makes when he has his dick sucked is pretty hot too." Seb smirked. "But he's so sweet and trusting that it makes me a bit anxious sometimes because what if I mess up and lose that trust?"  
  
"You won't. You're so good with him. And you yourself are a good boy." Bucky pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips, tasting the slight tang of blood from where Seb had bitten through the skin. "You're both great for us. Did you know that Stevie used to have nightmares a lot but then you guys started dating and they don't happen nearly as often?"  
  
"Really?" Sebastian curled into Bucky's lap, smiling slightly.  
  
"Really. Now, let's go see Tony about my arm." Bucky grinned, moving Sebastian back to his own seat and waited until Sebastian was buckled before driving. He parked and brought Sebastian to Tony's workshop. "Stark! I'm here!"  
  
"Excellent! My favorite Robo-Cop and his cute little mini-me." Tony cried out, bouncing up from his chair and approaching.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Sebastian was half hidden behind Bucky.  
  
"Nah. Just happy." Tony grinned widely.  
  
"I think I like you better when your girlfriend is around." Bucky muttered.  
  
"Anyways, sit down and lemme take a look at your arm." Tony instructed and pulled out his tools and proceeded to examine Bucky's arm thoroughly and do maintenance on it.  
  
"Ughhhh." Seb groaned, leaning his head on Bucky's non-occupied arm.  
  
"Soon, Babe." Bucky soothed.  
  
"Genius takes time!" Tony sounded aggrieved.  
  
"I could be at home with our boyfriends and having kinky sex." Sebastian pouted.  
  
"Mm. You and Chris on your knees for me and Stevie." Bucky grinned while Tony made fake gagging noises. "Fuck you both so hard you can't walk for a WEEK."  
  
"Oh my god! Stooooop." Tony covered his ears. "Gross. I don't need to hear about two grandpas getting it on with their mini me's."  
  
"That sounds illegal." Sebastian snickered, looking at Tony who had grease on the sides of his face and in his hair. "Anyways, are you done?"  
  
"Yes. It should be fine now. Shuri will be visiting with T'Challa so be prepared to get your new arm." Tony wiped his hands on a cloth and wrinkled his nose. "Now get out of here with your sickening displays of affection."  
  
"Muffin!" Seb grinned as a flying baked good nailed Tony squarely in the back of the head. "Hey, Goddess of Baked Goods."  
  
"Smart man." Tony's girlfriend snickered, handing Sebastian and Bucky freshly baked muffins. "Enjoy. And ignore Tony. I do sometimes."  
  
"Ouch. Hurtful." Tony wrapped his arm around her hips as she stood next to his chair. "Now, shoo lovebirds. I have some loving of my own to do."  
  
"Not happening. You're all covered in Zeus knows what." The brunette woman tutted. "And now, I'll be off to commiserate with Pepper over the men in our lives."  
  
"See ya." Bucky held Sebastian's hand after putting his shirt back on and took Seb to the car. "This is really good."  
  
"She sent me the recipe for it too!" Seb grinned, checking his phone. "If I wasn't taken, I'd kiss her!"  
  
"Please don't." Bucky snorted, driving to the store and parking. "Wait here."  
  
"What? Okay." Seb nodded, focusing on his phone. He waited for Bucky to come back and humming to himself, posting a photo on Instagram of himself.  
  
Bucky came back with three bouquets of flowers, making sure that Sebastian wasn't paying attention and got in. "Doll~ I got ya something."  
  
"Hm? Oh! They're pretty." Sebastian blushed, taking the thing of flowers that Bucky handed him.  
  
"Just cause you, Chrissy and Stevie deserve something pretty." Bucky had Sebastian hold the other two things of flowers as he drove home. He parked and helped Sebastian from the car, kissing his cheek. "Go put yours in a vase and get two vases for Stevie and Chrissy's please."  
  
"Okay, Bucky." Sebastian made his way into the kitchen and Bucky strolled down the hall to the bedroom where Steve caught his eye.  
  
"Hey." Steve smiled, seeing how Bucky had both his hands behind his back.  
  
"How'd it go?" Bucky hummed.  
  
"Pretty good. We're good now." Steve nuzzled Chris' hair, getting a sleepy whimper from the other blond. "Baby, Bucky and Sebby are back."  
  
"Don't care. Tired." Chris pouted against Steve's neck, earning a laugh from both men.  
  
"I brought you and Stevie something though." Bucky chuckled lowly.  
  
"Hm?" Chris turned his head, peering at Bucky suspiciously.  
  
"Gotta sit up, Babe." Bucky prompted and Chris moved himself with an aggrieved groan. He tucked himself against Steve's side though. Bucky gave them their flowers. "Pretty flowers for the pretty boys I have."  
  
"Aw, Bucky." Chris blushed, smelling the flowers.  
  
"Thanks, Jerk." Steve was pleased though, looking at the flowers.  
  
"C'mon. Sebby's got vases for them." Bucky prompted again, leaning over to drag Chris over his shoulder.  
  
"Stoooop! I coulda dropped my flowers!" Chris used one hand to smack Bucky's ass.  
  
"You weren't moving fast enough." Bucky shrugged, leaving Steve to follow.


	18. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be moving in the next day or two and the new place isn't set up for internet yet. So I probably won't be publishing much unless I go to the library.

Seb~ Lemme top you." Chris headbutted Sebastian's shoulder.  
  
"Shh... It's Wednesday. The day before Thanksgiving and you're wanting to have sex." Sebastian was running his hands through his hair in anxiety. "We have to get the stuff that needs to chill overnight done today. No time for sex."  
  
"Ugh." Chris pouted, headbutting Sebastian again.  
  
"What are you? A puppy?" Seb snorted, pausing in his task and turning to look at Chris fully. He regretted asking that when Chris licked his entire face from the tip of his chin all the way to his hairline. "Chris!"  
  
"I'm your puppy, Seb~" Chris snickered, casually moving between Sebastian and the counter to keep him from going back to what he was doing.  
  
"Christopher." Sebastian gave him a stern look. "I'm trying to get this done." He moved Chris from his space and nudged him off from the area where he was working.  
  
Chris huffed and went to go find Steve or Bucky, remembering that Bucky was helping Agent Coulson train some newbies before Thanksgiving tomorrow. He found Steve drawing in the sunroom, sitting close by and waiting quietly for Steve to finish.   
  
"Hey, Sugar." Steve finished up the shading on the drawing he'd done and set his sketchpad aside before turning to Chris. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I upset Sebby by interrupting him while he was cooking." Chris mumbled, rubbing his eyes which clued Steve into where he was mentally.  
  
"He is very worried about tomorrow being perfect, Baby." Steve reached out to pull Chris close and the shorter man shuffled over. He drew Chrissy (Because he was definitely dealing with his and Bucky's baby boy now) into his lap and kissed his forehead. "So he's a bit grumpy. I promise he'll be in a better mood later. But you shouldn't have been in the kitchen while he was working."  
  
"Sorry, Daddy." Chrissy mumbled yet again, resting his head against Steve's neck.  
  
"I know you are. You're just so excited for tomorrow, huh?" Steve smoothed a hand over his boy's arm.  
  
"Mhm. Get to spend it with you and Papa and Sebby." Chris sniffled slightly. His Daddy made him feel very small and not as wound up.  
  
"That's right. It's our first big holiday together." Steve smiled against Chris' hair. "I mean, besides Halloween."  
  
"Sebby ate too much candy." Chrissy hummed. "Me too."  
  
"That's right. Both of our boys had upset bellies because you ate candy when you weren't supposed to." Steve could tell Chris was going to cry at any moment. "I love you, Chrissy."  
  
"I'm a bad boy. Upset my Sebby!" Chrissy burst into noisy tears, apparently still convinced that Sebastian was upset with him.  
  
"No, Baby, no. You aren't." Steve adjusted Chris to hold onto him like a koala and stood up, holding the boy's thighs as he carried him. He met Sebastian who had come running from the kitchen.  
  
"What happened? Is he hurt?" Sebastian frowned, looking over what he could see of Chris.  
  
"He's got it in his head that he's a bad boy and that you're upset with him." Steve explained, shifting to hold Chris with one arm and rubbing the Little's back.  
  
"Oh, Chrissy. No, Honey. I'm not upset with you." Sebastian shook his head, kissing the back of Chris' head. "Sweetheart, can you look at me?"  
  
Chris turned watery blue eyes on Sebastian's pale ones. His whole face was red and splotchy already from crying.  
  
"I'm not upset with you. You aren't a bad boy. I shouldn't have snapped." Sebastian rested his own head on Steve's shoulder, ignoring the twinge in his neck from the awkward position. He pressed his forehead to Chris'. "You are such a good boy. Sebby was just being a grouch. I'm sorry."  
  
"Not mad?" Chris sniffled again.  
  
"Not mad." Sebastian confirmed, brushing his lips across Chris' cheek. "No more crying now, Baby. Everything's just fine."  
  
"Love you, My Sebby." Chris had his thumb in his mouth.  
  
"Love my Chrissy too." Sebastian smiled. "Now... I just pulled some cookies out of the oven... I think Daddy should let you have one for being a good boy."  
  
"It's almost lunch time. Why don't we wait and Chris can have TWO after lunch?" Steve bargained, not wanting to spoil the boy's lunch.  
  
"Two?" Chris sounded hopeful.  
  
"Two if you eat all your lunch." Steve confirmed.  
  
"I'll go heat up some of that awesome soup Tony's girlfriend sent over this morning." Sebastian kissed Chris chastely on the lips and then Steve firmly on his before going in the kitchen.  
  
"Diaper, Daddy?" Chrissy looked at Steve with big eyes, knowing he had the potential for an accident but not wanting to be Big right now.  
  
"You want a diaper on?" Steve hadn't ever had Chris want to be little in the middle of the day, at least not consciously make the decision to be.  
  
"Please." Chris sucked on his fingers, looking at Steve anxiously. Like he would be scolded for wanting to be Little on a busy day.  
  
"Of course, Honey. Let's go put one on." Steve spoke reassuringly, carrying Chris to the nursery and laying him on the changing table. He lovingly diapered Chris, making sure nothing would rub uncomfortably. "I bet Sebby has the soup done, Chrissy. You ready to go have some lunch?"  
  
"Mhm." Chrissy reached to his daddy and stuffed his face in the blond's neck once he was picked up. Steve had put him into a warm pair of sweatpants and a sweater that could be either Bucky's or Steve's.  
  
"Pretty Baby." Steve walked through the house and into the kitchen where Sebastian waited with three filled bowls.  
  
"Bucky says he'll be back later tonight." Seb had gotten a phone call while they were busy. "The Trainees are even dumber than he expected to quote what he said."  
  
"They try their best." Steve spoke calmly, feeding Chris his bowl of soup first. He knew the Little would be content to just sit in his lap while he ate his own lunch. "And they're actually excited to go see family."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." Sebastian smiled at Chris who looked like a baby bird, opening his mouth for Steve to feed him. "Well, we get to have our little family tomorrow."  
  
"Happy." Chrissy mumbled, finished with his lunch now that the bowl was empty.  
  
"You're happy?" Sebastian tilted his head slightly to look at Chris who had scrunched down and tucked his head under Steve's chin.  
  
"Mhm. With Daddy, Papa and my Sebby." Chrissy nodded slightly, clutching Steve's shirt in his hand as the older man ate his lunch. He knew to wait and not ask for the treat he'd been promised, it would be given to him soon enough.  
  
"We love you." Steve hummed, squeezing Chris. "Seb, can you get Chrissy his cookies now?"  
  
"Yep. They're still warm but not hot." Sebastian handed Chris a paper plate with two cookies on it. "Here, Baby."  
  
"Thank you, Sebby." Chrissy smiled sweetly at the other man and ate his cookies slowly, looking pleased.  
  
"Anytime, Chrissy." Sebastian gave Steve a cookie and then sat down with his own cookie, pale eyes taking in two of his boyfriends.


	19. Thankful

Chris trembled slightly, watching as Bucky set up the webcam and worked on hooking the laptop to the TV. They were going to Skype Chris' family, having already done so with Sebastian's family earlier by having Bucky hold the phone and found it difficult. Steve was observing what Bucky was doing and attempting to assist.

"Here, Chris." Sebastian brought in a plate with some pie on it, ignoring Steve's disapproving look. "Bucky said it was okay."

"Okay, Seb." Chris' hands were raking up and down his thighs, anxiety written all over his face. He was never this nervous to talk to his family but they'd be telling Chris' family about their relationship.

"Chris, we don't have to Skype them. We can just send a text to say Happy Thanksgiving." Sebastian soothed, setting the pie plate into Chris' lap and holding one of his hands for a moment.

"I promised them." Chris shook his head, grabbing the fork and starting to eat the pie. His nerves were still high but his shaking slowed as he ate.

Steve approached the couch, running his fingers through Chris' hair. "It's okay, Sugar."

"Can I sit in your lap?" Chris looked vulnerable, eyes huge as he looked at Steve. Sebastian had taken the empty plate and fork off to the kitchen. Chris desperately needed his Daddy to hold him.

"Of course." Steve gently pulled Chris to his feet and took the seat he had been in. Chris curled into Steve, feeling the super-soldier slide his arms around him. "I've got you."

Chris buried his face into Steve's neck, breathing in the scent of Steve's cologne. It soothed him, helped the trembling finally stop.

"Seb, you're gonna sit in my lap." Bucky had finished setting up and sat on the couch. Sebastian returned with big cups of water and set them down before seating himself in Bucky's lap. "Ready?"

"Mhm." Chris hummed, not taking his face from Steve's neck. He felt safer in Daddy's arms like nothing could touch him.

"Alright." Bucky squeezed Chris' ankle as the dark blond had stretched his legs into Sebastian's lap. Sebastian was leaning back against Bucky's chest while Chris was sideways in Steve's lap. Bucky pressed call and the Skype calling tone began to ring.

"Chris, I need you to stay Big for me." Steve murmured, rubbing his boyfriend's back. "Once we get done with this, you can be Little."

"Okay." Chris whispered, pressing more into Steve's warmth but looking towards the webcam. The first thing they saw was Scott's grinning face.

"Hey guys. Mom! It's time!" Scott attracted the rest of the Evans family and they huddled around.

"Chris? Why are you in Steve's lap?" Lisa looked confused, brow creasing. "And why is Sebastian in Sergeant Barnes' lap?"

"We need to tell you something later... But first. How is everyone?" Chris was proud that his voice didn't crack or waver.

"We're great." Shanna smiled at her brother as Carly called a greeting from the kitchen. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. Pretty happy." Chris relaxed slightly, no longer plastered to Steve but more just cuddling into him. "Been pretty busy."

"It was very nice of Sebastian and Steve to come out to support you." Lisa piped up, trying to puzzle out what was going on.

"They've been a huge help too. Seb read my lines with me a bunch and Steve made sure we both were fed and watered during those times." Chris shot a soft look at Sebastian and then at Steve. "Bucky was amazing too. I would've fallen apart without the three of them."

"Nice to see you, Ma'am." Bucky greeted, knowing Lisa was not as fond of him as she portrayed. He knew she found him dangerous and that she wished Chris would date someone safer.

"Thank you, Sebastian and Captain Rogers." Lisa ignored Bucky for a moment. "Hello, Sergeant Barnes."

"Chris, you're missing the Pecan Pie." Scott gloated. "I got a whole one to myself."

"That's okay. Steve made some amazing apple pie." Chris smiled adorably, hearing the low chuckle from the pale blond. "And Tony's really nice girlfriend made some pecan pie and a rhubarb one too for us."

"Don't forget the fact that she gave me that muffin recipe too." Sebastian laughed.

"What is going on with the four of you?" Lisa spoke bluntly now.

"Mom... Shanna, Carly. We're in a fourway relationship." Chris was paler than normal, looking ready to flee. "I know it's unusual but we're happier this way and I love them so much."

"That is..." Lisa looked angry. "I don't support it. It's unnatural. And wrong. A person should only have one partner."

"Mom." Chris' voice cracked, the normally bearded man looking close to tears.

"Don't mom me. It's disgusting, Chris. Humans are meant to be monogamous." Lisa shouted. "It's Barnes' fault. He led you down that path."

Chris started to cry, Steve standing and taking his boy out to calm him down. Sebastian looked furious and Bucky's expression was carefully blank, the metal armed assassin internally enraged that Chris had been made to cry.

"Goodbye, Scott and Chris' sisters." Bucky hung up before Sebastian could start shouting.

"What did you do that for?!" Sebastian yelled. "You didn't even defend us."

"Yelling at Lisa would upset Chris more. She's his mother and he loves her very much." Bucky stroked Sebastian's cheek. "Let's give Steve a bit to try and calm Chris down and so you can calm down."

Sebastian sagged into Bucky, feeling how tense they both were and sighed. He wanted to give Lisa a piece of his mind for desparaging them and for making Chris cry. Chris hadn't deserved that.

Steve took Chris into the bedroom, sitting on the bed and holding him tightly. His heart broke as he listened to Chris sob, feeling the desperate grip Chris had on his shirt.

"Baby, shh. It's okay, Sugar." Steve prayed that everyone else in Chris' family would accept them. Sebastian's family had been happy for them, pleased that Sebastian was so loved.

"What if there's something wrong with me for wanting all of you?" Chris sounded broken, chest heaving with sobs.

"There is nothing wrong with you! You are so perfect. Your heart is so goddamn big and that's why you love us so much, Chris. You have a huge heart and so much love to give." Steve spoke urgently, needing to dispel any negative thoughts Chris had. "There is nothing wrong with having a relationship like this. We aren't hurting anyone and we all consented to it."

"I don't understand why she got mad." Chris admitted in a soft voice.

"She doesn't understand us." Steve kissed the top of Chris' head. "Baby, you are so perfect. Don't ever think there's anything wrong with you."

"Thank you, Daddy." Chris mumbled, needing to drop into Little-Space. He couldn't handle being Big right now.

"Let's get a diaper on you and then we'll have dinner." Steve caught Bucky's eye as the brunet came in.

"Seb's getting Chris' plate and his own ready." Bucky explained, setting down a diaper and the baby powder. "Thought you'd need this."

"Papa." Chris looked at Bucky who smiled at him.

"Hey, Chrissy. You happy it's Thanksgiving?" Bucky talked to Chris as Steve diapered their boy.

"Pie." Chrissy nodded.

"After you eat dinner. Then we can have dessert." Steve carried Chrissy to the little used dining room and sat down after putting Chris in the chair next to his.

"Thank you, My Sebby." Chrissy thanked Sebastian as the Romanian set a full plate in front of him.

"You're welcome, Sweetie." Seb kissed Chris' forehead, smiling softly and then sitting across from him next to Bucky.

They ate slowly with plenty of talking, discussing various topics and exchanging funny stories from the past.


	20. Spook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna go back in time a bit to October and show some of their Spooktastic fun for the next couple of chapters.

Sebastian trembled as he watched the movie, clutching Chris' sweater in his lap and burying his face in the fabric. He didn't know why he'd chosen to watch a horror movie when he was by himself. He shuddered, hearing creaking from outside and yelped as lightning flashed. A storm was starting and judging by the thunder that rumbled within a few seconds, it was close by.    
  
Sebastian screamed as someone touched his shoulder and he fell off the couch, starting to cry and scrambling back. He pressed himself in the corner of the room and tried to make himself a smaller target.   
  
"Sebby?" Chris' concerned voice reached the terrified male's ears as a dim light from one of the many salt lamps lit up the room slightly. "Sebby, baby. Come to Bubba."   
  
"Bubba!" Sebby cried out, seeing that it was in fact his beloved big brother Chris. He got to Chris as fast as he could and lifted his arms to be held. He was still sobbing as he was lifted and an uncomfortable dampness told him he'd had an accident.   
  
"Oh, Sebby. Why are you watching this?" Chris held Sebastian with one arm and leaned over the back of the couch to snag the remote and shut the TV off. "C'mon, Pumpkin. Let's get you into a diaper and some jammies."   
  
Sebby shoved his face into Chris' neck, sounding absolutely pitiful as he cried. His heart was racing and his breathing hitched, clinging to Bubba tightly.   
  
"How about a nice bottle too? And sleeping in bed with me." Chris soothed, taking Sebastian to the nursery and carefully laying him down much to Sebby's displeasure. The Little boy let Chris know it by wailing as though his heart was breaking. "Shh, Baby. I'm right here. You'll get a rash if you don't let me change you."

Sebby just wanted Chris to hold him, his cries increasing as he was diapered and then put in warm footie pajamas. Chris quickly scooped him up, taking him to the kitchen and making him a warm bottle with honey and vanilla in it. They ended up in the rocking recliner in the living room, Sebby curled in Chris’ lap and drinking from the bottle while Chris cradled him.

“Such a good baby.” Chris crooned, rocking slowly to help Sebby fall asleep. “Sleep tight, Sebby. Bubba will watch over you.”

Sebby looked at Chris with huge trusting eyes that seemed to look at the blond’s soul, one hand grasping Chris’ shirt tightly. His eyes slowly slid shut as he drank from the bottle, whimpering when it was removed but sighing as it was replaced with a pacifier. He didn't often use them, it was more Chrissy that did because Chrissy was tiny compared to Sebby's two to three years old.

“Night, Sweetheart.” Chris whispered, carefully carrying Seb to the bedroom and laying him down. Sebastian's eyes shot open and he started crying again, reaching for Chris desperately. “Hey, hey. I'm not leaving. I'm just getting undressed. Shh. I'm right here.”

Chris finished undressing and climbed on the bed, grunting as Sebastian threw himself into his lap. “My  Bubba.” Seb trembled, pressing into Chris. 

“Yes, Sweet pea. Your Bubba.” Chris soothed, pulling the blanket up and tucking it around them. He rocked Sebastian from side to side, trying to calm the crying toddler and sighing when he succeeded. He wracked his brain to try and figure out why Sebastian would watch a horror movie by himself. Sebastian usually wanted someone to watch with him so he could cuddle with them and hide during the scary parts. 

“Bubba mad?” Sebastian's voice was tiny, sniffling as he looked at Chris.

“No, Baby. Bubba isn't mad. But why did you watch such a scary movie by yourself?” The blond questioned.

“Was big.” Sebby muttered, burying his face into Chris’ chest. “Was fine.”

“You aren't allowed to watch any horror movies by yourself whether you're big or Little. You know that, Baby.” Chris scolded. 

“Sorry, Bubba. Sorry.” Sebastian's lip wobbled, looking like he'd burst into tears at any second.

“I know you are, Honey. It's Night Night time now.” Chris was not punishing Sebastian. It wasn't his call and Seb wasn't his Little, he was his brother and brothers don't punish each other. He'd talk to Daddy and Papa when they got back.

“Don't go?” Seb clutched Chris tightly and inhaled the warm scent that made him feel so calm.

“Bubba won't go. I'll go to sleep with my Little Sebby though. I'm very tired.” Chris started massaging Seb’s back, feeling the Little boy get heavier by the second and heard the soft snores from Sebastian. He rested his head back into the pillows and closed his eyes, trying to calm his mind enough to sleep.

He had a feeling Big Sebastian wouldn't emerge tomorrow at all.


	21. Caring

Chris woke up two days later to someone sitting on his stomach. “Sebby? What’re you doing?”

“I'm not Little, Chris.” Sebastian's clearly adult voice alerted the blond that Seb had left his headspace. The brunet shifted and leaned down, smiling as he pressed a kiss to the sleepy blond’s lips. 

“Wait til I've brushed my teeth. Then I'll kiss you.” Chris turned his head away, slowly sitting up once Seb moved from his stomach. “I'll be right back.”

He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, chasing away the nasty taste in his mouth that happened when he breathed through his mouth while asleep. He shaved his his stubble, deciding to keep the clean shaven look for a bit longer and stuck his head under the faucet to fully wake up. Chris pulled his dripping head out of the sink and yelped as a towel was flung over his hair.

“Relax. It's just me.” Seb soothed, rubbing Chris’ hair briskly with the towel. He tossed it in the hamper once he deemed Chris’ hair dry enough and grinned. “Kiss now.”

“What do you say?” Chris snorted, looking amused at Sebastian's eagerness. 

“Please, sexiest actor alive.” Seb pressed up into Chris’ space, leaning against his chest and employing his best sad puppy eyes.

“Suck up.” Chris sounded fond, bringing his lips to Sebastian and kissing him. He felt the brunet squirming against him and automatically tightened his hold to still the other man’s movement. “Care to tell me why you watched that movie?”

“Chrisssss…” Seb pouted. “I was big and I was fine until the storm started and you scared the shit out of me.”

“Mmmhmm.” Chris had his ‘I don't believe you but I'll let it slide for now’ face. “Have you eaten yet?”

“Nope. Wanted to wait for you.” Sebastian nuzzled against Chris. He was very overly affectionate right now, wanting to make up for dropping so suddenly and making Chris take care of him when the blond was already stressed about other things.

“Love you, Sebastian Stan. So much.” Chris knew something was going through Sebastian's head. 

“Love you too, Christopher Robert Evans.” Sebastian smiled, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. Chris was so perfect and he didn't understand how anyone could dislike him. “I'll cook though.”

“You don't have to.” Chris frowned, pressing Seb into him more. 

“I want to though. You took such good care of me.” Seb ignored the frown on Chris’ face and squirmed free. “Put some clothes on, Sweetcheeks.”

“You should stop listening to Bucky's nicknames so much.” Chris wrinkled his nose at Sweetcheeks, Bucky had called him that a few times.

“Aw but they're cute. Though you're sexy so maybe I should find some sexy ones to fit.” Seb teased, swaying his hips as he walked out. Chris’ eyes had been drawn to that perfect butt and his mouth had dropped open. He'd never heard Sebastian talk like that to him, the obvious innuendos and sexy strutting combining for one confused Bostonian.

Chris heard Sebastian calling him and scrambled to follow, slamming his shoulder into the wall and grunting. “Fuck. That kinda hurt.”

“You okay, Honey?” Seb stuck his head out of the kitchen and frowned.

“Yeah, just fine.” Chris nodded, moving to Sebastian and kissing the crease between the Romanian’s eyebrows. He smiled softly, looking at the man in his arms and just marveling in the fact that Sebastian loved him.

“Good. I hate when you get hurt.” Sebastian looked adorable as he snuggled against Chris. “I'm gonna make pancakes.”

“Oooh. What kind?” Chris was always up for pancakes.

“You'll see.” Sebastian pressed their lips together for a minute, enjoying the connection between them. He pulled back and turned to the cabinets that held his needed supplies. “Chris, can you go put clothes on? We aren't supposed to be naked in the kitchen.”

“Cheeky.” Chris swatted Sebastian's butt and made his way back to the bedroom to get dressed. He stole a pair of Steve's sweatpants and one of Bucky's favorite shirts, breathing in the scent of Bucky's cologne that never seemed to leave the well worn fabric. He slid on a pair of socks and grabbed a pair for Sebastian, knowing his lover was almost always cold. “Seeeeeeb.”

“Yes, Sweetheart?” Sebastian's voice was muffled as though he had something in his mouth. Chris made his way back into the kitchen and stared as Sebastian ate a banana obscenely. The Brunet pushed it into his mouth, practically deepthroating the banana and looking at Chris from under his long lashes.

Chris just gaped at him, watching in fascination as Sebastian's mouth moved over the fruit. His sweatpants were doing absolutely nothing to hide his erection.

“Did you need something, Babe?” Sebastian turned away, eating the fruit normally now and smirking while Chris couldn't see it.

“I uh… I brought you some socks.” Chris offered weakly, swallowing quickly to keep the tremble from his voice.

“Can you help me put them on? My hands are a bit dirty.” Sebastian flashed a smile over his shoulder at the blond. 

“Sure.” Chris knelt down by Sebastian's legs, letting Sebastian's leg rest over his shoulder while he slid the sock over Seb’s foot. “Your feet are like ice.”

He put the other sock onto the other man, rising up to his full height and resting against Sebastian's back. Chris hooked his arms around Sebastian's waist, knowing the other man could feel his erection against him. 

“You're being distracting, Honey.” Seb chided playfully. “In the kitchen, Chris?”

“Hush. I seem to recall you and Bucky having sex in the kitchen multiple times. Especially that first time he watched over you for Steve.” Chris licked the shell of Sebastian's ear. He felt the Romanian shudder in his hold and smiled.

“I'm hungry though.” Seb pouted, making the pancakes and setting them on a plate. “I made banana chocolate chip pancakes just for you, Chris.”

“Mm.” Chris wavered, he loved banana chocolate chip pancakes a lot. He let go of Sebastian and got himself a cup of coffee, waiting for Sebastian to give him a plate of the delicious goodness. He poured the syrup onto his pancakes and wolfed them down, moaning happily at the taste.

Sebastian looked pleased, watching Chris utterly destroy the meal and ate his own slowly. He liked to feed his lovers, wanting to take care of them in a way he knew how. He refilled Chris’ coffee and leaned against him from behind once the Romanian had finished eating. Seb liked to be close just like Chris did, being very fond of cuddling up together when their super-soldiers were gone.

“I'm finished.” Chris carefully stood up and loaded all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, setting it to run and then scooped Sebastian up.

“Chris!” Seb laughed, putting his arms around the other man’s neck. He was carried through the house and into their bedroom, being laid down gently.

“Gonna show you how much I love you. You don't have to think that it was a burden for me to take care of you. I love taking care of Sebby just as much as you love taking care of Chrissy. I'm your boyfriend, I signed up to be there for whatever you needed from me.” Chris pressed Sebastian into the bed, pinning his wrists down. “So don't ever think it's an inconvenience for me to take care of you. No matter how stressed you think I am, it doesn't matter. Being with you in any way helps me not stress. Got it?”

“Yes, Chris.” Sebastian's lip trembled slightly, pulling at Chris’ hold and wrapping his arms back around the blond’s neck. He could feel the sincerity and love radiating from Chris and it made him a bit overwhelmed.

“I love you so much.” Chris murmured, lowering his head down and pressing a kiss to Sebastian's cheek. “Never a burden to be with you.”

Sebastian didn't speak, just lifted his head and kissed Chris. He needed to feel Chris, not in the wild passionate way from how he wanted before but in a gentle way. He could feel how careful Chris was with him, the tender way that Chris rested between his thighs and kept his weight off of Sebastian.

“I'm gonna undress you, Baby. Is that okay?” Chris looked serious.

“Yes, please.” Sebastian nodded, letting go of his tight grip on Chris’ neck. The blond sat up and carefully undressed the brunet, devouring him with his eyes before carelessly undressing himself.

“You are so perfect.” Chris breathed out, splaying his fingers over Sebastian's chest and smiling at his partner. He leaned down, placing a kiss over Sebastian's heart and turning so his ear pressed over the spot. He could hear how fast Sebastian's heart was beating and relished in the fact that he was the one who caused it.

“Please, Chris.” Sebastian repeated, feeling the soft kisses that Chris trailed along his body. He watched Chris grab one of the many containers of lubricant from the nightstand and coated his fingers. Sebastian shivered as one slick finger circled his entrance, it had been a bit since he'd bottomed. He hadn't bottomed for over a week and he'd spent two of those days in his Little-Space. He mewled as Chris pushed his finger in slowly, spreading his legs wider automatically.

Chris watched Sebastian's face closely for any discomfort but found none, just a needy look that had him pulling his finger free and then pushing two in to hurry the process a tiny bit. He wouldn't skip any steps, especially not preparation. He wouldn't do anything that could hurt his precious Sebastian. He scissored his fingers apart, feeling the way Seb shifted and kept working his fingers until he could move them relatively easily. He added a third finger and spread them apart, watching at the way Sebastian's body opened for him.

He worked his fingers until Sebastian was practically sobbing with need, wiping his fingers clean on a tissue and then slicking his cock with more lubricant. Chris slowly pressed inside, feeling the way Seb clutched at him. He lowered his head and kissed Sebastian's red lips, tasting the chocolate from their breakfast and a bit of the mint from Sebastian's toothpaste.

“Oh.” Seb moaned slightly as Chris bottomed out, feeling very full. He trembled slightly, looking at Chris trustingly. Chris would take care of him.

“I've got you.” Chris laid several loving kisses on Sebastian's red face. He slowly rocked his hips, keeping his weight off of Sebastian while leaning down. His Romanian made a soft noise when Chris started to lean back, reaching for him. “Hey, hey. I got you.”

Sebastian just wanted Chris as close as possible, shifting himself to hold onto the blond and feeling the steady movement of Chris’ hips rocking into him. It was slow, tender and very loving. It wasn't mindless fucking, it was making love. He could feel Chris’ overwhelming love for him. It made him feel like he was flying high, drunk on Chris’ love. 

Chris shifted, changing his pace but keeping it soft. He knew exactly what Sebastian needed from him and he intended to give it to him. The older man initiated a kiss, licking his way into Sebastian's mouth and exploring. The brunet let out several needy noises, wrapping his legs around Chris’ steadily rocking hips. He was so close, their games from earlier having gotten him wound up.

“Let go for me, Sebby.” Chris ordered gently, wrapping a hand around the younger man’s member and pumping it slightly faster than his thrusts. Sebastian arched up, crying out quietly for Chris and splattering them both with sticky ropes of ejaculate. He clenched around Chris, using the grip of his legs around Chris’ hips to move himself on the length inside him. He wanted Chris to finish in him.

It didn't take long and then Chris came with a muffled shout, his face buried in Sebastian's neck. He stopped moving and just rested against the other man, feeling the way Sebastian's arms slid around him. 

“Love you, Chris. Thank you.” Sebastian looked teary eyed.

“Love you too. And thank you for letting me take care of you.” Chris pressed his lips to the side of Sebastian's neck, content in letting Seb cling to him as much as he wanted.


	22. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides to throw a party of a different kind for his favorite nephews.

“Ready, Baby?” Steve nuzzled Chris’ hair, smiling at how cute the boy looked. They'd dressed Chrissy and Sebby up as Velma (who had become Vincent) and Shaggy. Tony had directed them to a very excellent seamstress and had sneakily paid for the costumes.

Bucky had been roped into dressing as Daphne and Steve was Fred. Daphne had become Drake though and Bucky would hit anyone who suggested he wear a dress anywhere near Tony Stark. The billionaire definitely wouldn't let him live it down. Although he'd heard from Tony's girlfriend that Tony would be in a kilt at the little party they were throwing. It would only be the team and Chris and Sebastian.

“Daddy? I look cute?” Sebby tugged at his Daddy's sleeve, pouting and pulling at his orange sweater.

“You look adorable.” Steve smiled, shifting Chrissy in his arms.

“Daddy!” Chrissy giggled, clutching Steve around the neck. “My Sebby cute.”

“My Baby Bubba cute.” Sebby hugged Chrissy and grinned at the big kiss the baby gave him. “Daddy, Baby Chrissy gimme a kiss!”

“Yes, he did. He loves you very much.” Steve smiled softly. “Buck! You coming? We got two very excited little boys.”

“Coming, guys.” Bucky stepped out of the bathroom and came downstairs to them, smiling fondly. “Let's get going. I have on good authority that there will be cupcakes and other sweet treats.”

“Up, Papa?” Sebby lifted his arms in the universal Pick-Me-up sign, looking pleased when Bucky lifted him.

“C’mon, Baby Doll.” Bucky kissed the side of Sebby’s head, hiking the diaper bag up on one side and carrying the boy. His heart squeezed as he took in HIS family, the ones that drew him from the darkness like a moth to a flame. 

Steve led the way with Chrissy in his arms, getting a loud whine from the blond when Steve set him in the car. Chrissy couldn't be distracted by a pacifier this time, biting at the teat of it until Steve finished buckling him in. 

“Hey, Mister. None of that.” Steve looked at the baby sternly, tugging the pacifier free. “Either you use the pacifier nicely or you'll get a spanking and not have it.”

“Mine, Daddy.” Chris’ lip trembled, reaching for the pacifier in Steve's hand. Steve closed his hand around the bit of plastic and rubber, hiding it from view. He could hear Bucky putting Sebby into the car on the other side. He kept a firm look on his face, not giving into Chrissy’s sniffling.

“It is yours but you can't have it if you won't treat it nicely.” Steve rubbed Chris’ cheek with the fingertips on his free hand, feeling the way Chris leaned into the touch. “Baby, you need to treat your belongings nicely.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Chrissy nodded, sniffling and tearing up even more. He currently was about two rather than his usual year/younger. 

“Good boy.” Steve pressed a gentle kiss to Chris’ forehead before holding out the pacifier. “Treat it nicely.”

Chrissy took it from Steve's fingers with his mouth, looking adorably tragic with a red nose and tearstained cheeks. He turned to Sebby when the other male pulled on him, sucking on the pacifier.

“It's okay, My baby bubba.” Sebby held Chris’ hand, looking protective of HIS baby brother. “Sebby's got extras if Daddy takes that one.”

Sebby had a pocketful of pacifiers, having taken them when Papa and Daddy were distracted with comforting Chrissy when Chrissy fell. He had wanted to help but he settled for keeping the pocket of pacifiers in case his baby Chrissy needed one. However, he hadn't told either of the daddies that he'd taken them. 

“My Sebby.” Chrissy wiped his face on his free hand, clinging to his brother for all he was worth. He loved his Sebby very much.

“What are you two doing?” Bucky glanced back and saw their boys holding hands. 

“Nothing, Papa. Just cuddling.” Sebby gave an innocent smile, leaning into Chrissy’s side. “I love my baby Chrissy, Papa.”

“Uh huh. I'm glad you do.” Bucky had the suspicion they were up to something but he'd been talking to Steve and not paying attention to the backseat. He'd only heard whispering and the “Takes that one”. “Behave you two.”

“Yes, Papa.” The two chorused, sounding eerily similar. Bucky just looked at them suspiciously before turning back to talking to Steve. 

“What are our little monsters up to?” Steve looked amused.

“Not sure.” Bucky leaned over and kissed Steve's jaw, hearing two identical squeals of disgust from the back. The metal-armed man just laughed, nipping at Steve's earlobe before sitting back in his seat and relaxing as Steve drove.

“Gross, Papa!” Sebby wrinkled his nose.

“Wan’ a kiss!” Chrissy always wanted affection, be it in cuddling or cute little kisses. He squeaked as Sebby planted a kiss on his lips.

“Okay, settle down.” Steve chuckled, parking in the underground garage of Avengers Tower. He got out and scooped Chrissy from the car, feeling the way the baby clung to him. “Are you okay, baby?”

“Scared, Daddy.” Chrissy mumbled around the pacifier in his mouth. He had never been to any party while Little and he was nervous.

“Is okay, Baby!” Sebby shouted. “Unca Clint is funny. An’ Unca Bruce makes good tea.”

“That's right. They'll be real kind.” Bucky added, helping Sebby from the car. “You wanna be carried, Buddy?”

“Yes.” Sebby attached to Bucky and nuzzled him, laughing as he was carried. Sebby had been to plenty of parties in his Little-Space. The two Littles held hands as Bucky and Steve stood next to each other in the elevator. 

“Hey, the Winter Shield family is here!” Tony's girlfriend was dressed as the mother from Brave, her own hair being in a long braid.

“Winter Shield?” Steve looked puzzled while Bucky snickered.

“You look great.” Bucky grinned, setting Sebby down.

“That's what the fans call you guys.” She laughed. “You should see Tony. And we got Nat to dress up as Merida. Clint, Peter, and Scott are the three little brothers.”

“Oh I bet that took lots of bribery.” Bucky laughed slightly, watching Sebby dancing impatiently.

“Who is this handsome boy?” The woman smiled at her pseudo-nephew, hugging him.

“I'm a boy Velma.” Sebastian spoke importantly, puffing his chest up. “My Chrissy is Shaggy.”

“I love Scooby-Doo. That was my favorite show as a kid.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and turned to look at Chris. “You look absolutely adorable, Chrissy. Very sharp.”

Chris just smiled shyly, reaching for a hug too. He breathed in the fruity scent of her perfume and smiled a bit more confidently. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Sweetpea.” She waved and went off to go corral her children for the night, seeing Clint and Scott causing mischief. 

“Look, Baby. Peter is here.” Bucky knew Chris was fond of the boy. 

“Peter?” Chrissy saw the boy approaching and waved happily.

“Hi, Captain. Hi, Sergeant. Hi, Chrissy and Sebby!” Peter grinned brightly, tugging at his kilt. 

“Peter, how many times have we told you to call us Bucky and Steve?” Bucky spoke with fond exasperation. 

“A lot?” Peter pouted. “Mom set up movies in one of the rooms if it gets too much. I'll probably go in for a bit.”

It was a subtle offer to keep an eye on the Littles if he needed to, one which the two super-soldiers appreciated. They smiled at Peter.

“Thanks.” Steve smiled and they made their way to the kitchen for snacks. They made sandwiches for the Littles and for themselves.

“Candy?” Chrissy saw bowls of candy on the counter.

“Not yet. Eat your sandwich, Pumpkin.” Steve prompted, holding Sebby in his lap while Bucky held Chrissy. The two Littles grumbled but ate obediently, finishing off two sandwiches each and a bunch of doritos. “You'll get what you get and that's it. Papa and I don't want you to get sick.”

“Uh huh, Daddy.” Sebby was eyeing one of the bowls, wondering what sweets his uncle Tony had put out.

“Hey, Capslock and Winter… Butthole.” Tony amended what he was going to say, having received a sharp elbow to his ribs from his girlfriend. 

“We have a surprise for the boys. They'll need these.” The smiling brunette handed them specially decorated Halloween bags and winked, whispering the plan in Bucky's ear and then into Steve's. The couple disappeared, leaving the family in the kitchen.

Bucky and Steve both felt touched that their friends had set it up so their boys could “go” trick or treating. They took them into the hallway and set them down.

“You and Sebby are gonna knock on the doors and say Trick or Treat.” Steve held Chris’ hand and Bucky held Sebastian's hand, guiding them to the first door and Sebby knocked.

“What do we have here?” Bruce smiled, Natasha next to him. “Looks like we have Mystery Inc.”

“Here you boys go.” Natasha gave them large chocolate bars after they'd said the required trick or treat. 

“Thank you, Miss Natasha!” Sebby shouted, bouncing on his feet as Chrissy nodded. 

“You are very welcome.” Natasha patted his head and then Chris’ before Bruce shut the door. The little family did well until they got to Clint and Phil’s door.

“Boo!” Clint screamed, popping out at them. Chris stumbled backwards and fell while Sebastian shrieked and kicked Clint's knee as hard as he could.

“MEANIE! SCARED MY BABY CHRISSY!” Seb shouted, looking mad. He kicked at Clint again and Steve lifted him off the ground, holding him away from Clint.

“Oh, oh fuck. Ow.” Clint was on the ground, clutching his knee.

“I told you not to.” Phil sighed, moving around the downed archer and giving the candy to the Littles. “I'm so sorry…”

“S’Okay.” Chrissy had nearly started to cry which Bucky had thankfully averted by picking him up and making a show out of kissing his carpet burned hand. “Thanks, Unca Phil.”

“Unca Tony is my favorite!” Sebby hit Clint where it hurt, hurting his source of pride of being Sebastian's favorite uncle.

“Noooo.” Clint sulked. “I'm sorry!”

“Nope.” Sebby stuck his tongue out and walked to the next door where Sam and Scott waited. “Trick or Treat.”

“Here you go, Little Man.” Sam gave them candy apples and Scott gave them a bunch of rootbeer barrels.

“Thank you.” Chrissy was holding onto Sebastian now instead of Steve. 

“Anytime, Kiddo.” Scott smiled. “I hear your Uncle Rhodey, Aunt Pepper and Uncle Happy have something real good.”

“Yay!” Chrissy scrambled to knock on the next door, nearly hitting his head as he tripped. Sebastian had dropped his candy bag and grabbed the blond before he could go head first into the door. “Sebby is my hero!”

“He's a great big brother.” Steve looked fondly at the Romanian who blushed. 

“Woah, what happened?” Rhodey had opened the door, wearing a Darth Vader costume minus the helmet. Pepper and Happy were behind him, dressed as Sonny and Cher.

“Chrissy almost felled.” Sebby explained solemnly as he held onto his brother. 

“Oh no.” Pepper frowned, looking at Chrissy. “Well, hopefully you boys like our treats.”

Happy brought over small bags of their favorite treats from all over the world and put them in the candy bags. Rhodey gave them each special silver dollars from the years they'd been born along with more candy and Pepper gave them each stuffed bears that looked like Bucky and Steve.

“Thank you!” Chrissy cuddled the bears he'd been given. Each Little had been given two bears, one of each. “Daddy! Looks like you an’ Papa!”

“I see that.” Steve wiped his eyes, taking in the bears and then hugging the three who'd given them. “Thank you guys.”

“They're family.” Pepper smiled at them. “Now, Uncle Tony and your aunt have more for you.

“Oh no.” Bucky muttered, picking up Chris who looked tired despite his excitement. The fact that Chris barely argued told him that he was hitting his limit for the night soon.

“Tony, no. That's too much.” A female voice sounded from behind the door and Tony's familiar laughter rang out as Peter opened the door.

“Trick or Treat!” Sebby grinned

“Here you go.” Peter gave them two little robots. He moved and Tony dumped a big bag of candies into first Chris’ bag and then Sebastian’s.

“Tony!” Steve protested.

“Here you go. I'm sorry.” Tony's girlfriend sounded very aggrieved at her boyfriend's overindulgence as she gave them freezer bags full of mini muffins that had been made just that morning. “And the recipes are stapled to the bags.”

“Thank you so much.” Steve smiled at her, shot Tony a Look and then scooped up Sebastian. “We’re gonna head home though. These two need to have baths and then bedtime.”

“Poor babies.” She murmured, waving at them as they left and then started scolding Tony. “They're gonna get cavities!”

“Psh. I'll pay for their dental bills.” Tony shrugged, wrapping an arm around her. 

~Later that night~

Chrissy giggled, toddling after Sebby as fast as he could with the puffy diaper he had on. Sebby paused at the end of the hall to wait for Chrissy, holding a hand out for the baby.

“Shh, my Baby Chrissy.” Sebby shushed the baby, holding his hand and leading him towards the kitchen where Steve had put their candy from Trick Or Treating at the tower. He grabbed one of the bags down and then the other, sitting down and digging into the candy.

Chrissy ate a quarter of the huge bag of candy, whimpering once his belly started hurting. Sebby heard footsteps and shoved both bags back up where Steve had put them, one of them spilling all over.

“Sebastian Stan! Christopher Robert Evans!” Bucky's voice boomed, startling both of the Littles. “Daddy and I told you no.”

“Papa.” Sebby had a defiant look, standing in front of his baby brother like a lion protecting its cub. “No yell.”

“You were naughty.” Bucky scolded, moving closer which was a mistake because Sebastian spewed multi colored vomit on his Papa. “Steve! I need some help!”

Steve came running and stared at the three in the room. Chrissy had dissolved into tears and was gagging, looking like he'd vomit at any second. Steve snatched him up and held him over the sink just in time, Chris emptied his stomach into the sink violently while sobbing. 

“This is why you listen when we say not to do something.” Steve thumped Chris’ back a few times to make sure he was done vomiting. “Bath time again and then back to bed.”

“Daddy.” Chrissy sobbed into Steve's neck as he was carried. “Sorry. Sorry, Daddy.”

“Sorry, Papa. For bein’ naughty.” Sebby clung to Bucky, ignoring the vomit on his Papa's shirt.

“I know you are but you're still going to be punished.” Bucky sighed, climbing in the huge tub with both Littles after he stripped. 

“I'll get some bottles of water and some buckets in case they puke again.” Steve left Bucky to bathe the Littles, getting things ready in the master bedroom. He knew it would be a long night.


	23. Punishment

“Sebastian, it's time for your punishment.” Bucky leaned against the side of the doorway, arms crossed across his chest. “For watching that horror movie without someone with you and for eating all that candy when we said not to.”

“Why isn't Chris being punished?” Sebastian was rocking on his feet, covering his bottom. He was entirely big but the thought of a spanking didn't appeal to Sebastian any more than it did to Sebby.

“Steve is taking care of Chris’ punishment in the guest room.” Bucky approached, resting his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. “Because Chris was Little when he did the naughty thing. You were big with the first one.”

“I'm sorry.” Sebastian scuffed his foot against the floor and looked at the ground.

“Can you get undressed for me?” Bucky lifted Sebastian's head by the chin, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Yes, Sir.” Sebastian waited until Bucky let go and then stripped, putting his clothes in the hamper and the contents of his pockets on the nightstand.

“Good. Come lay across my lap.” Bucky ordered, watching Sebastian shuffle over.  The Romanian laid himself over Bucky's lap, resting his pelvis in Bucky's lap so his butt was displayed. “Twenty spanks with the brush.”

“Yes, Sir.” All Sebastian could do was agree, he knew he needed to be punished for breaking rules. 

“I want you to count for me.” Bucky rubbed Sebastian's buttocks, preparing him for the punishment. “Once we’re done, you're going to tell me if you understand why.”

“One!” Sebastian yelped with the first hit, it wasn't as hard as they would be towards the end. It hadn't really hurt, more surprised him. The next one landed on the opposite side. “Two.”

By the time twenty came around, Sebastian's butt felt like it was on fire and he was crying. He heard Bucky's soothing voice and felt himself being moved, causing a fission of panic to run through him. He must have made a noise because Bucky shushed him.

“Do you understand why I punished you, Sub?” Bucky prompted, keeping Sebastian from leaning all the way into him.

“I was naughty. I watched a horror movie without anyone with me when I know I get too scared and I ate a lot of candy after you and Captain said not to.” Sebastian recited and was rewarded with Bucky pulling him as close as possible.

“Good boy. You know what you did and you took your punishment.” Bucky kissed his forehead. “Do you want to be done?”

“I… I want to have sex. If that's okay.” Sebastian was always a bit shy after he was punished.

“If that is what you want, Sweetheart.” Bucky knew Sebastian liked the closeness of sex after being punished. They didn't always indulge his want for it but sometimes they did.

“I do.” Sebastian nodded, nuzzling at Bucky's neck and hesitantly pressed a kiss to the warm flesh.

“Do you want me to take care of you?” Bucky gently shifted Sebastian to lay on the bed.

“Please, sir.” Sebastian pleaded, wanting to let his mind go to the warm, floating place where he always knew Bucky or Steve would take care of him. Sometimes Chris would take care of him like this too which was special because Chris preferred to sub a good chunk of the time but if he knew Sebastian needed it, he'd do it.

“Okay, Baby.” Bucky rubbed Sebastian's thighs before undressing himself and grabbed the lubricant. He rubbed the cold gel between his fingers to warm it and gently rubbed the pad of his slick fingers over Sebastian's hole. He carefully pressed a finger into Sebastian, hearing the mewl from the brunet and smiled. “Good boy, doing great.”

It was the right phrase to help Sebastian start going down. His body relaxed as Bucky worked him open, thoughts quieting until all that was on his mind was doing as Bucky pleased. Bucky was the center of his world right now and the super-soldier would care for him.

“Sebastian, open your eyes.” Bucky ordered gently and the Romanian opened his eyes. “Look at me. Keep your eyes on me.”

Sebastian watched Bucky's handsome face, never taking his eyes off of him even as Bucky slicked his heavy member and pressed into Sebastian. He moaned at the stretch, pressing towards Bucky.

“Good sub.” Bucky praised, entirely in Sebastian. “Color, Sebastian.”

“Green, Sergeant.” Sebastian answered, sounding dazed.

“Okay, Sub.” Bucky smiled softly, pulling his hips back and then snapping them forward. He smirked at the moaning from Sebastian, he knew how to please his lovers. Bucky caged Sebastian in with his body, giving the submissive the closeness he wanted. The metal-armed man slowly built up his speed and tempo, driving into Sebastian roughly and hearing the cries of his name.

Sebastian scratched down Bucky's back, crying out over and over. His prostate was being hit over and over, sending fireworks through him and whiting his vision out. He couldn't take much more and he screamed Bucky's name as he came, spilling between them.

“Fuck, Seb.” Bucky cursed, tilting his head slightly and bit Sebastian's shoulder as he continued to rock into the smaller man. He filled Sebastian up as he orgasmed, growling in his chest and then letting go of Sebastian. 

Sebastian whined lowly, feeling Bucky withdrawing from his body. He tried to clench around the large cock, wanting to keep that full feeling. He hated feeling empty.

“Bad?” Sebastian sounded tearful.

“No, Baby. You weren't bad. I want to get you in the tub and then some snacks.” Bucky smoothed his hands up Sebastian's sides and moved the sub back into his lap. “A bath will help you feel better.”

“Love you, Sergeant.” Sebastian mumbled, feeling Bucky carry him to the bathroom.

“Love you too.” Bucky smiled, filling the tub and setting Sebastian into it. “Don't move, Doll.”

“Okay, Sir.” Sebastian nodded, feeling boneless and watched Bucky lazily. He moaned happily as Bucky washed him, enjoying the pampering. Bucky rubbed his feet and legs, seeing a bit more alertness coming into Sebastian's eyes which told him that he was slowly coming up. He'd heard Steve go into the master bedroom and set something down which told him that the blond had done as he'd asked and brought snacks for Sebastian.

“All clean.” Bucky had wiped himself down and tossed the wash rag into the hamper before letting the water out. He helped Sebastian from the tub and dried him tenderly, taking care to dry every inch. The soldier led him to the bedroom and slid on some of Steve's sweatpants onto Sebastian along with one of his shirts. The finishing touch was a pair of warm socks that Bucky was sure were Chris’. “Look what I have for you.”

It was a plate of fruit and a water bottle. Bucky sat down, maneuvering Sebastian between his legs and started feeding him the fruits. He smiled as more and more awareness filled Sebastian's face.

“Hey, welcome back.” Bucky greeted Sebastian who just mumbled tiredly. He was out of subspace but he was tired. He barely finished his fruit and water, eyes drooping. Sebastian closed his eyes, resting against Bucky and started snoring quietly as he fell asleep. “Cute…”

He sent a photo to Steve of Sebastian sleeping and got one of Chris curled up in Steve's lap. Bucky laughed quietly and closed his eyes.


	24. Turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after Halloween but before Thanksgiving.

“Bucky?” Chris stood in the doorway of the home gym they had in the basement, watching Bucky's muscles flex as he literally beat the stuffing out of the punching bag. The super-soldier had returned home in a bad mood and had been down in the basement for hours. “Are you okay?”

“Do I look okay?” Bucky's voice was unusually venomous. “Tell me, Chris. Do I look fucking okay?”

“What's wrong?” Chris had taken an automatic step back, fidgeting with his shirt. “Can I help you?”

“Go away, Chris. You can help me by just leaving me alone.” Bucky turned to look at Chris, snarling his words before going back to destroying the punching bag. 

Chris’ face lost all color and he fled back up the stairs, slamming the door at the top and crashing into Steve who had come into the kitchen to see if Bucky had come back. The blond super-soldier caught Chris, holding him up.

“Sugar, what's wrong?” Steve looked at Chris’ pale face, seeing the tears that dripped from Chris’ eyes. 

“Bucky.” Chris could barely speak, pointing at the basement door and sobbed. He felt Steve lift him up, taking him to the living room where Sebastian was. Chris was set gently into Sebastian's lap, the Romanian’s arms automatically wrapping around him.

“See if you can get him to drop into Little-Space.” Was all Steve said to Sebastian before turning and walking back out of the room. He was furious and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

“Shh, Chrissy.” Sebastian started the familiar process of getting Chris to drop. He fished a pacifier from the drawer in an end table, dipped it into his glass of water to clean it and pushed it into the baby's mouth. The brunet stood and took Chris off to the nursery to diaper and dress him.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” Steve came in the gym shouting, stomping over and yanking Bucky back by the shoulder.

“Let go of me dammit!” Bucky roared. 

“What the fuck did you say or do to Chris?” Steve was in Bucky's face. 

“Told him to leave me alone! I wanted to be alone! To work off this shitty fucking day! Is that such a goddamn crime?!” Bucky shoved Steve back.

“IT IS WHEN YOU MAKE YOUR BOYFRIEND CRY! HE JUST WANTED TO HELP, JAMES! THAT'S ALL HE WANTED!” Steve only called Bucky “James” when he was angry. “I'm taking them to the tower for a few hours until you can calm down. When you decide to be nice, then come find us.”

Steve turned and left the room, returning to where he heard Sebastian's voice. He'd send Natasha over to talk to Bucky. He found Sebastian rocking in the chair with Chris situated comfortably to drink a bottle.

“You okay, Stevie?” Sebastian had a worried expression as Chris’ eyes looked in his direction. 

“Yeah… We’re gonna go to the tower.” Steve made himself smile, coming over when Chris reached out for him. “Nat’s gonna come calm him down for us.”

He knew if they didn't leave, he'd get in an actual fight with Bucky and that was not something he wanted their squishy human boyfriends to see. Steve crouched in front of the chair, leaning over to kiss Chrissy’s cheek and listening to the soft swallowing sounds he made while drinking his bottle. It helped soothe his uneasy nerves and he straightened back up, carefully taking Chrissy from Sebastian.

“Can you go get one of the diaper bags?” Steve asked Sebastian, bouncing Chris lightly as the Little whined from being taken from his comfy spot. 

“There's still some of his bottle left.” Sebastian gave Steve the bottle and made his way to the nursery, packing the bag methodically. He wasn't really sure what had happened but he knew it involved the fourth members of their relationship and not in a good way.

Steve sat in Sebastian's seat and carefully prodded the nipple of the bottle back into Chrissy’s mouth, feeling the way the blond Little pressed into him as he drank from the bottle. Chris still radiated anxiety, a silent sign that he hadn't fully dropped. 

“I love you, Chris. Don't worry about a thing. Everything will be okay. He just had a bad day and needs to calm down.” Steve soothed, trying to ease the smaller male’s mind and get him to drop. “Just let go for a bit and everything will be okay.”

Chris’ face scrunched up for a moment and then smoothed out, breath hitching slightly as he took a deep breath through his nose. He just couldn't though yet he couldn't fully be big either.

“Let's get going. We’ll try again at the tower, Baby.” Steve stood, carrying Chris easily and Sebastian followed closely. They made their way to Stark Tower and took the elevator to Steve's old floor, going straight to the bedroom and curling together on the bed.

“I'm worried.” Sebastian admitted, feeling Steve's eyes on him once the phone call to Natasha had been made. 

“He’ll be fine. We'll be fine.” Steve promised.

“Try nursing him. That helps me drop if I'm having issues.” Sebastian urged, seeing the miserable look on Chris’ face. He held Chris carefully while Steve stripped his shirt off and watched closely as Steve brought his baby Chrissy to his chest. “Just try it, Sweetheart. That's all we ask of you.”

“It should help you get out of that scary in between place.” Steve added and Chris latched to Steve's nipple, suckling slowly. Chris felt his mind emptying, the only thing remaining being his Daddy and his Sebby in the bed. He went limp, calm and content now that he was out of the in between and entirely Little. All of Big Chris’ worries were firmly blocked from Chrissy’s mind. “There's my baby.”

“And my baby brother.” Sebastian reminded Steve, curling against Steve's side and looking at Chrissy who blinked slowly at him before reaching a hand to the Romanian. Sebastian took the offered hand and kissed the back of it. “He's a good baby.”

“Yes, he is.” Steve spoke lowly, tugging the covers up to make sure neither of his boys would be chilled. “And you're a good boy too, Seb. I love you.”

“I love you too, Daddy.” Seb had started slipping, thumb in his mouth and Steve smiled. 

“Baby, can you get a diaper out of the diaper bag?” Steve prompted and Seb groaned slightly but obeyed, undressing automatically and assisting his Daddy in diapering him. By the time they were done, Sebby was in his own footie pajamas and sucking on a pacifier. He rarely did that but he was anxious and needed the soothing weight in his mouth.

Sebby curled back under Steve's arm, closing his eyes and deciding to take a nap. He was warm, safe and comfortable so it was the perfect opportunity. Steve knew the exact moment that both his boys fell asleep and also knew that a nap was needed for them both after the emotional turmoil. He scooted down slightly and shifted Chrissy to lay on his other side, shushing the soft fussy noises he made.

Steve wouldn't let anything hurt his boys and if that meant he had to keep them from Bucky for a bit then so be it. He'd want Bucky to do the same if he ever lashed out at one of them, they didn't deserve to be treated that way.


	25. Forgiveness

“Chrissy.” Sebby tugged on Chrissy’s jammies, curled up with his baby brother. Daddy had gone into the kitchen to make a call about ten minutes ago. He wasn't really supposed to wake the Baby up but he was lonely.

“Mm.” Chrissy’s face wrinkled like he'd start crying, lip trembling.

“Shh, Baby Bubba. Sebby just wanna cuddle.” Sebby petted Chrissy’s hair and grabbed the pacifier off of the nightstand. He pressed it to Chrissy’s mouth until the Baby took it in. “Good Baby. Sebby is proud.”

He knew Daddy often praised them and it made him feel warm and tingly so he wanted Chris to feel that. Sebby carded his fingers through Chrissy’s hair, smiling at how soft it was. He grinned as he felt Chrissy cuddle up to him, the mentally younger Little looking at him with huge blue eyes that sparkled with unshed tears.

“No cry, Bubba. Sebby is here.” Sebby soothed, taking his role as big brother very seriously. “I got my baby Chrissy.”

“My Sebby.” Chrissy mumbled around the pacifier, nuzzling Sebastian's chest. His Brother was there and that made everything okay for now.

“Sebby, I told you not to wake the baby.” Steve sighed, standing in the doorway. “But it's okay… The pizza is here anyways.”

“Shh, Daddy… Cuddling my baby bubba Chrissy.” Sebby wrinkled his nose. 

“Not even for pizza?” Steve stared at Sebastian's back.

“Pizza.” Chrissy squirmed free and sat up, reaching for Steve. 

“Come have lunch and then we’ll watch some movies.” Steve scooped Chris up, settling him on his hip and holding Sebby’s hand as they walked to the kitchen. 

“I like pizza, Daddy.” Sebby leaned against Steve's side as they walked, looking adorable with half his hair sticking up from his nap.

“I know you do, Honey.” Steve smiled at Sebby as the toddler Little sat down and then sat Chris down. He gave them both plates of pizza and sippy cups of water, seating himself between the two in case they need help. 

Chrissy was watching over Steve's shoulder, eating his pizza slowly and squirming slightly. He was wet but he didn't want to stop eating or make Daddy stop eating. He finished his first slice of pizza and took a drink of his water, just listening to Sebby talking to Daddy. Daddy looked a bit stressed around the eyes despite Steve's best efforts to hide his anxieties from the two squishy human boyfriends.

“Daddy.” Sebby looked at Steve. “Hug?”

Sebby wasn't dumb, he could tell that Steve was upset and he wanted to fix it. He stretched his arms out and waited for his requested hug.

“Of course.” Steve hugged Seb and then hugged Chrissy too, losing a bit of his tension. His Littles were very sweet and he appreciated them.

~With Bucky~(They're speaking Russian rather than English but I don't speak Russian and I don't want to butcher it by searching)

Bucky broke three of the specially reinforced punching bags, forcing himself to not fall back into Asset mode where he felt absolutely nothing and cared for nothing. He worked too hard and he never wanted to feel like that. 

“Rough day, James?” Natalia’s voice came from the doorway, sounding thoroughly unimpressed.

“Stupid fucking therapy and stupid politicians.” Bucky and Natalia had an agreement to spit out what was bothering them despite both of them hating to do so.

“I heard you yelled at Chris and made him cry.” Natalia sounded deliberately light. Despite her best efforts, she had grown fond of both of the Littles.

“I did not mean to.” Bucky sounded stiff, slamming his fist into the his fourth punching bag.

“Well you did. And you snapped at Steve too.” Natalia moved to the side so she could watch Bucky's face. Bucky turned and swung at Natasha right as she lunged at him, starting a deadly dance as they sparred. 

Bucky was sweating by the end of it, releasing Natasha from where he'd pinned her and grabbing his towel to wipe his face and neck. He felt much calmer now, less troubled and more in control of himself. 

“Fuck…” Bucky swore, turning and walking out of the gym. He went upstairs and left right after Natasha did, not even bothering to shower or change.

~Back with Steve and the Littles~

“Up, Daddy.” Chrissy whined, wanting out of the tub. Sebby had splashed him in the face.

“Hold on, Baby. I'm washing Sebby's hair. Then I'll take you out.” Steve was massaging Sebastian's scalp with the conditioner, making sure each strand was covered. He felt a bit frazzled, finding it mildly harder to take care of both Littles when they were both a bit whiny.

“I can take him out.” Bucky's voice came from the doorway and Steve nearly fell into the tub from being startled.

“Want Daddy.” Chrissy’s lip trembled, scooching closer to Sebby and Steve.

“Baby, please. Let Papa take you out of the tub. I'm sure he's very sorry.” Steve had seen the guilty apologetic look on Bucky's face.

“I am so very sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you. Especially to leave me alone. I was having a bad day but that's no excuse.” Bucky knelt on the tile in front of the tub, looking at Chrissy and then at Sebby. “A good partner shouldn't yell at their loved ones.”

“Okay, Papa.” Sebby nodded, leaning his head back into Steve's hands. Chrissy still looked hesitant. “Is okay, My Baby bubba Chrissy. Sebby protect you.”

Sebby gave Bucky a Look that said he'd try to kill the other man for hurting his baby brother. The Romanian took his big brother duties very seriously.

“Sorry to interrupt but Bucky, you need a shower.” Steve wrinkled his nose and Bucky barked out a laugh. 

“Ouch. My heart. Saying I stink, Punk?” Bucky joked as Steve laughed.

“Yep, I am. Jerk.” Steve leaned over and kissed Bucky, feeling the cold metal of the other man’s metallic hand settle on the back of his neck. Bucky's tongue slowly probed into Steve's mouth, exploring and claiming as the blond shivered.

“Ew.” Sebby mumbled, covering Chrissy’s eyes with one hand and then his own.

Bucky pulled away and threw his head back as he laughed, clutching his sides while Steve blushed. Steve carefully rinsed Sebby's hair as Bucky jumped into the separate shower and Chrissy whined the whole time.

“Hold on, Sweetheart.” Bucky had done a quick wash and gotten out within ten minutes. He wrapped a towel around his hips and scooped Chrissy up, snagging another towel and going to the bedroom. He laid Chrissy down and dried him thoroughly, diapering him efficiently and putting new pajamas on him.

“Up, Papa.” Chrissy mumbled, lifting his arms up as Bucky pulled boxers on. He was promptly lifted up and Bucky seated himself, settling Chris in his lap for a snuggle.

“I love you so much.” Bucky kissed Chrissy’s temple, feeling the way his baby melted into him. It was a relief to know that at least part of his boyfriend forgave him. “I'll make it up to you somehow.” 

“Let's just stay the night here. It's getting late.” Steve stood in the doorway with a towel clad Sebby on his hip. 

“Yeah. The boys look tired also.” Bucky could tell Chrissy was more asleep than awake and Sebby was nodding off in Steve's arms. He watched Steve diaper Sebby and dress him before undressing and laying with the three already in the bed.

“Here's a pacifier.” Steve handed Bucky a pacifier for Chrissy and then put one in Sebby's mouth. Chrissy was sleeping on top of Bucky and Sebby had attached to the other dark haired man, clinging tightly. “Buck, if you ever make them cry again… I'll beat you up.”

“I hope you do… I need sense knocked into me sometimes.” Bucky agreed, scooting down carefully and reaching his arm out for Steve. Somehow, Bucky had ended up in the middle of the bed with Sebby on one side and Steve on the other with Chrissy on his chest. Steve scooted closer and curled up to his best friend.

“Love you, Jerk.” Steve mumbled.

“Love you too, Punk.” Bucky sounded amused, holding his boys and kissing the top of Chrissy’s head as Steve covered all of them up.


	26. Wild

“Stevie.” Bucky had that certain tone that told Steve what Bucky wanted. He finished drying his hands and turned around, taking in the sight of Bucky's almost naked body. He slowly hung the hand towel up on the handle of the oven door, leisurely examining Bucky openly.

“Yes, Buck?” Steve smiled at him, crossing his arms and waiting. Bucky crossed the kitchen to him, stopping in front of the blond and tilting his head.

“I want you.” Bucky was blunt, sliding his arms around Steve's neck and drawing him into a kiss. He felt Steve's warm arms wrap around him, anchoring him against the blond’s solid body. 

“Mm. Well, Seb and Chris are ensconced in the big bedroom. But we can use the other one.” Steve broke the kiss, looking Bucky over again. They drove Clint crazy by having sex on the missions sometimes.

“Yeah.” Bucky's was low and he pressed himself against Steve. He smirked as Steve lifted him, wrapping his legs around the trim waist of his fellow super-soldier. It always sent a thrill through him when Steve manhandled him.

“Gonna fuck you good, Bucky. Make you really… Buck up.” Steve snickered as Bucky cuffed him upside the head. He carried Bucky up the stairs and into the spare room, kicking the door shut behind him and tossing Bucky on the bed.

“That was terrible.” Bucky shimmied his boxers off and laid naked while Steve dug out the bottle of lubricant from the shelf in the closet. They had bottles of lube all over the house.

“Yeah it was.” Steve agreed, eyes a darker shade of blue. There was no sign of the gentle super-soldier that he usually was when at home. He stripped himself and folded them neatly on top of the dresser. 

“Shit, Stevie. Today would be nice.” Bucky snarked, wrapping a hand around his own cock and starting a slow pace. He yelped as Steve pounced on him, covering his manhood out of reflex to protect the sensitive spot. 

“I should put your filthy mouth to better use.” Steve looked thoughtful, running his fingers in Bucky's shaggy hair. 

“Why don't you?” Bucky challenged, keeping a defiant look on his face and then nipping at Steve's earlobe.

“I will.” Steve shifted off of Bucky and sat with his legs spread wide, smirking as the metal-armed man moved to between his thighs and leaned down. Bucky's warm mouth slowly lowered over his length, taking him in without even gagging. Bucky really had no gag reflex anymore. “Fuck, Buck.”

Bucky just snickered around Steve as best he could, hearing the low note of arousal in Steve's voice. He sucked harder, squeezing Steve's thighs tightly with just the right amount of pain to it which made Steve's cock twitch in his mouth. He slowly pulled up, pressing his tongue along the thick vein on the underside and paused at the top to swirl his tongue around the head. 

“ ‘s a much better use for that mouth.” Steve slurred slightly, cheeks highlighted pink along the tops. He tangled his fingers into Bucky's hair and pressed the brunet’s head down all the way again, feeling Bucky swallow around him. Bucky knew all the right ways to make cum faster than a virgin having sex for the first time, swallowing what Steve filled his mouth with.

“I want you to fuck me til I'm raw.” Bucky demanded, crawling up Steve's body and kissing him. He knew what he wanted and he wanted Steve to give it to him NOW. 

“Fuck, I can do that.” Steve nodded, grabbing the lubricant from the nightstand and coated his fingers. He pushed one into Bucky, not taking his time because he knew Bucky liked the sting. He wasn't wrong, Bucky was moaning in his ear as he roughly fingered him open.

“Yessss.” Bucky hissed, pressing back on the thick fingers. He blinked as he was suddenly flipped onto his hands and knees, bracing himself just as Steve slid into him. 

Steve gripped Bucky's hips with a bruising hold, pulling the brunet into each hard thrust and turning Bucky's backside a gorgeous shade of red from their skin slapping together. He could lose control and not worry about seriously injuring his partner when he was with Bucky. Bucky could take it. He leaned over Bucky's back and bit his shoulder, nearly drawing blood.

“Ungh.” Bucky groaned loudly, dropping his head down and looking between his legs at Steve's. He shouted out as Steve shifted in him, ramming his prostate with each thrust and making Bucky's vision white out. His stomach muscles clenched and he had his first orgasm of the night. Steve wouldn't stop until they physically could not go anymore.

~Master Bedroom~

“Think they know we can hear them?” Chris was cuddled up to Sebastian, head tucked under the younger man’s chin.

“Probably not.” Sebastian sounded amused, squeezing Chris gently. They had had sex and were currently sated, unable to get hard for a long while. “Bucky sounds so gorgeous when he's being fucked.”

“Maybe they’ll let us watch next time.” Chris laughed, throwing his leg over Sebastian's legs and cuddling as close as he could get. “But I'm happy they're getting alone time.”

“Me too, Babe.” Sebastian kissed the top of Chris’ head and put on a movie for them.


	27. Talks

Steve slowly rubbed Chris’ back, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend's favorite shampoo. It had been a few days since Thanksgiving and Lisa still had not made an effort to reach out to them. It was hurting Chris deeply each time his phone vibrated and it wasn't her.

“Steve?” Chris had his head on Steve's shoulder and his butt planted in Steve's lap with his legs around Steve's waist.

“Yes, Sweetheart?” Steve was ready to reassure Chris.

“Why do people hate things that are different? What's the point? Nothing is ever perfectly identical. Not everything fits in the same mold.” Chris had his hands on Steve's warm skin, both of them shirtless. “If someone is happy with who they're with, then it's no one else's business.”

“They hate things they can't possibly understand. They hate it because it's different from what they think things should be.” Steve answered, continuing to trail his fingers along Chris’ back. “It's foolish really. Everyone should be able to love freely.”

Chris just nodded against Steve's chest, taking comfort in the gentle strength. Nothing could go wrong as long as he and Steve stayed just like this. It would be better with Bucky and Sebastian close to them but the two brunets were off shopping for their household. 

“I've got you, Baby.” Steve whispered in Chris’ hair, pressing his lips to the soft strands. He got a soft mumble in response, Chris too comfortable to want to talk.

 

~With Sebucky~

 

“Bucky. Would you ever let me or Chris fuck you?” Sebastian asked Bucky right as the super-soldier had taken a drink of hot coffee and the other man choked.

“What?” Bucky thumped himself in the chest, coughing.

“Would you bottom for me and Chris?” Sebastian wiped Bucky's face with a handy napkin.

“Why?” Bucky looked so puzzled at the sudden topic change. They'd been discussing getting flowers for their blonds at home.

“Cause me and Chris heard you and Stevie fucking. And you sounded super fucking hot.” Seb sipped his hot chocolate.

“You heard us?” Bucky blinked, tilting his head curiously.

“Yeah. You were very loud. We definitely heard you. Yesssss! Steve! Fuck, Punk!” Sebastian mimicked Bucky's sex words. 

“Okay, okay.” Bucky covered Sebastian's mouth. “If that's something you're interested in, then I don't see why not. Chris has never really wanted to top me though. I've offered but he didn't want to.”

“He wanted to watch you and Steve now that I think about it. He didn't seem interested in topping you.” Seb spoke thoughtfully. “He just wanted to watch.”

“He only seems to like topping you sometimes.” Bucky thought back, stroking Sebastian's hand. “Even that's rare though.”

“Only if he thinks I need it or I specifically ask.” Sebastian finished his cocoa. “Let's get home.”

“Yeah. Our groceries are in the trunk.” Bucky pulled the car out from where they'd been parked in a parking lot. He drove slowly though, mindful of the slippery roads.


	28. Head Up

"Alright. We’re gonna have a talk.” Bucky decided as soon as they got home, carrying most of the groceries and casually checking Sebastian's ass out as the Romanian walked in front of him. “Seb, go grab Chris and Steve.”

“Okay, Babe.” Sebastian agreed and set the milk jugs down on the table in the kitchen. He paused to kiss Bucky quickly and then made his way off to the bedroom. “Stevie, Chris.”

“Hm?” Chris hummed, not moving. He was comfortable in Steve's lap, getting a back massage.

“Bucky wants us all in the living room. We need to have a talk.” Sebastian explained, looking at his two shirtless lovers fondly.

“Give us a minute.” Steve nodded, turning with Chris still in his lap. Sebastian left the room and Steve stood up, gripping Chris’ thighs as he walked to the dresser and pulled out a soft blanket. He wrapped it around Chris carefully and then made his way downstairs with Chris being a human koala.

“Alright. Now that we’re all here.” Bucky was sitting in one of the recliners, looking like a king in a castle. “Chris sweetheart, why don't you want to top?”

“Just don't like to unless one of you needs it.” Chris was clinging tightly to Steve, digging his fingers into the muscle of Steve's shoulders. “Prefer to let someone take care of me rather than trying to take care of them and failing.”

“Oh, Honey.” Seb breathed out. “You do a good job at taking care of me when you top for me. You always know what I need without me even saying anything.”

“Chris, you won't fail at taking care of us. Anything you do is great.” Bucky moved closer to sit on the coffee table in front of Steve and Chris while Seb perched next to Steve on the arm of the couch. “Why didn't you tell any of us?”

“Don't wanna look weak. Chris Evans, actor and activist, can't even top in the bedroom and practically panics thinking about it.” Chris whispered, curling in on himself. Steve adjusted the blanket to cover more of Chris to give him a hiding place. “I don't want to disappoint you guys.”

“Chris, Baby.” Sebastian reached a hand out and stroked the other actor’s cheek. “We love you. If you really don't want to, you don't have to.”

“You don't have to do ANYTHING that makes you uncomfortable.” Steve insisted. “If something makes you uncomfortable, then we won't do it.”

“Chris, do you want to watch Sebastian top me?” Bucky leaned forward. “And maybe Steve too. Seb said you wanted to watch me and Stevie.”

“Not now. Another time.” Chris didn't much feel like anything sexual, trembling in Steve's hold. 

“Another time.” Bucky agreed. “Wanna come cuddle with me so Steve can make dinner?”

“Yes.” Chris didn't protest as Steve passed him to Bucky, curling into his metal armed lover as Sebastian and Steve went into the kitchen.

“I love you just the way you are.” Bucky kissed Chris’ lips softly, just a light pressure. “We’re always happy to take care of you and that is a fact. We love having your trust in us, that we'll take care of your needs and wants. You're ours no matter what.”

Chris shivered slightly, pressing his face into Bucky's neck and breathing in the reassuring masculine scent. He felt like he'd been emptied out of things he’d been bottling up.

“Ours.” Bucky repeated, smelling things from the kitchen and smiling. “Stevie is making something great, Chris. Think it's one of your favorites.”

“Love you too.” Chris whispered, looking at Bucky who smiled wider.


	29. Bruise

“Can I watch you guys today?” Chris looked anxious, like he'd be denied. He was in the doorway of the living room. It had been a few days since their discussion and everyone had been waiting for him to make the decision of when he wanted to see them have sex.

“Yeah, Babe.” Sebastian smiled at Chris from his perch in Bucky's lap. The two had been talking about Bucky's knitting obsession that had taken off after Thanksgiving. “Where's Stevie?”

“Right here.” Steve startled Chris who yelped and stumbled forward. The taller blond managed to save Chris from tumbling to the floor, pulling him close. “Sorry, Sweetheart.”

“It's okay.” Chris nodded, pressing back against Steve's broad chest. He relaxed more as Steve wrapped his arms around him.

“What do you say we move this shindig up to the bedroom?” Bucky grinned, planting a kiss on Sebastian's neck.

“Listen to meeeee. Cause I'm in chaaarge.” Sebastian flashed a smile at Chris’ giggle. What he had said was one of Chris’ bloopers from one of the movies. Sebastian stood up and pulled Bucky up, swatting the super-soldier on the ass to get him moving faster.

“He likes it when he gets manhandled. Loves it rough when he bottoms.” Steve smirked, giving Sebastian advice.

“Really now?” Seb had an unusually sadistic look that made Bucky's stomach clench in anticipation for what his Romanian would do. He followed Sebastian as the other man gripped his flesh wrist tight enough that it would cause a normal man pain.

“Yes.” Bucky breathed out, making sure to keep up with Sebastian as they went up the stairs. It was odd to not be in charge of the encounter but also exciting. He was getting to see a new side of Sebastian.

Steve and Chris were walking slower, holding hands. Chris still looked apprehensive at watching Sebastian top Bucky but Steve would be there. They had a silent agreement that if Chris got uncomfortable, Steve would take him out of the room.

“I feel so small walking next to you.” Chris looked up at Steve as they went up the stairs. “Like not Little but just physically small.”

“That's how I felt next to Bucky for the first 23 years of my life.” Steve reminisced, knowing the small conversation would help with Chris’ nerves. “He always said I had such a big personality that he didn't notice how small I was except when I was getting into fights with guys three times the size of me.”

“But now you're a big teddy bear.” Chris smiled at Steve who laughed. He shut the bedroom door behind them and went to the comfortable arm chair in the corner of the room. Chris took a deep breath and moved over to Steve. “Can I try something?”

“Of course.” Steve was confused but always willing to try things his lovers wanted. He watched Chris shimmy his jeans down, the two next to the bed watching curiously as they temporarily forgot what they had been about to do.

Chris grabbed one of the MANY containers of lubricant from the nightstand drawer and squeezed some on his fingers. He slowly worked himself open and then tugged Steve's sweatpants down a bit to free his member. He carefully slicked Steve up, twisting his wrist until the other blond hardened a bit and then seated himself with Steve's cock inside of him. He leaned back against Steve's chest, not moving and just looking at Sebastian and Bucky who got the silent hint.

Sebastian shoved Bucky backwards onto the bed and yanked the super-soldier’s shirt off. He took a minute to admire Bucky's gorgeous body from a view he normally didn't see it from and then leaned down to bite Bucky's shoulder hard. Bucky moaned almost obscenely as his cock visibly pressed against his pants.

“Gonna make you scream, Bucky.” Sebastian sounded gleefully aroused, removing his own clothing. He loved topping Chris but this was so different, this was one of the men who had seen Sebastian at his most submissive and still would allow him to fuck them despite them topping 98% of the time.

Bucky had squirmed free of his pants, not wearing any underwear. “Fuck. Please do.”

“What position do you want?” Sebastian grabbed one of his favorite lubricants, one of the ones that changed temperature. Bucky showed him, moving onto his knees and hands. “I like this but let's have you face Chris and Steve so they can see your pretty face while I top you.”

Bucky couldn't help the snort that escaped and dropped his head down for a second before shuffling on the bed to look at them. Steve had pushed Chris’ jeans all the way off and covered them with a blanket instead. He hadn't wanted the other blond to get chilled even if he himself was a human furnace.

Chris’ pretty blue eyes were trained on Bucky’s body, seeing the way the usually dominant man moved under Sebastian's touch. Bucky whined as Sebastian lowered his head down and _licked_ his entrance, he hadn't been expecting it at all. The shaggy haired brunet squirmed slightly at the feeling and groaned as Sebastian's hand cracked against his ass, Steve preferred to hold him down most of the time and fuck him until he couldn't cum anymore and had only dry orgasms.

Sebastian leaned back, taking in the red mark on Bucky's buttcheek and deciding to add a few more. He cracked him on the opposite side, watching the flesh jiggle. This was even hotter than he'd fantasized. He rained down smacks until Bucky's bottom radiated heat and the other man was practically sobbing with need.

“Please, Seb.” Bucky twisted his head to look over his shoulder at Sebastian, his expression pleading. He was hard and his cock practically dripped with pre-cum, staining the blanket.

“Okay, pretty boy.” Sebastian had no clue where this confidence was coming from in himself. He popped open the lube and coated his fingers, rubbing the first one over Bucky's hole and slowly pushing it in. He worked in his second finger after a moment, scissoring them apart and stretching the tight ring of muscle. He blew on where his fingers pressed in, hearing the high pitched mewl from Bucky. It never failed to get a noise from any of them.

Chris made a soft noise, feeling his own cock twitch in interest at the sight of Bucky's needy face. He could feel Steve harden even more in him and tilted his head back to kiss at Steve's jaw, sucking a dark mark onto the soft skin of the blond’s neck.

Sebastian pulled his fingers free and slicked himself up, guiding himself in and watching as he disappeared into Bucky's warm body. He gripped Bucky's hips and pushed in hard, hearing the air punch out of Bucky's lungs in a harsh exhale.

Steve groaned lowly, looking at the couple on the bed and feeling the heat of his own arousal burning in his stomach while Chris was seated in his lap. He slid a hand under the blanket and rubbed Chris’ hip, silently asking for permission to touch him. He felt Chris nod against his shoulder and he slid his hand inward to wrap around Chris’ cock.

“Shit, Seb.” Bucky dropped to his elbows and forearms, needing to brace himself as the Romanian got a hard, quick pace going. Bucky's body rocked back and forth, gasps and moans escaping his throat. Sebastian wasn't as big as Steve but he had a way of moving his hips that made you think he was the biggest you've had. “Fuck. Mgh. Yesssss.”

Sebastian reached a hand forward and grasped a handful of Bucky's hair, pulling lightly at first and then harder which earned him Bucky's loudest moan yet. He smirked at the sound, feeling the way that Bucky pushed back against him with each thrust. The Romanian adjusted his stance on the bed and switched up his rhythm, shifting his position into Bucky and nailing his prostate dead on.

Bucky howled, throwing his head back and spasmed at the assault on the little nub inside him. He clenched around Sebastian, squeezing deliciously tight and creating more friction that made Bucky see stars. He felt his hair being yanked and turned his head, feeling Sebastian's lips descend onto his and the Romanian push his tongue into Bucky's mouth. Sebastian's hold had shifted to around Bucky's chest, pulling him more up right and pressing them completely together.

Bucky couldn't stop the helpless whimpers that escaped his throat, feeling Seb pinching his right nipple while his left hand was tormenting Bucky's straining cock. He screamed when he felt Sebastian's fluids fill him, pressing his hips back as Sebastian thrusted into him erratically. Bucky locked eyes with Chris, seeing his boy’s expression twisted with pleasure and came so hard he nearly blacked out.

“Steve!” Chris pressed his head back into Steve's shoulder, bucking his hips and coated the blanket with his semen. He worked his inner muscles around Steve, feeling the bigger blond’s control snap and those narrow hips thrusting up into him. Steve held him by the thighs, chasing his own end while looking at the tired couple on the bed and at Chris who was making soft pleasured/pained noises. He slammed Chris down and spurted deep inside, growling in his chest.

“Fuck.” Bucky was flat on his stomach, Sebastian draped across his back and still inside him.

“Agreed.” Seb laughed breathlessly, pressing soft kisses to Bucky's sweaty back and nuzzling him.

“Mhm.” Chris hummed in agreement, feeling Steve's hands rubbing the bruises he'd left on his thighs.

“Sorry, Baby.” Steve apologized. “But agreed.”

“I don't think Steve will be able to top that.” Sebastian joked.

“I already do.” Steve snarked back, pushing the damp blanket off of Chris. He looked at his boyfriends, reveling in their contentment.


	30. Aftermath

Chris was in Bucky's lap as they bathed, pressing soft kisses to his boyfriend's neck and cheek. He liked being so close to Bucky, the sense of security the other man filled him with. 

“Did you like that? Watching me and Seb?” Bucky's voice was a bit hoarse from screaming. His fingers rubbed the marks that Steve had left on Chris’ body. 

“Yeah. You looked gorgeous and so did Seb.” Chris admitted, tucking his face into the crook of Bucky's neck. He was pleasantly sore from Steve and sated sexually.

“Good. Next time you can watch me and Stevie. Or maybe Seb topping Steve. That's something I definitely want to see.” Bucky rumbled quietly, pressing his lips to the top of Chris’ head. “Can you picture it? Stevie getting topped by our Romanian spitfire. All that pretty skin getting marked up, that gorgeous ass getting filled.”

“Steve would be hesitant at first. He would want confirmation at least four times that Seb really wanted to top him. He always needs our consent before anything.” Chris nodded against Bucky. “But once they got going, he'd lose all his control and he'd have a potty mouth. Usually does during sex but I think it'd be worse while he's bottoming.”

“You'd be right.” Bucky grinned, pleased that Chris was filling in the scenario also. “He moans so pretty, Doll. You wouldn't believe it. But he does have a filthy mouth though. Can I clean you out, Baby?”

“Yes, Sir.” Chris leaned his head onto Bucky's shoulder after turning to sit with his back to Bucky's chest. He spread his legs and Bucky's fingers carefully probed at his sore hole, pressing in carefully and opening him up. The water turned murky and he emptied the tub once he finished cleaning Chris and himself out. “Hurts.”

“It hurts?” Bucky sounded worried, rising to his feet with Chris in his hold. He grabbed two towels and took them to the bedroom, drying Chris first and then himself. “Baby, can I look to make sure there's no tearing?”

“Mhm.” Chris moved willingly and spread his legs for Bucky, flinching as he was checked. He was sore in a more painful way now, the endorphins having slowly left his system. Bucky pressed a kiss to Chris’ thigh, shushing the soft whine.

“No tearing. You'll be okay soon.” Bucky reassured him, moving to cover Chris’ body with his own. He heard the other man’s happy sigh, Chris’ arms wrapping around Bucky's neck. Bucky loved how clingy Chris was at times, loved the way he needed to be close. 


	31. Aftercare

“Stevie.” Chris reached for Steve to give him a kiss, wincing at the pain in his lower back. Steve had gotten a bit too enthusiastic during their sex while watching Bucky and Seb.

“What's the matter?” Steve frowned, bent over to kiss Chris.

“Hurts. Not torn. Bucky checked.” Chris was quick to soothe. “ ‘s okay. Not a big deal.”

“I hurt you.” Steve looked heartbroken.

“C’mere.” Chris took advantage of Steve's bent over state and yanked him on the bed. He held Steve tightly, kissing his blond lover’s forehead and cheeks. “Didn't mean to, you just lost control. It happens. Bucky laid me up in bed for a week once cause he got very overly enthusiastic. Couldn't walk at all and I honestly cried every time I moved.”

“I remember Bucky refusing to answer his phone for a week. Is that why?” Steve frowned, turning himself to sit sideways between Chris’ already spread legs. He adopted the pose Chris usually took when sitting with him, arms around the other man’s torso and legs over one of Chris’. Chris held Steve, resting his head against the other man’s.

“Yeah. He felt so bad and he was devoting all his time to taking care of me.” Chris confirmed. “He was always close by. But anyways, it happens. I'm not mad. Seb has made me sore before. It happens when people have sex sometimes.”

“You'll tell me if you feel worse right?” Steve looked at him pleadingly.

“Of course. Now, we’re gonna cuddle just like this. Cause I like holding you for once.” Chris ordered, squeezing Steve even more and nuzzling the silky blond hair. He could tell that Steve was still a bit upset but that he was getting better. “Love you, Stevie. Even if you are a literal pain in my ass.”

“Stoooop. That's not funny.” Steve fake pouted, laughing though and nuzzling into Chris. “Love you too.”

“It might be bad parenting if you tell your kid something isn't funny but you're still laughing. Might make it hard to get your point across.” Chris spoke dryly, referencing to the fact that he was the Little.

“True. Like when you or Sebby are naughty and Bucky laughs while I'm trying to discipline you.” Steve hummed, nosing at his neck and smiling. He liked how relaxed Chris was to be able to do this with him.

“I never got my kiss, Stevie.” Chris sounded sulky and Steve stretched up to kiss Chris’ pink lips. The actor hummed happily against Steve's lips, tasting the fresh toothpaste from Steve brushing his teeth after sex. 

“Better, Baby?” Steve flashed a sweet smile, laying against Chris’ chest. His boy was so perfect, both of them were really. Sebby and Chrissy were good Littles even if they were naughty and Chris and Sebastian were great boyfriends.

 

Neither of them noticed Bucky taking a photo of them cuddling from the doorway. He turned and slipped away to go make sure Sebastian hadn't somehow injured himself in the two minutes he's been gone.


	32. Boss

Sebastian shooed Bucky upstairs, glaring him into submission. “You bottomed. Go lay down.”

“Babe, I'm already healed. Let me help.” Bucky tried to take the tray from Sebastian who bared his teeth.

“No. Go. I mean it.” Sebastian watched Bucky walk back upstairs and he followed after making sure there were napkins. He had made hot chocolate (also had put glasses of water to make sure they were hydrated) and cut up a bunch of fruit and tossed on some mini muffins also. He waited in the doorway until Bucky was situated and then came in. 

“Seb, I could have come help.” Steve sounded guilty now.

“I had it. Don't worry, Steve.” Sebastian spoke reassuringly as Steve moved to sit next to Chris rather than on him. “Drink the water first.”

He lowered the tray onto the mostly empty nightstand and gave everyone cups of water first. He himself drank his glass of water before handing over bowls of fruit to everyone and glaring at Steve who had opened his mouth to protest that he hadn't bottomed. Steve slowly closed his mouth and picked at the fruit, occasionally feeding Chris some.

“Thank you, Seb.” Chris smiled sweetly at Sebastian.

“Anytime, Sweetheart.” Sebastian looked fondly at the darker blond. He gave everyone their hot chocolate  (which he had put in cups with lids because to be honest, they all tended to spill things). 

“Seb, I love you.” Bucky kissed Sebastian's cheek, sipping his drink after and feeling the way that Sebastian held him.

“Me too! I love you, my Sebastian.” Steve interjected, not wanting to be left out of telling Sebastian that he was loved. Chris leaned again to look at Sebastian and winced, hissing between his teeth.

“What happened to Chris?” Seb abandoned his drink and got off the bed, moving around to the other side to check him. 

“Just hurts. My back does.” Chris felt Sebastian's long fingers in his hair. “It'll be okay.”

“Finish your snack up, Babe.” Sebastian ignored Chris’ ‘It'll be okay’, it was happening and he didn't like it. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited, drinking his hot chocolate after Bucky handed it to him. Chris just did as he was told, savoring the sweet fruits and the muffins.

“Done.” Chris only took a few minutes, looking at sebastian curiously. Sebastian took the bowl and cup, set them on the nightstand and shooed Steve and Bucky over. 

“Gonna give you a massage. It'll hurt at first.” Sebastian had taken a few classes on massage. He carefully moved Chris, murmuring sympathetically at Chris’ pained noise. “I've got you. Steve can you hand me the little box in the bottom drawer of my side of the dresser?”

“Here, Honey.” Steve gave the little box to Seb who looked at the containers of massage oils.

“Chris, what do you want to be used? Citrus or flowery stuff?” Sebastian bent down and kissed Chris’ cheek.

“You pick.” Chris didn't really care, just wanting to let Sebastian take care of him. He hummed in discontent at the oils on his back, yowling in pain at Sebastian's first touch.

“Shh, I got you.” Sebastian soothed, starting to work on releasing the tension in Chris’ muscles. Chris cried a bit, not moving from where Sebastian had put him though. 

Chris’ back was filled with tension from both sex and stress. He whimpered at the pain of having his sore muscles touched but then sighed as the tension started leaking out, leaving him relaxed and practically purring on the bed. 

“Better, baby?” Sebastian wiped his hands down with a wet wipe and kissed Chris on the temple. He put away the stuff he had used and gathered up everyone's bowls and cups. “I'll be back.”

“Much better, Sebby.” Chris muttered, cuddling a pillow. Bucky was sleeping on top of Steve, having been loved on by the blond while Sebastian took care of Chris. Chris made himself stay awake until Sebastian was back, silently demanding to be held.

“C’mere, Sweetheart.” Sebastian sat in the space between Chris and Steve, mindful of Bucky's limbs. He helped Chris to lay on him, leaning back against the pillows and tucking the covers over all four of them **.**


	33. Spa

“You okay, Baby?” Sebastian kissed Chris’ cheek and heard the soft mumble.

“Sleepy.” Chris yawned, he'd woken up early.

“You still wanna go to the spa with Tony's girlfriend and I?” Seb was massaging Chris’ back.

“Yes!” Chris sat up real quick, pressing his hands onto Sebastian's chest and looking excited. This trip had been planned since right after Thanksgiving and he'd been looking forward to it.

“The place is ran by two of Tony's girlfriend’s friends. Real nice girls from what she was saying.” Sebastian grinned at Chris’ excitement. “I do believe Steve said something about pancakes too.”

“Steve!” Chris scrambled off the bed, catching Seb in the stomach with his knee and ran downstairs. He loved pancakes, especially if Steve made them.

“You okay?” Bucky's amused voice alerted Sebastian that he wasn't alone.

“Yeah.” Sebastian sat up slowly, rubbing the tender spot. “Any lower and he would've hit my dick.”

“Can't have that now. But I would kiss it better.” Bucky winked, helping Sebastian up and then gave him a piggyback ride downstairs. He snorted as he saw Steve being climbed like a tree by Chris. “Chris, Babe. Quit assaulting Steve in the kitchen.”

“Not assaulting.” Chris had secured himself with a hold around Steve's neck and waist, kissing the other blond’s jaw.

“Baby, I can't make pancakes like this.” Steve sounded fond as he held Chris.

“C’mere, Little Spider Monkey.” Bucky stole Chris and nuzzled him.

“Need any help?” Sebastian chuckled.

“Chop some fruit.” Steve directed gently and flipped the pancakes already cooking. “Hey. No PDA in the kitchen.”

Chris was kissing Bucky quite thoroughly and ignored Steve. Bucky flipped his middle finger up at Steve, holding Chris close with the other arm. He had no intention of stopping what he was doing, especially with the cute noises Chris made.

“Stevie, let them kiss. They look so hot.” Seb pressed against Steve's side, trailing his own lips along Steve's neck to suck a dark mark on the pale skin.

“Fine, fine.” Steve gave in, holding Sebastian with one arm and turning his head to kiss him quickly. He piled all the done pancakes onto a serving plate, bringing it to the table and chuckled. “Food is ready.”

“Stevie, these are so good.” Chris practically moaned, devouring his stack of pancakes and crawled into the bigger blond’s lap. He liked to be close to one of them at all times.

 

~Hour later~

 

“She's here!” Chris had been watching out the window and grabbed Sebastian. “We'll be back later.”

“See ya, Babe.” Bucky kissed them both quick and Steve also did.

“Hey, Kayl.” Sebastian greeted, crawling in the backseat with Chris. They liked to be next to each other plus Clint was with as a kind of bodyguard.

“Hey guys.” The ever sweet brunette woman greeted them, smiling fondly at them through the rear-view mirror. She chuckled quietly as the two snuggled up together. “It's about an hour drive there. There are things for you to drink and snack on in the bag on the floor.”

“Sounds alright. Thanks.” Chris grinned broadly and snagged his favorite soft drink from the bag.

“You're welcome, Hon.” She quickly focused on Clint and slapped his hand. “Driver picks music.”

“Your music choices suck.” Clint whined, going to change the song.

“Driver controls the radio and shotgun shuts up.” The female repeated. “Don't make me leave you on the side of the road.”

“Phil wouldn't like that.” Clint snarked.

“Tony wouldn't like you messing with my radio.” She stuck her tongue out.

“This reminds me of you and Steve arguing over what we listen to in the car.” Chris whispered in Sebastian's ear.

“Not even wrong.” Sebastian was recording the small disagreement and made a group chat of Chris, Tony, Steve, Bucky, Phil and himself. He sent it to the group chat and snickered as he added ‘They're more Little than we are.’

‘Tell Clint that if he changes her station, I'm not making him new arrows.’ Tony responded, sending a laughing crying emoji at the end. 

“YOU TOLD PHIL ON ME?!” Clint sounded outrage from the front seat. 

“I made a chat. You aren’t in it.” Sebastian laughed and recorded Clint’s grumbling from the front and forwarded it. ‘Only an hour left of the car ride.’

‘You’ll live.’ Bucky sent a selfie of himself folding laundry.

‘Bucky! Those socks don’t match.’ Steve was apparently not by Bucky at the moment. ‘Find the mates!’

‘Who mates their socks?’ Tony had a laundry service and his girlfriend also did laundry. 

‘People like Steve.’ Chris finally texted in the group and changed Steve’s nickname to Captain Neat-Freak.

‘I hate having to dig through the drawer to find matching socks.’ Steve sent back, changing Chris’ nickname is Kiwi Fruit.

‘Do I want to know? Is it something kinky?’ Tony was always nosy and added his girlfriend to the chat.

“Tell Tony I’m driving. I don’t text and drive.” The woman snorted from the front seat.

‘She says she isn’t looking at the chat because she doesn’t text and drive, Tony.’ Sebastian relayed the message and laughed at the string of angry faces Tony sent.

“Tony’s grumpy now.” Chris laughed, sipping his drink and sent a picture of himself and Sebastian. He set Sebastian’s nickname as Chubby Dumpling, snickering at the grumble from the man next to him.

“You’re terrible.” Seb informed him before taking a photo of the girl’s head from behind as she stuck up her middle finger and captioned it as ‘Responsible Angry Driver Lady.’

‘That is so rude.’ Tony was amused though. ‘Need to go. Pepper’s giving me the evil eye.’

“Tony should pay attention to his meeting.” Chris agreed out loud.

“Pepper will put him in line.” Veggie-Kales smirked from in front, passing a slow moving driver and merging back into the lane neatly.

“I love this song!” Chris yelled and immediately it was turned up, everyone yell singing along with it and the next six or seven too.

“We’re here, guys!” The brunette woman parked in front of a house type building. “Alright, Tania and Eliza are waiting for us inside.”

“Let’s go.” Clint grumbled, looking sulky. He was promptly dragged in and taken off by one of the other workers for his deep tissue massage.

“Alright. What do you guys want done? We’re usually closed on Thursdays but we’re open for you guys.” Eliza grinned, hair looking like fire in the sunlight.

“I want to be waxed. Like completely.” Sebastian did this every now and again.

“Me too.” Chris agreed. “I kinda want a manicure and a pedicure. "

“So how about the full package?” Tania nodded slowly, looking thrilled at the fact that she’d get to both hang out with her friend and work on celebrities.

 

~Two hours later~

 

“Kayl, you got a video call.” Tania answered her friend’s phone for her. “It’s your lover boo.” 

“I will give you money never to say that again.” The brunette opened her eyes, she had been in a mud bath with Chris and Sebastian in them too. Tania hooked the phone to a screen that had a camera. 

“I have Buckaroo and Capsicles here with me.” Tony had invited the two super soldiers over for some guy bonding and so he could mess with Bucky’s arm. 

“Hey you two.” Steve had a smudge of flour on his face. “We made muffins.” 

“Please tell me you didn’t let Tony help.” Tony’s girlfriend sniggered. 

“I wanted edible, not to have to call the fire department.” Bucky deadpanned.

“You two are assholes!” Tony sulked, eating a muffin in the background.

“Anyways, how much longer?” Bucky changed topic.

“We’re almost done with the mud baths, then it’s massages.” Seb consulted with Tania for a moment before speaking. “Then we’ll be done." 

“I got my nails and toes done!” Chris was really proud of it too. They looked fantastic and his body was smooth and hairless too.

“So did I.” Sebastian added, grinning broadly. “We all did.”

“Where’s Clint? Agent Agent asked me to check on him.” Tony popped his head over Bucky’s shoulder to see.

“He’s getting a massage.” Eliza had just come in. “Don’t worry bout him. He’ll be fineeee.”

“If his spine isn’t broken.” Tania joked. “Only kidding. Don’t worry.”

“That’s worrying in and of itself.” Steve raised an eyebrow. 

“Can’t wait to get home.” Chris changed the subject now, shifting slightly. 

“Time for the massages!” Tania grinned. “Let’s go rinse you off and then you can call them once you leave.”

 

~Once they get home~

 

“We’re home!” Sebastian called, carrying Chris on his back and yelled out as Bucky popped up from almost nowhere. “Don’t fucking do that, Bucky! I coulda dropped Chris!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Bucky snickered, taking Chris from Sebastian. “You both smell really good.”

“Thanks.” Sebastian smiled, kissing Bucky softly as Steve came out of the kitchen.

“Let me feel you.” Steve slid his hands under Sebastian’s shirt and noted that yes, he was hairless. “Love you both.”

“Look at my nails!” Chris had woken up from his mini nap and shoved his fingers under Steve’s nose. Steve squinted before leaning back and looking at them.

“They’re blue.” Steve blinked. “Pretty. I like that color. Looks like Bucky’s eyes.”

“That’s why I chose it.” Chris grinned. “My toes are the same shade as your eyes.”

“I’m the opposite.” Sebastian showed Steve his bright blue nails. “My toes are the same as Bucky’s eyes.”

“You two are fuckin’ precious.” Bucky kissed Chris and then Sebastian before kissing Steve for good measure. “Love you dorks.”

“We love you too.” Chris hugged Bucky around the neck and then squirmed down to stand on the floor. He wrapped Sebastian in a tight hug. “My ass hasn’t been this hairless since I was a toddler.”

“Oh god, Chris!” Sebastian burst into laughter, hugging the other actor tightly. “I get mine done every now and then. Maybe we can make it a date where we go to the spa and do this.”

“I like the sound of that.” Chris cuddled into Sebastian’s warm body. “And then we come home to Stevie and Bucky.”

“Perfect. We love havin’ you come home to us.” Bucky hugged them both and Steve held onto them from the other side.


	34. Holly Jolly

“Can we get a Christmas tree?” Seb begged, holding Chris’ hand as the two stared at Bucky whom they had cornered while he used the toilet. “Big real one!”

“Guys, we just had Thanksgiving like a week ago.” Bucky rubbed the bridge of his nose. “It's December second. It'll be dying by the time Christmas hits.”

“Please, Papa.” Chris jutted out his lower lip in a pout as he gave Bucky the most heartbroken expression he could muster up. It was enough to make his heart clench painfully as his boyfriends tried to sucker him into getting the Christmas tree early. 

“Go ask Daddy.” Bucky couldn't take it and decided Steve would be the one who had to tell them no. He logically knew they weren't Little, could tell by their voices and how they pronounced certain words but he still had a hard time saying no. 

“But Papa. We asked you.” Sebastian pointed out. “You n Daddy said we can't ask the other if the first said no.”

“Well I'm TELLING you to go ask Daddy. That makes it okay.” Bucky had just wanted to pee in peace. “Now go ask him. And shut the door behind you!”

Chris and Sebastian left the bathroom and shut the door, going downstairs to the kitchen where Steve was. They stopped just in the kitchen, hugging each other as Chris sucked on the pacifier Seb had shoved in his mouth on the staircase. Seb had said it would make Chris look even cuter and make Steve more likely to give in. But it had the side effect of making Chris feel like he was going to drop into Little-Space.

“Daddy?” Seb started, looking at Steve who was chopping carrots to go with the roast and potatoes. 

“Yes, Sugar?” Steve turned around, taking in how Chris was buried in Seb’s side and looking anxious. His boys wanted to ask something.

“Can we get a Christmas tree? This weekend? Please.” Sebastian tightened his hold on Chris.

“Pease.” Chris’ voice was slightly muffled by the pacifier in his mouth. He looked at Steve with big blue eyes that looked hopeful.

“Did you ask Papa?” Steve knew the rules well considering he had written them with Bucky.

“Papa said come ask you.” Sebastian informed Steve. “Me n Chrissy reminded him of the rule. But he said it was okay.”

“It will die before Christmas. You don't want that, do you?” Steve tried to reason but he knew he failed when both boys looked upset. They were between headspaces at the moment. “It will die if we cut it too soon before Christmas and then we’ll have to throw it out.”

“Twee, Daddy.” Chrissy sniffled, rubbing his face with both hands like he tended to do before bursting into tears. 

“Made my Baby Bubba Chrissy cry.” Sebby looked crossly at Steve, hugging Chrissy to him. He was fully in his Little-Space now and in full protective 3 year old mode.

“Aw, Chrissy. Shh, Baby.” Steve felt bad now and sighed in relief when he heard Bucky come downstairs.

“What did you do to them?” Bucky looked at the upset Littles. 

“Mean Papa too.” Sebby sulked, clutching Chrissy tighter. Sebby looked ready to meltdown.

“I told you to ask Daddy. Not for him to make Chrissy cry, Sebaby. You know that.” Bucky frowned. “Chrissy, come to Papa.”

Chrissy squirmed free of Sebastian and went to Bucky, letting the older man pick him up. Sebby went by Bucky too, not willing to be apart from Chrissy. After all, it was his job as the big brother to protect the baby.

“Tell you what. We’ll get a fake tree to decorate and then a little closer to Christmas, we’ll get a real one. So we’ll have TWO trees.” Bucky compromised with his Littles.

“Two trees. So you can decorate two rooms too! We’ll put one in the sun room and one in the living room!” Steve added enthusiastically. “And you can help me make some snowflakes too. How does that sound?”

“Okay, Daddy.” Sebby was still grumpy looking because Chris was still crying. He patted Chrissy’s back like Bucky was doing and Steve had to bite his lip not to make an embarrassing noise at the cute sight.

Chrissy was crying because he was tired emotionally and his stress and anxiety from Thanksgiving was spilling over finally. He just wanted Lisa to call and tell him she loves and supports him. He felt three sets of arms on him and cried harder. He knew that even if Lisa didn't love him and support him for the way he was, that he'd still have his boyfriends and other people too.

~Next day~

Steve pushed a cart while Sebastian and Chris piled in decorations despite the fact that they had perfectly good one at home. The two actors had insisted that the ones at home were for the real tree and that since it was their first Christmas all together that they needed new ornaments and decorations.

Bucky was carrying around a big boxed tree that would thankfully fit in their house as Steve had measured floor to ceiling that morning and vetoed any too tall trees. Steve heard Bucky snicker and stopped, seeing Bucky in front of a display of Avengers ornaments.

"Chris! Seb! C'mere!" Bucky called, looking excited as the other two came over. He grabbed a Captain America one and a Winter Soldier one to put in the cart.

"We need to take a picture." Sebastian snapped a photo and sent it to the group chat he'd made during the spa trip. Tony sent a lot of thumbs up and Kayl sent a smiley face along with an offer to send over some cookies she'd made.

This Christmas would be perfect. 


	35. Tree

Bucky hiked Chris up more, keeping his sleeping boyfriend from sliding down as he was carried. Steve followed close behind with Sebastian in his arms, looking tired also. They had been up very early to go get a tree for their living room and had also gone on sleigh rides, had apple cider and gotten cute Christmas sweaters. Their entire day had been on the go and full of activities that Steve had planned.

They tucked the two into bed after diapering them as a precaution, making sure both had pacifiers and then went to bring the tree in from the bed of the truck Tony had lent them. They set it up and pulled out the containers of ornaments, getting them ready for the decorating tomorrow.

“Poor boys are so tired.” Steve yawned, rubbing his face.

“Me too.” Bucky glared as he yawned right after Steve. “That was a lot to pack in one day, Stevie.”

“My bad. Now I know.” Steve grinned. “Want something to drink?”

“Nah. I'm gonna lay down.” Bucky shook his head and pressed a kiss to Steve's lips, leaning into the blond for a minute. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Bucky.” Steve hugged the other man, keeping him close for a moment and enjoying the peace around them. He gripped Bucky's hand as they went back to their bedroom, seeing Sebastian sprawled on his back with Chris half on top of him.

Steve laid on one side of Sebastian and Chris while Bucky took the other, both of them fixing the covers at the same time. The two men smiled at each other, looking at each other fondly.

“Goodnight, Buck.” Steve grabbed Bucky's hand from where it rested on Sebastian's body.

“Night, Stevie.” Bucky responded softly.

“Night, guys.” Seb’s eyes had opened slightly, looking at the two of them before glancing down to make sure Chris was still asleep.

“Sleep well, Seb.” Bucky planted a kiss on Sebastian's cheek at the same time Steve did the same on the other side. It was late, about midnight and definitely time for all of them to be asleep.

~Early next morning~

Chris woke up slowly, having somehow transferred to sleeping diagonally across all three of his lovers. His diaper was uncomfortably wet and he sucked harder on the pacifier in his mouth, making a low distressed noise which woke Steve up.

"Hey, Sugar. What's wrong?" Steve carefully sat up, Chris' legs on his and then moved the Little fully into his lap. "Oh, you're wet. That's okay. Daddy will fix it."

He slipped from the bed, holding Chris close to his chest and taking him to the nursery to be changed. He laid Chris down, untaping the sides of the soaked diaper and tossing it to the side for now. He frowned at the red rash blooming on Chris' thighs and liberally applied the diaper rash cream. He put the new diaper on and wiped his hands clean, scooping his sleepy boy up and took him back to the bedroom.

"Night Night." Steve laid Chris down on top of Bucky, seeing the Little fighting to keep his eyes opened.

Chris gave up the fight to stay awake and closed his eyes, snuggling his face into his Papa's neck. He was warm and comfortable, close to the people he loved.

Steve went down to the kitchen and made some coffee, sipping it slowly and taking stock of what he wanted to make for breakfast. They had been having pancakes a lot lately which was killing him inside because they should be eating healthy. He set about cutting up fruits and making a fruit salad along with eggs and toast.

"What are you doing, Baby?" Bucky opened his eyes, feeling Chris squirm on top of him. He hadn't known which Little was on him, just that it was one of them.

"Papa." Chrissy whined in his ear, hungry.

"Let's brush our teeth and then we'll see if Daddy made breakfast." Bucky sat up slowly, moving Chrissy with him.

"Sebby." Chrissy reached to his brother, wanting the Romanian.

"Shh, let him sleep." Bucky shushed the blond, taking him in the bathroom. Bucky set Chris down and used the toilet before washing his hands. He helped Chris brush his teeth and then brushed his own.

He lifted the blond, checked the diaper and then went to change it. He added yet more diaper cream and a new diaper. The metal-armed man carried Chris downstairs and blinked at the sheer amount of toast, watching Steve making a huge pan of scrambled eggs.

"Daddyyyy." Chris called for Steve who whirled around, clutching his chest.

"Hey there." Steve relaxed, wondering how they had managed to come up without him hearing.

"You put Chrissy on me?" Bucky scolded playfully, bringing Chris over by Steve.

"He was still tired and I didn't wanna put him back on Seb." Steve shrugged, kissing Chrissy's cheek. "Did you change him?"

"Yeah. Saw that rash too." Bucky nodded, shifting Chris in his arms.

"It was nasty." Steve agreed, filling a sectioned plate with the various foods and laughing as Chrissy tangled his fingers in Bucky's hair.

"It looks a bit better. Just gotta keep adding more cream." Bucky sat down and fed Chrissy breakfast, cuddling the smaller man to his chest. "You full?"

Chrissy nodded and curled up, closing his eyes and napping as Bucky ate his own breakfast. Sebastian wandered in after twenty minutes, adorably tousled and sleepy eyed.

"Hey, Babes." Seb kissed Steve's cheek and then Bucky's lips. He accepted the full plate from Steve and sat down. "He Little?"

"Yep. He wanted you earlier but I had him let you sleep." Bucky grinned, sipping his coffee while keeping Chris anchored to his chest with his flesh arm.

"You could've woken me up. I don't mind. I love when he's Little and wants me." Sebastian chuckled, eating his fruit salad first. "So are we eating healthy today?"

"At least breakfast." Steve sat down by them to eat. "We'll start decorating once everyone's at least got pajamas on. No mostly naked decorating."

"You're no fun." Seb teased, leaning his head against Steve's shoulder. "Just like no nakedness in the kitchen."

"Correct. You burned your left buttcheek that one time." Steve reminded him.

"ONCE." Sebastian whined, biting Steve's upper arm.

"Once is enough." Steve hummed, petting Sebastian's soft hair.

"Sebby!" Chrissy screamed, waking up and looking at his brother. Sebastian grinned and took the Little, cuddling him close.

"Hey, Baby Bubba. How's my little brother?" Sebastian smiled at the baby, kissing his temple.

"Good, my Sebby." Chrissy nodded, snuggling into him and sucking on the pacifier that Bucky gave him.

"I'm gonna get you dressed." Sebastian decided, carrying Chris off to dress him and change his diaper.


	36. Timeouts

Sebastian grabbed a holiday themed onesie for Chrissy, keeping the blond anchored to his body carefully. He laid his precious cargo down and changed the soaked diaper, frowning at the rash also and slathering YET MORE diaper rash cream on it. He carefully maneuvered Chris into the onesie and buttoned it, smiling at the adorable picture the blond made with the outfit on him.

“You are too fucking cute.” Sebastian cooed, pulling out a Christmas themed pacifier and switching out the pacifier with the one in Chris’ mouth.

“Lang’ige.” Chris mumbled around the pacifier, reaching for Sebastian to hold him. His Sebby obliged and he was promptly lifted up, being held like he was something delicate.

“You’re right. That was naughty of me to say that word.” Sebastian shifted Chris, getting him to wrap his arms and legs around him to help with the holding. He was no super-soldier and it wasn’t as easy for him to carry Chris but his precious Little Brother loved it when he was carried. 

Sebastian carried Chris back downstairs and into the kitchen, looking scandalized as Bucky groped Steve and kissed him. They had rules against this and he himself had been scolded. He took Chris out of the kitchen, not wanting the innocent baby to see Daddy and Papa doing the nasty.

“My Sebby?” Chris blinked as Sebastian sat down with him in his lap.

“Daddy and Papa are being naughty is all, Chrissy. Look, Baby. They got the decorations out for us.” Sebastian was quick to distract the baby.

“Hey, you two.” Bucky strolled in, looking pleased. “Stevie had to go to the bathroom.”

“I bet he did.” Sebastian muttered lowly, wrinkling his nose. They were supposed to keep things PG13 if one of them was Little.

“BAD PAPA.” Chris yelled suddenly, nearly giving Sebastian hearing loss and Bucky a heart attack. 

“What? Why am I bad?” Bucky looked confused.

“Bad Papa.” Chrissy glared at Bucky, snuggling into Sebastian. His Papa and Daddy clearly had upset his Sebby by being naughty. Chrissy didn't like it when Sebby was upset.

“What did I even do?” Bucky pouted, watching Chrissy sucking harshly on the pacifier that Sebastian had put back in his mouth.

Chrissy stuck his nose up and refused to answer, leaning into Sebastian's chest even more and nosing at his neck. Sebby always smelled great and it made Chrissy’s baby brain overjoyed. Every fiber in his body knew he could always trust the Romanian and the two super-soldiers, that they wouldn't intentionally hurt him unless something was wrong with them.

“You know what you did.” Sebastian was amused by Chrissy coming to his defense. The Baby was very sweet to do so and Sebastian had a hard time not fanboying. Little Sebby always protected Chrissy and it was cute at how Chrissy returned the favor for Big Seb.

“What did I miss?” Steve's cheeks were pink and he was wearing different pants.

“Bad Daddy!” Chrissy scowled at the other blond, kicking his legs out and then curling back up in Sebastian's lap. 

“What?” Steve also looked so lost.

“No dirty things in kitchen, guys. You broke the rules.” Sebastian sing songed, looking gleeful at being able to scold them.

“Upset my Sebby.” Chrissy glared at them.

“You literally just yelled at me earlier for it and then you did that.” Sebastian reminded them.

“Aw fuck.” Bucky sighed. “The hell, man.”

“LANG’IGE!” Chrissy whipped his pacifier at Bucky's face. The super-soldier managed to catch it though.

“Hey, Mister. We don't throw things.” Steve strode over, taking Chrissy from Sebastian and smacked his bottom sharply twice. “You know better. Even though Papa shouldn't have swore. He’ll go in the naughty corner. Sebastian, I'm very sorry. You are right. We did break the rules.”

“It's alright.” Sebastian nodded, watching Chrissy cling to Steve's neck. Chrissy always felt bad if he was the one to upset someone by being naughty. “Chrissy, can you give Daddy a kiss? To apologize for throwing?”

"Sorry, Daddy." Chrissy sniffled slightly but kissed Daddy’s cheek, feeling how the bigger blond held him close. Daddy didn't have the line on his forehead that he got when upset and that made Chrissy feel lots better. 

“Thank you, Honey-Bee.” Steve smiled, shifting Chrissy in his arms and sat next to Sebastian on the couch. “Bucky. In the naughty corner for swearing.”

“Daddy. Sebby swore too.” Chrissy whispered in Steve's ear and the blond soldier raised an eyebrow at Sebastian who pouted too.

“There's only one naughty corner in here.” Bucky pointed out, not willing to do it.

“Sebastian, go sit on the naughty stool in the kitchen.” Steve ordered and the Romanian sulked but did as he told, knowing Steve would paddle his ass in front of God and everybody even though he was big. Bucky dragged himself into the corner they used for timeouts in the living room, looking mutinous because he was being punished. “What do you say about having a cookie, Chrissy? You've been so good this morning other than throwing the pacifier but you knew that was naughty and accepted your punishment unlike someone.”

He was being passive aggressive to Bucky, pointing out that the Little had done better than him. After all, it was Bucky's fault that Seb and Chrissy had been upset with them.

“Pease, Daddy.” Chrissy nodded, smiling sweetly and clutched Steve's neck tightly. Daddy was super strong to be able to carry Chrissy and it made Chrissy happy to have a strong Daddy and Papa was pretty strong too.

Steve smiled again, pressing a gentle kiss to Chris’ forehead and made his way into the kitchen. “Seb, you can get up. Bucky, you stay sitting! You said TWO swear words so you have longer!”

Sebastian got up and stretched, smiling as Chrissy waved at him. “You're such a good boy, Chrissy.”

“Li’e bein goo’ boy.” Chrissy’s voice was muffled and he snuggled his face into Steve's shoulder. 

“I'm glad.” Sebastian sat on a chair and watched Steve grab out two cookies, giving one to Chris and the other to Sebastian.

“For accepting your punishment and that you knew you were naughty.” Steve explained and Sebastian nodded.

“Thanks, Stevie.” Seb nibbled on the edge of the cookie.

“Anytime, Honey.” Steve chuckled, kissing Seb’s cheek and then Chris’. “Bucky, you can come out now.”

“I came out a long time ago, Stevie.” Bucky quipped, coming in by them.

“That was terrible.” Seb snorted, eating the rest of his cookie and snickered at the crumbs from Chris’ cookie that decorated Steve's shirt. The morning was looking to be eventful.


	37. Merry Christmas

“That looks terrible.” Sebastian stared at Bucky's shirt. “Where the heck did you get that?”

“Clint gave it to me. He loses his shit every time I wear it.” Bucky pulled at the shirt that looked like a unicorn vomited on it and then added a bunch of glitter.

“Steve! Bucky swore!” Seb grinned, deciding to be a little shit and get Bucky in trouble.

“Bucky! Stop being a bad example!” Steve hissed, standing in the doorway. “Why did you have to change your shirt just to decorate the tree? Chrissy is waiting so patiently for you.”

“Pease, Papa.” Chrissy was in Steve's arms, looking at Bucky with big blue eyes. Sebastian snickered, no one could resist those eyes.

Bucky nodded and they made their way downstairs to decorate the tree. 

~Christmas~ 

Sebby woke up in his crib with Chrissy cuddled up to him, the baby clad in Christmas footie jammies just like his own. He carefully sat up, hearing Chrissy’s nearly silent whine as the baby woke up. He petted Chrissy’s blond hair gently and tugged his baby brother upright, grinning around his own pacifier. 

He carefully lowered the side of the crib and climbed out, helping Chrissy out and the two made their way down the stairs. Chrissy’s eyes got huge as he saw all the gifts, tugging at Sebby’s jammies to make sure his big brother saw all the gifts. 

“Woah.” Sebby giggled, looking at all of the presents and then at Chrissy. “Gotta wake Daddy and Papa b’fore we can open em.”

“Otay, My Sebby.” Chrissy agreed, holding Sebby’s hand as they went back up the stairs. Sebby slowly opened the master bedroom door and muffled his giggles as he looked at the two sound asleep super-soldiers.

He led Chrissy to Bucky's side of the bed and helped the baby on, Chrissy scooting to sit on Bucky's belly and Sebby moved to Steve's side of the bed. The three year old Little climbed on his Daddy's stomach and bounced excitedly.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daaaaddy! Is Christmas!” Sebby poked Steve's face, waking the blond up while Bucky was being treated to Chrissy kissing his face repeatedly and also bouncing. “Wake up, Daddy! Papa! Wake up!”

“JesusMaryNJoseph.” Bucky's voice was muffled as he dragged his pillow over his face. “They're yours before sun up, Stevie.”

“No, Papa!” Chrissy bounced again, impacting hard enough to knock the wind out of Bucky.

“Sebby, Hush. Chrissy, stop. You're gonna hurt your Papa. He's old.” Steve groaned, hair sticking up as he looked at the clock with bleary eyes. “Why are you up? It's  2:30 in the morning. You should be asleep.”

“Presents, Daddy.” Sebby had a one track mind even as he yawned.

“No presents til after 8. And at least one diaper change.” Steve squished Sebby's diaper and then felt Chrissy’s too.

“Diaper changes and then back to sleep.” Bucky was tired as he accepted a diaper from Steve and the wipes. He changed Chrissy, stripping him from the warm jammies since he knew the two would be in the big bed with them. It got warm with two super-soldiers acting as human heaters. He laid down with Chrissy curled to his side, rubbing the Little's back gently and humming a lullaby he knew helped put Chrissy to sleep.

Sebby was a bit more stubborn but Steve got him to sleep. Sebby sucked on the pacifier Steve had put back in his mouth, curled up to Chrissy’s back with Bucky’s arm around both of them.

“These two.” Bucky huffed a laugh, looking at Steve. “Good thing we put our underwear back on.”

“I knew they'd be excited and come in early. Just not at 2:30.” Steve rolled onto his side, resting his cheek in Bucky's hand and resting his arm over the two Littles.

“They never cease to surprise me.” Bucky grinned, kissing the top of Chrissy’s head and then using his other arm to rub Sebby's arm. “Night, Stevie.”

“Night, Buck.” Steve smiled, closing his eyes and falling back asleep with the certainty that Bucky would keep them all safe from any threat while he slept.

Steve woke up at 7 and slipped from the bed, snagging a festive pair of pajama pants and a white tshirt that clung to his muscles. He held back a snort, snapping a photo as Chrissy had migrated on top of Bucky and Sebby had twisted around to hug Bucky's arm tightly.

He sent it to the group chat with the captions ‘Early cuddling with Papa. 2:30 wasn't a good wake up time as they found out.’ 

‘Peter and Harley invaded our bed too.’ Apparently Kayl was up too, sending a photo of Tony with Harley and Peter tangled with him. ‘Kids are funny creatures.’ 

‘Yes, they are.’ Steve grinned as he texted the girl. ‘Going to make some breakfast for my boys.’ 

‘Does anyone know why Clint is the way he is?’ Phil had popped up in the chat. 

‘Is he hiding in the vents?’ Steve puzzled, using the voice to text feature as he cooked.

‘No.’ Phil sent a picture of Clint in footie pajamas that were very festive and cuddling one of his bows.

‘That's cute.’ Kayl was much amused as she sipped her second cup of coffee. ‘Doesn't Sebastian have a set like that?’

‘His ones from last year, yeah.’ Steve was laughing to himself as he worked on making a small feast for his boys.

‘I'm just curious as to why he's cuddling the bow.’ Kayl sent a photo of her stove.

‘Who knows? That wasn't in the bed last night.’ Phil couldn't understand Clint sometimes.

‘Sounds like one of my boys are up. Talk to you guys later. Merry Christmas.’ Steve heard Chrissy calling for him. The Baby had the close to tears sound in his voice as he made his way down the stairs.

“Daddy.” Chrissy held the railing tightly and Steve went to him. The smaller blond lifted his arms up and Steve scooped him up.

“What are you doing up, Honey?” Steve questioned gently, going back into the kitchen and making breakfast with one hand because Chrissy showed no sign of letting go.

“Needed Daddy.” Chrissy was dry because he hadn't had anything to drink after he had wet himself last night.

“Well I'm here.” Steve smiled, shifting Chrissy and felt the Little lay his head down on his shoulder. “Do you want a sippy cup of milk?”

“Pease.” Chrissy mumbled, lifting his head up slightly. Steve set him on the counter, grabbing Chrissy’s favorite sippy and then the milk. He filled the cup, screwed the lid on and gave it to his Little. Chrissy immediately started drinking the milk, watching Daddy cooking breakfast.

Bucky woke up to Sebastian hitting his face and groaned loudly. “Bud, don't make me spank you.  That's not how we wake someone up.”

“Papa.” Sebby wasn't sorry. He wanted to be up and get downstairs to open presents.

“Where's Chrissy, Baby?” Bucky sat up, squishing Sebastian’s diaper and then snagging a clean one from the pack next to the bed. He changed Sebby quickly and redressed him in jammies before picking up Chrissy’s jammies.

“Downstairs with Daddy.” Sebby informed Papa as he followed Papa in the bathroom. Bucky had given up on getting peace in the bathroom when his boys were Little. Sebby suffered through Bucky making him brush his teeth, the older man also brushing his teeth.

Bucky hiked Sebby onto his back and gave his Little a piggyback ride downstairs, hearing Steve's cheerful voice and Chrissy’s quieter responses. He went in, seeing Chrissy clutching a sippy cup and Steve's shirt.

“Good morning, Bug.” Bucky greeted Chrissy, setting Sebby on a chair and scooping Chrissy up for a kiss. “How about you and I go brush your teeth?”

“Mmgh.” Chrissy hummed in discontent, not wanting to.

“It won't take long, baby.” Steve promised him. “Then Papa will bring you back and we’ll eat.”

“THEN PRESENTS.” Sebby shouted, giggling hysterically. He was very excited.

Bucky took Chrissy upstairs and helped him brush his teeth, murmuring praises the whole time because he could tell Chrissy was still tired. Chrissy became a human koala on Bucky, tucking his face against the cold metal of Bucky's left shoulder as he was carried.

He was too warm in the pajamas that had been out on him and he just wanted to drink his milk and go take a nap. He had forgotten it was Christmas.

“Santa came last night, Chrissy.” Bucky kissed the side of Chrissy’s head, making a note to check his temperature later. “There's so many presents for you and Sebby.”

“Santa?” Chrissy perked up a bit, not moving his face from the cool metal though. Bucky could control the temperature of it if he wanted but right now he wasn't.

“Yep, Santa.” Bucky confirmed, glad for the more lively tone. He tried to set Chrissy down but the blond whined, clinging tightly so Bucky sat with him in his lap.

“Here you guys go.” Steve had let Sebby start eating already and set down two plates in front of Bucky and Chrissy. He sat himself down and started eating, watching Chrissy pick at the plate of cut up food. It took a long while but the other blond finished it, Sebby wriggling in his seat the whole time.

“Sebby, be patient.” Bucky scolded gently, watching Chrissy practically chugging the rest of his milk.

“One diaper change and then presents.” Steve took Chrissy and Sebby to the nursery and changed them, rubbing Chrissy’s belly for a second before picking up both his Littles. He set them down on the couch and grinned as Bucky plopped himself on the floor with a Santa hat on.

“Alright, Daddy. You sit down.” Bucky ordered and Steve sat down between his boys to help with unwrapping the gifts if needed. Bucky gave the first one to Chrissy. “We’re gonna wait until everyone has one, okay? Then once everyone does, then we’ll open on three.”

The other three nodded and Bucky made sure everyone got a gift, counting down and they all opened the gifts. Steve got a set of Captain America workout socks, Bucky got a hat with grumpy cat on it, Chrissy got a Disney book and Sebby got a CD of bird sounds.

They opened gifts for over an hour, taking the time to look everything over. The two Littles were drooping hard by the end of gift opening, both of them clutching their newest stuffed Bucky Bears.

Bucky scooped Sebby up, patting the Little's back as he carried him. Steve winced as Chrissy nearly screamed when he was picked up.

“Hey, Hey. Shh.” Steve shushed Chrissy, going to the kitchen and getting a bottle of cool milk for him. “Give Daddy a minute and then I'll take those warm jammies off you.”

Chrissy just whimpered pitifully, he always got too hot in warm pajamas like this and it always made him feel yucky. He was laid down on the changing table, the icky pajamas being removed and a new diaper being strapped onto him. The cooler air felt amazing on his overly warm skin and he latched onto the bottle eagerly, sucking the delightfully cool milk down except that mean Daddy tugged it free.

“Slow down, sugar. You'll get a bellyache.” Steve pressed a kiss onto his head, rocking Chrissy in the soft rocking chair. He let Chrissy latch back on and watched as Bucky came in with the thermometer.

“Sebby's got a bit of a temperature but not too bad.” Bucky spoke quietly, getting the thermometer ready and putting it into Chrissy’s ear. He checked once it beeped and sighed. “Him too. Hopefully it's just because of those warm pajamas and all the excitement.”

“Hopefully.” Steve echoed, watching Bucky's shapely ass as the other man left the nursery. He smirked to himself and then focused back on Chrissy.

Sebby was sleeping sprawled out on the bed, clad in just his diaper with the sheet over his lower body. Bucky crawled in with him and laid down, ready to sleep too. He totally didn't leave Steve to do all the cleaning. (Okay, maybe that was part of his plan. But he was tired.)


	38. Sickness

Chris groaned, shifting on whatever he was sitting on and felt something tighten around his waist. He opened his eyes and realized that he was in Bucky's lap and that he was in just a diaper.

“Hey, Baby Doll.” Bucky smiled at Chris, kissing the actor’s sweaty hair. “How you feeling?”

“Throat hurts.” Chris croaked out, squirming until he was facing the opposite way and could lay his head on the metal of Bucky's left shoulder. It felt so wonderful on his overheated skin and he sighed.

“I bet. You and Seb came down with a nasty bug.” Bucky pressed another kiss to Chris’ temple and sighed at how hot his boyfriend's temperature was. He and Steve usually ran hot but their boyfriends were not made for it. “We’re gonna go to the Tower and Bruce will check you guys over.”

“Don't wanna move.” Chris whined, sounding like Chrissy for a moment which told Bucky that his boyfriend's headspace was not stable. Which definitely meant no hospitals.

“Shh. We need to get you and Seb to Bruce, Baby.” Bucky rubbed Chris’ belly gently.

“Not a baby! I'm not Little!” Chris sounded offended, squirming to get off of Bucky's lap but failing.

“Chris, stop.” Bucky had his dom voice on now, feeling Chris freeze. It had been awhile since they had a session like that but Chris responded automatically. “Who knows what is best for you?”

“You, Sir.” Chris responded, thrown for a loop.

“Whose job is it to take care of you?” Bucky demanded.

“Yours, Sir.” Chris fidgeted with the cloth of Bucky's Henley. 

“What are you going to do?” Bucky didn't lighten his tone at all.

“Listen to you.” Chris gulped, wondering if he was going to be punished later.q

“And why are you going to listen to me?” Bucky stroked Chris’ thigh.

“Because you're my dominant and you know what's best for me.” Chris cuddled into Bucky, feeling properly chastised.

“Exactly.” Bucky carefully pulled clothes on Chris, just a loose pair of sweatpants and a thin hoodie along with some socks. He carried his sub downstairs and into the car, setting him next to Sebastian and buckling him.

‘You get yelled at too?’ Sebastian texted Chris.

‘Yep.’ Chris texted back. ‘Thought he was gonna paddle me.’

‘Steve smacked my butt. Like really hard.’ Seb shuddered dramatically. ‘I think it's just a touch of the flu.’

‘I agree.’ Chris nodded slightly, seeing Steve looking at them and he smiled at the other blond. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Steve was still suspicious. He knew his other boyfriends were up to something.

“Love you, Steve.” Seb flashed a tired smile at the super-soldier before laying his head down on Chris’ shoulder. The two submissive men had the tendency to cuddle wherever they were.

~two hours later~

“Just a touch of the flu. Keep them hydrated.” Bruce ordered gently, giving them a prescription for Tamiflu. He smiled fondly at the four men.

“Must have gotten it from Dad and Mom.” Peter had come to Bruce to talk for a minute.

“Remind me to hit Tony next time we see him.” Bucky grumbled. “It's my job to heat up my boys.”

“Oh god. Bucky, that was bad.” Chris groaned, resting his head on Steve's shoulder.

“I thought it was funny.” Sebastian snickered, cuddling into Bucky. 

“Let's keep it clean. There are children present.” Bruce scolded slightly, looking at Peter who was listening.

“I'm 16!” Peter protested, pouting.

“Still too young.” Steve agreed with Bruce, shifting Chris and standing. “Thanks for your help, Bruce.”

“Anytime.” Bruce nodded and waved as the foursome left.

Bucky sat in the backseat between the two younger men, holding them both close and being very grateful that he didn't ever get sick. He and Steve carried Seb and Chris in, tucking them in and Bucky ran to get the prescription for the boys while Steve made soup.

“Stevie and Bucky are the best.” Sebastian was spooning Chris, kissing the back of the actor’s neck and rubbing his stomach lightly. “Taking such good care of us.”

“Mhm.” Chris hummed, having shimmied out of all of his clothing but left the diaper on. Sometimes when he was sick, he had poor bladder control especially with an unstable headspace. Sebastian was equally undressed, content to keep the dry diaper on also so Chris wouldn't feel awkward.

“Did you enjoy Christmas?” Sebastian pressed a light kiss behind Chris’ ear, breathing in the other man’s natural scent and smiling. 

“Yeah. Best Christmas ever. And it was cause I had you, Stevie and Bucky.” Chris couldn't help but smile as he thought about the holiday that had just occurred. He yawned widely right as Steve came in with a tray.

“Can you both sit up?” Steve prompted gently and watched Sebastian help Chris sit up. He set the tray down and watched the two eat the soup carefully, feeling very overprotective of his two squishy boyfriends. Bucky returned with the Tamiflu and the two dutifully took their medication, complaining quietly about it.

“None of that.” Bucky's dom voice was back again, ending any thoughts of complaints from the two humans. Steve didn't really approve the firmness while the other two were sick but he wouldn't undermine Bucky's authority.


	39. Chasing Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I just felt angsty after watching a video. So this came about.

“I can't take it anymore!” Sebastian slammed his laptop shut, throwing the object across the room and pushed at Steve. He stood up, running his hands through his hair and started ranting in Romanian. “We’re all fucking tiptoeing around each other since Chris and I were left alone that one time and Chris got hurt. You've been treating us like we’re gonna die every second! I can't take it! It's driving me nuts! Let us breathe! Jesus! Yes, we're squishy humans. Yes, we’re not as durable as you guys but we won't break if you so much as breathe in our direction! God! I want it to go how it was before all of this! Before you started treating us like porcelain!”

He turned and stormed through the house, slipping on his shoes and slamming out of the house. There was a blizzard raging outside and Seb somehow didn't notice in his enraged state. He had let his emotions bottle up and they had finally bubbled over. He didn't regret their relationship at all though. He loved his three boyfriends. He just hated how Bucky and Steve took excessive care with them.

The Romanian looked up at the sound of screeching brakes and barely had enough time to take a breath in before the car hit him hard and threw him. He landed face down, still faintly conscious as footsteps hurried towards him.

“Oh no. Oh no.” A woman's voice sobbed above him as a male voice nearby seemed to speak to the police on the phone. “Sir, can you hear me?”

Sebastian tried to answer but all he managed was a pained grunt. His entire being screamed in agony, vision filling with black spots as he moaned in pain. 

“Stay awake, okay? I need you to stay awake.” The woman prompted as something was settled over him. It felt like a blanket of some sort and he made an effort to open his eyes. “There we go. The ambulance is here now. You'll be alright.”

Sebastian was vaguely aware of being moved, voices above him fading as he finally lost consciousness. The woman had been explaining what had happened while her brother added in details from his perspective as Sebastian was taken away.


	40. Breathe

“Seb! Sebastian!” Steve followed the Romanian after he shook off his shock from the outburst. He heard the door slam and he froze for a minute before chasing him out the door.

He couldn't find him, his footsteps quickly filling with snow and Steve faltered. He turned and went back to the house where Bucky and Chris were.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Chris shouted, looking both incredibly pissed off and worried. “Where is Sebastian?!”

“I can't find him! Okay?! I can't find him! He got upset about something and left!” Steve shouted back, fists clenched tightly. The cold air had set his nerves on fire and his worry about Sebastian was overriding his calm disposition. “I can't find him.” 

“We’ll find him. But you both need to calm down.” Bucky ordered gently, pulling Steve close and rubbing his back. Chris walked off silently and returned with a thick blanket, draping it around Steve and pressing against his broad back. 

Steve's phone rang and Chris answered it, speaking quietly and quickly losing all color in his face. He clutched at Steve's body go steady himself, the questions he was asking were pushing more and more anxiety into the air.

“Hospital! Now!” Chris shouted, hanging up and darting out the door to the car with the keys. Steve turned slowly, putting on his shoes and grabbing Chris’ shoes and jacket. He followed and Bucky took a moment to collect himself. He needed to be strong for his family, he needed to put everything back together.

~At the hospital~

Bucky spoke to the nurse extensively and then returned to Steve and Chris who were clinging to each other. Steve was using Chris as an anchor, keeping himself grounded and keeping Chris from going into a panic attack. The bigger blond felt like it was his fault this whole thing had happened.

“Oh no.” Chris mumbled, rubbing his head with both hands. His skin felt like there were bugs crawling all over and he shuddered, trying to fight down his anxiety and not hyperventilate. He needed to be there for his Sebastian. Sebastian needed him and so did Steve. 

“Breathe, baby.” Bucky rubbed Chris’ cheek and shushed him, watching as Steve's arms held tighter to Chris.

“I got you, Chris.” Steve promised.

“He’ll be okay. Sebastian is too stubborn for anything else.” Bucky soothed. “Once he wakes up, he’ll be making fun of us for crying and fussing.”

“Stan Family!” A nurse called and they hurried over to her. “He had several bruised ribs, a concussion and abrasions on his body. He was very lucky not to have anything worse.”

She guided them to Sebastian's room and left them at the door after giving them an estimate of when the sedation would wear off. Chris hurried over to the bed, trying to keep his grasp on his headspace as he looked at his precious Sebastian laying so still.

He sat right on the edge of the bed, not taking his wet blue eyes off of Sebastian as Steve turned and exited. He couldn't take seeing Seb like that.

“We’ll be back, honey.” Bucky spoke quickly and then followed Steve.

“Chris?” Sebastian’s voice rasped in his chest, eyes unfocused for a minute before they focused on his boyfriend who sobbed. “Chrissy, c’mere. S’okay, honey. You can lay down with me.”

He slowly tugged Chrissy to lay with him, being mindful of his ribs. He had seen the wrap around his torso and guessed what happened. The injured man held Chrissy close, breathing in the scent of Chris’ bodywash.

“My Sebby is hurt.” Chrissy’s voice cracked, cheeks wet as he looked at Sebastian.

“Yeah. But it's my fault. Pretty dumb of me to run into the road during a blizzard.” Sebastian tried to make light of what happened. “Where's Daddy, Chrissy? And Papa?”

“Daddy thinks it's his fault.” Chrissy pressed his face to Sebastian's collarbone. “Papa's with him.”

“Do you have your phone, Baby?” Sebastian was handed the device, blearily unlocking it and texting Bucky to bring Steve back. He looked at Chrissy who didn't seem to be letting go any time soon and held him gently. “I'll be okay, Honey. Don't worry. Steven Grant Rogers, don't you even dare try to blame this on yourself.”

He had seen Bucky and Steve enter the room, shooting them a dirty look. Steve looked like a kicked puppy, eyes sorrowful and all around pitiful.

“It was my fault though.” Steve insisted.

“It was not. I should have told you how I was feeling rather than letting it build and build until I exploded. That was a bad way to go about it.” Sebastian glared at Steve. “I should have discussed it calmly like an adult rather than slamming stuff and storming out like an angsty teenage girl.”

“Seb.” Steve hurried over and leaned down to kiss the other man almost desperately while being mindful of the Little. He heard Bucky come up and the scraping of a chair as Bucky moved it closer.

“Now… Does anyone else have any grievances they need to air?” Bucky sounded like his therapist.

“I don't mean to be so overly cautious. I just don't wanna injure you because I remember bruising Bucky a lot in the war because I forgot myself. So I'm over compensating for it now, I guess.” Steve sounded embarrassed.

“I know Chris was feeling similar to me. Perhaps not so explosively but similar.” Sebastian looked down at his Little brother who was sleeping against him. “He also wants more scenes. Not just Little time. But he's too embarrassed to ask. But after Bucky used that damn sexy Dom voice on us, he wanted it.”

“Okay. We can do that. Yeah, for sure.” Bucky's pale blue eyes looked at the two submissive men. “I don't mind getting more Dom-Sub time.”

“I… want to Dom more too.” Steve seemed flustered now as he chimed in. “I really enjoyed it with Chris. You and I didn't do it nearly as much as Bucky and Chris used to.”

“Yeah. And I wanna do it more with Bucky.” Seb nodded, stroking down Chrissy’s back and being thankful for the painkillers he was on. He yawned widely and slid back down, curling his arm around Chrissy more protectively.

“You'll be released tomorrow.” Bucky told Sebastian. “We’re staying here tonight with you.”

He had casually mentioned being Tony's friend and the nurses had quickly accommodated them, agreeing to let them all stay. 


	41. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small chapter because there's gonna be big stuff going on in the next chapter. Also, song titles for Chapter Titles for a bit because of the playlist I've been listening to while writing.

“You all are saps. Don't cry. I'm okay.” Sebastian scolded the next morning when everyone had looked alarmed when he made a pained noise. 

“Sorry.” Steve apologized for the fifteenth time since everyone had woken up. He was helping Chris put on his shoes, the other blond sleepily uncoordinated.

“You're a little shit, you know that? Reminded me of all the times I had to take Steve's dumb ass for medical attention when he'd get into fights.” Bucky was attempting to lighten to mood. “Every other day he'd need to be patched up. Thank god for my ma and Steve's ma. They fixed his dumb self.”

“Ouch, Buck…” Steve grumbled, shooting a dirty look at the other man playfully. “Bucky's ma used to smack him around the head when he'd track mud in her house.”

“Stevie made my sisters cry a lot. He was real awkward with dames.” Bucky snickered. “One time Rebecca bloodied another girl’s nose for makin’ fun of Stevie though. Never felt so proud as I did at that moment. Of course Ma told me I was a bad influence.”

“She also gave Rebecca a treat for standing up for me though. She was real proud of Becca for being a good friend like that.” Steve smiled softly.

Chris got up and staggered towards the door, smacking his face hard as he tripped in his exhausted incoordination. He went down hard on his ass and sat there, blinking dazedly.

“Uh… Chris, Baby?” Sebastian spoke gently, recovering from his shock. 

“Ow.” Chris’ reaction was delayed, touching his bloody nose with a hand. He didn't make a move to get up and Bucky hurried over to help Chris up. He was towed to Sebastian's bed and Sebastian made him sit down.

“New rule. Any time Chris is tired, we carry him.” Sebastian spoke decisively, wiping Chris’ nose with a tissue that Steve handed him. He checked to make sure Chris hadn't concussed himself and then kissed his cheek. “Damn near ended up with both of us with concussions.”

“Yeah.” Steve was fighting a strong urge to bubble wrap his boys and keep them locked in a safe room. He scooped Chris up and watched Bucky help Sebastian up. “Let's go home. I hate hospitals.”

“Yeah. Home.” Sebastian agreed, holding Bucky's hand as they walked to the elevator and out to the car. He wanted to get home, shower and sleep. Preferably with Chris cuddled to him and Steve and Bucky on either side like protective wolves guarding their mates. He knew they'd have to talk but for now, everything could wait until after a nap. 

If only he knew what would happen a few hours after they got home. He'd have wished to move somewhere far away.


	42. Breakeven

Sebastian curled around Chris’ sleep heavy body, pressing a gentle kiss to the other actor’s neck before closing his eyes. He was exhausted and ready to just sleep the rest of the day away. The Romanian felt like he could sleep for years, protected by the two super-soldiers while his precious Chris was cuddling with him.

Bucky heard Sebastian's breathing even out and knew the other brunet was asleep, exchanging a look with Steve over their boys’ heads. “We really fucked up, Stevie. We really did.”

“We should have paid more attention to the fact that yes they are more breakable but we need to treat them like adults who can take care of themselves. Rather than porcelain dolls.” Steve agreed, sitting up more but resting a hand on Sebastian's side. 

“It's just hard. I'm trying to compensate for my enhanced strength plus the arm and you still accidentally break things sometimes.” Bucky sighed. Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell downstairs ringing and the two exchanged a look. 

“I'll get it. You stay here.” Steve leaned over and kissed Bucky, taking a moment to appreciate the softness of the other super-soldier’s lips. He slipped from the bed and pulled on sweatpants and a Henley that belonged to Bucky. The blond made his way downstairs as the doorbell rang again. “Hello, Lisa…”

Lisa stood on the other side of the door, narrowing her eyes at Steve. “I want to see my son.”

“He's sleeping, Ma’am.” Steve kept his tone apologetic but blocked the doorway with his body.

“Let me see my son, Captain Rogers. I'm his mother.” Lisa stepped into Steve's personal bubble, attempting to force her way inside.

“He's asleep, Ma’am. It was a long night last night.” Steve spoke more firmly, adjusting his stance and heard footsteps coming downstairs.

“Oh.” Bucky moved to stand right behind Steve, looking at Lisa over Steve's shoulder. He was clearly displeased by who was there.

“I want to talk to my son!” Lisa’s voice was sharp and loud. “He's my son and it's abuse to isolate him like that.”

“No, let me tell you something. You don't get to come to our home and demand to see the son you wanted nothing to do with for over a month just because of his relationship. A relationship between four consenting adults. You don't like me? Fine. Great, grand and wonderful. But you don't get to be rude to Stevie or make Chris feel like absolute shit! Got it?” Bucky had yanked Steve back and loomed over Lisa, looking highly threatening which unfortunately did not cow the irate woman.

“Stop keeping me from my son.” Lisa jabbed Bucky in the chest. 

“Mom? Please. Just leave.” Chris was standing in the hallway, looking pale and ready to cry again. The new bruise on his forehead was a livid purple and he had dark circles under his eyes. “You're causing trouble. I love them, they love me. Why can't you be like Dad and just accept it? Or like Seb’s parents? They support us and don't feel the need to berate us or our love. I'm  _ HAPPY.  _ You are my mother, yes. You raised me but it's time to let go. Time for you to cut the umbilical cord. I'm an adult who makes his own decisions.”

Lisa whirled without saying a word, storming back off to her car and driving off. This probably wouldn't be the last they heard of her though.

“Chris.” Sebastian had come down halfway through the shouting and now just wrapped himself around the blond, rubbing his back soothingly. Steve and Bucky shut the door before moving over to the other two, shushing Chris’ sobs and just held the other men. They wouldn't let anyone hurt their loved ones, no matter who the attacker was.

“We have you both.” Steve pressed his lips to Sebastian's cheek and then the top of Chris’ head. “We love you so very much.”

“You're ours forever.” Bucky added, looking closer to the Winter Soldier than Bucky Barnes at the moment though. His expression hadn't lost the sharp intense look. They were his personal mission, a mission to protect and keep safe and happy.


	43. Daddy Sang Bass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great mother war has begun.

Sebastian took a deep breath and let his mother in, smiling at the woman who had raised him alone until she had married her husband in America. “Hello, Mom.”

“Sebastian, so good to see you.” Georgeta Orlovschi greeted her only child, hugging him fondly.

“Steve and Bucky aren't home right now. Doing their important things but Chris is around somewhere.” Sebastian was happy to see his mother but he wasn't sure why she was there. 

“Ah. And how is your little Kiwi Fruit?” Georgeta remembered seeing Chris’ contact name as that.

“As well as he can be… You've heard, haven't you?” Sebastian had just seen the covered container his mother carried.

“That woman called me and tried to convince me that what you are doing is wrong. But it is not hurting anyone and you all are happy.” Georgeta scowled. “I hope Chris knows that I consider him my son too. He's been so good to you and he makes you happy. That's all a good mother wants for her son.”

Was she being passive aggressive? Definitely. Lisa’s attitude and behavior was upsetting Chris which by default also upset Sebastian which royally pissed off Georgeta. This had the potential to turn into two feuding mothers which is something no sane person would want to have. Georgeta was ready to go to war for her two sons.

“He’ll be happy to hear that honestly.” Sebastian smiled at his mother, feeling an overwhelming surge of love and fondness for his mother’s big heart. Georgeta had always liked Chris and had even tried to convince Sebastian to ask him out while filming Captain America: The First Avenger. He hadn't and he had ended up falling in love with Steve during the process. But fate had obviously planned for him to end up with Chris in some form anyways. “I can go find him if you want to go on into the living room, Mom.”

“Only if he feels up to seeing me.” Georgeta kissed Sebastian's cheek and went into the living room, setting her container of Cozonac on the coffee table and unwrapping it.

“Chris, Babe. My mom is here. She wanted to see you if you're up to it.” Sebastian found Chris curled up in Steve's favorite chair in the sun room.

“Mama Stan is here?” Chris adored Sebastian’s mother, often exchanging stories of Sebastian's clumsiness and laughing. He hopped up, looking happier than he had in a while.

“In the living room. C’Mon, gorgeous.” Sebastian stopped Chris long enough to kiss him, feeling the blond melt into him with a happy sigh. “Want some coffee?”

“Yeah.” Chris nodded and then made his way into the living room.

“Chris, my son!” Georgeta stood and threw her arms around the blond man, smiling fondly at her adopted son.

“Mama Georgeta! You look as beautiful as always.” Chris was so glad to see her.

“Oh hush, you flatterer. I brought you and Sebastian some Cozonac.” Georgeta liked to make treats for her boys.

“Aw man. You're the best. You make the most amazing Cozonac.” Chris grinned, forgetting momentarily his pain at his own mother’s rejection. Sebastian came in with a tray that held cups of coffee, a bowl of sugar and the container of creamer. “Seb, she made us Cozonac.”

“Double treat. We get to see you and have an amazing food.” Sebastian sat next to Chris, watching his mother make her coffee in the way that was familiar to him. He made Chris’ out of habit, handing it to the blond with the laugh. “Sorry. Habit, Kiwi.”

“Okay, Chubby Bunny.” Chris snorted, taking his coffee and sipping it while listening to Georgeta fill them in on what she had been up to with Sebastian's stepfather. It was calming and relaxing, sinking into the warmth at his side and drinking his coffee as Sebastian and his mother talked in Romanian. He finished off his Cozonac and set his plate down. He wasn't offended, he knew that tended to happen when they got excited or emotional. He set his empty cup on his plate on the coffee table and curled more against Sebastian's side, letting himself sink into a pleasant haze with the voices as background noise. It would great if he could just stay here forever.


	44. Gotta Be You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually working on this instead of socializing during Christmas lol. I got a Bob Ross Calendar though and it's ny favorite gift besides my Harry Potter shirt.

Sebastian and Chris were both in much better moods after Georgeta’s visit, starting to regain their vibrancy that had been lost after Lisa’s visit. Mama Georgeta always brought life in wherever she went.

“One time Mama Georgeta told me about you going through puberty. She said your voice always cracked at really inopportune moments.” Chris was laughing, curled in Sebastian's lap as they binged Disney movies. They had paused Lilo and Stitch for a minute and were talking. 

“I think she loves you more than me sometimes.” Sebastian joked,  pressing a light kiss to Chris’ lips and tasted the coffee they'd drank earlier. “I love that you enjoy Mama’s stories.”

“They're about you. I love hearing about you.” Chris admitted. “I like to hear about you as a child and a teen.”

“I'll tell you more stories if you want, Sweetheart.” Sebastian promised, willing to tell as much as possible if it made Chris happy. 

“I do.” Chris rested his cheek on Sebastian's shoulder while smiling at the Romanian.

“This is what I like to come home to.” Bucky’s fond voice came from the doorway as he made his way to them. “Two happy boyfriends all cuddled up together.”

“So glad you're home.” Sebastian laughed as Chris smiled sweetly at Bucky before the soldier sat next to them. 

“Glad to be home. Stevie is on his way, he had to handle debrief since I'm not allowed to after that one time.” Bucky snickered.

“That time you flipped the conference table and called the baby agents drunk midgets with guns?” Chris smiled at Bucky fondly.

“Yep.” Bucky smirked, leaning over to kiss Chris softly before kissing Sebastian right after. “Doesn't matter to me what they think though. Just means I get to come home earlier to my boys.”

“I hate you.” Steve huffed, coming in and glaring at Bucky. Chris slid from Sebastian's lap and ran at Steve, jump hugging him and becoming a koala. “Hi. Babe. Fury was giving me the evil eye.”

“He only has one eye though. Does that mean he's evil all the way?” Bucky questioned innocently, grinning.

“He was mean mugging you?” Seb asked before getting weird looks. “It's something Kayl says. Mean mugging is giving someone a dirty look.”

“Okay. Weird Midwest sayings aside… Fury was not happy that the junior agents are afraid of you.” Steve adjusted Chris, kissing his cheek gently before sitting in a recliner. “He says you're on your last warning before you'll be benched from missions.”

“Fury can kiss my ass.” Bucky snorted.

“I thought that was our job.” Sebastian pouted, crawling on top of Bucky and settling on his lap. “You're letting other men see your glorious ass?”

“Nah, Baby Doll. You three are the only ones allowed to touch my ass.” Bucky promised, cuddling his Seb and smiled. “Always you three no matter what.”


	45. Sweet Creature

“Bubba.” Sebby pulled at Chris who was taking a nap. “Bubba, need a change.”

“Hm? Okay.” Chris yawned, sitting up and stretching to crack his back. He scooped Sebby up, kissing the side of his face and smiling when the Romanian giggled. They made their way to the nursery and Chris changed Sebby’s diaper, dressing the boy in comfortable clothes that were adorable. 

“Snack?” Sebby asked, clinging back onto Chris’ body and being a human koala. He was carried down the stairs and set on the counter, Chris getting out some fruit and slicing it neatly.

“Some fruit first and then you can have some chips if you want.” Chris set the plate on the table and sat down with Sebby in his lap. 

“Try.” Sebby pressed a chunk of apple to Chris’ lips and stared at him until the blond ate it. “Yay!”

“Thank you for sharing, Sebby.” Chris praised. “That was a very good thing to do.”

Sebby blushed and ate his fruit methodically, separating it into different piles and eating them one at a time. He occasionally would press a piece to Chris’ mouth and make sure he ate it, wanting to share with Bubba Chris. Chris praised him every time, squeezing his precious brother every time.

“You want some chips, Baby?” Chris asked once the plate was empty of fruit.

“No chippies. Thank you.” Sebby was licking the fruit juice off his hands, humming happily. He loved spending time with big Bubba Chris. 

“We need to wash your hands, Buddy.” Chris set Sebby up in front of the sink and helped the Little wash his hands and face. “All clean!”

“Yaaaay. Color pictures for Papa and Daddy?” Sebby let Chris dry his hands and face. 

“Sure, Bunny.” Chris picked Sebby up again, feeling glad to have a purpose at least for the day. With Sebby, he didn't have time to dwell on his mother or her actions because the Little was always on the go. They made their way to the living room and Chris got out markers and white sheets of paper, setting them on the coffee table in front of Sebby.

“Bubba Chrissy color too?” Sebby asked adorably, pushing some paper at Chris along with the markers. 

“I can color too.” Chris nodded, taking the yellow marker from the huge pack of markers and drawing a sun in the corner of his paper. The two colored together with Sebby chattering away at his Bubba Chris the whole time until Sebby yawned. “Tired?”

Sebby nodded, crawling into Chris’ lap and resting his head on the blond’s shoulder. “Sleepy, Bubba.”

“Let's lay down. Do you want a bottle?” Chris stroked Sebby’s soft hair.

“Ba.” Sebby always called it that. He didn't react to Chris scooping him up, yawning widely as he was set on the counter. He watched Chris make him a bottle, following the blond’s every move.

“Let's go upstairs, Baby.” Chris picked Sebby back up, giving him the bottle to hold and took the Little upstairs to the master bedroom. He sat at the head of the bed, Sebby's butt between his legs and Sebby's legs over his right leg. He poked the nipple of the bottle into Sebby's mouth, seeing the way Sebby's eyes drooped immediately. “Sleep well, Baby Brother.”

Sebby mumbled around the nipple, suckling slowly and gripping Chris’ shirt tightly. He curled up even more, eyes shutting and mouth slowing on the bottle until it stopped. Sebby was sound asleep, looking tired out but happy at the same time.

Chris pulled the blanket up, sliding down a bit and closed his own eyes. He figured he’d just lay there for a bit but didn't count on his body's own tiredness and ended up falling asleep.

~Small Skip~

Steve smiled, standing in the doorway of the bedroom and took a picture of the two sleeping together. It brought joy to him each time he saw the contentment among his boyfriends, the love visible even when they were asleep.

“You find them?” Bucky whispered before looking over Steve's shoulder and smiling also. “Looks like Sebby made an appearance today.”

“Chris probably loved it though. He likes taking care of Sebby.” Steve whispered back before going in slowly and shutting the door behind Bucky and himself.


	46. You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone ever realize I foreshadowed Lisa being a dick from the beginning?
> 
> "Oh god." Scott groaned, putting his face in his hands. "Why can't our family be normal? Mom's gonna have a conniption if she finds out."

“Sir.” Chris was kneeling between Bucky's legs, head on his thigh. He hadn't wanted sex, just to submit.

“I have you.” Bucky ran a hand through Chris’ hair, looking at him. “I'm going to tie you up, okay?”

“Please.” Chris breathed, looking at Bucky with big blue eyes. It had been so long since they had played like this.

Bucky carefully nudged Chris back and went to their playroom in the basement, gathering up the rope and after a second’s thought he grabbed a collar too. Sometimes it helped Chris to be collared like that when he reached the point he was at. He grabbed the pillow he had bought specifically for when Chris knelt, the blue fabric matching Chris’ eyes. He checked for anything he might have missed and then went back upstairs to where Chris waited.

“Good.” Bucky praised, watching Chris shudder. He turned the heat up a bit, knowing his dark blond could get chilled easily during one of these sessions. Bucky carefully undressed Chris down to his briefs and started to tie him up, finishing and then holding the collar up. Chris’ eyes locked to it, mouth opened slightly as he panted. “I'm gonna collar you, Baby.”

Chris tilted his head back, exposing his throat and nearly moaned at the padded leather on his skin. Bucky buckled it in front and then turned it around before tightening it. He watched Chris sag in his bonds, the blond relaxing. Bucky moved back onto the couch and set the pillow between his legs on the floor, Chris waiting until Bucky nodded before moving to kneel on it.

Bucky guided Chris’ head to his leg, stroking his cheek with his thumb and then pressed play on the movie. He left his hand on Chris’ head, helping the blond to relax. “Good boy, Chris.”

Chris moaned softly, letting himself drift off into the warm floaty place that came with his total submission and the absolute knowledge that Bucky would take care of him. He closed his eyes, drifting for a long while. He had no awareness of his surroundings besides Bucky's hand on him.

Bucky glanced down occasionally, checking on Chris. His boy looked content and peaceful. The former assassin’s heart melted at the sight. Nothing made him happier than his lovers content and safe.

He let Chris drift until it was time for bed, gently nudging him. “Chris, I need you to focus.”

Chris valiantly tried to open his eyes but they remained closed, his body too relaxed. He whimpered as he felt Bucky's hands start to untie him. His eyes finally opened when he only had the collar on.

“It's time to come up.” Bucky's voice was firm but still filled with warmth, pleased with how well the session went. He gently slid his hands around Chris’ neck and unbuckled the collar. “Good. You did great. You were so beautiful.”

He let the stuff on the coffee table, lifting Chris for a snack and then a bath. There wasn't a need for the bath really but he liked pampering Chris. The metal armed soldier carried Chris to the kitchen. He grabbed some fruit salad Steve had made earlier and sat down to feed Chris.

Chris leaned into Bucky's warmth, eating the fruit as he slowly landed from the cloudy warm place. He turned his face into Bucky's neck, sighing.

“Welcome back, Doll.” Bucky smiled, kissing the top of Chris’ head. “We’re gonna take a bath.”

“‘Kay.” Chris yawned, feeling blissfully content. It had been so long. He was barely aware of Bucky taking them to the bathroom. He was more aware when Bucky sat in the water with them both naked.

“There we go.” Bucky used sweet smelling shampoo and conditioner on Chris’ hair, rinsing it out thoroughly. He tenderly washed every inch of Chris’ body, taking as much care as he does when they do a sexual scene.

Bucky had them out of the tub and into comfortable underwear before laying down in the bed. Steve and Seb had gone somewhere to celebrate their couple anniversary for the weekend. It had been decided that those dates were also important so they would also be celebrated but the big anniversary was the date they had officially decided to be a love square.

“Goodnight, my gorgeous boyfriend.” Bucky kissed his temple gently as Chris sleepily muttered.


	47. Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I know it's been awhile. Not sure what to do next.

“Happy Valentine's day, you two. I'm sorry we couldn't be there.” Steve apologized.

“It's okay, Stevie. We understand.” Chris nodded, curled into Sebastian's lap and had his head tucked against the side of his Romanian's neck.

“We love you.” Sebastian added, making sure the phone got them both. 

“Love you both too, Doll.” Bucky smiled at them, holding Steve from behind and nosing at his blond's hair. “We'll do something, all four of us, when we get back.”

“Can't wait.” Chris smiled back at Bucky automatically, missing the feeling of Bucky's lips on his already. The two super-soldiers had only been gone for two days. 

“We'll call you tomorrow.” Steve didn't want to hang up, wanted desperately to reach through the phone and hold them both. “Be good. Behave. Take care of each other and remember that we love you.”

“We will. I promise.” Sebastian would ALWAYS take care of Chris. They were each other's best friend and they loved each other unconditionally. 

“I promise.” Chris’ voice was small, looking sad that they had to go.

“Love you, Baby.” Steve repeated.

“Be a good boy for Sebastian.” Bucky ordered, taking the phone and hanging up once he got a confirmation from Chris.

“Our poor boys.” Steve crawled into Bucky's lap, cuddling with him.

“They'll be okay. They're so strong.” Bucky reassured Steve, knowing the blond would be anxious until they got home in a week. 

“I hate leaving them.” Steve was sad, looking at Bucky with huge blue eyes that seemed to see into Bucky's soul.

“Me too. But it's our job to help people.” Bucky kissed Steve's temple.

~Back at home~

Sebastian was kissing Chris deeply, not giving him time to start one of his Anxiety spirals. Chris would start thinking and saying all these scenarios and hypotheticals as he spiralled himself into an anxiety attack. He pressed Chris back onto the couch and slid his hips against him, controlling their kiss.

“Seb. Seb. Seeeeb.” Chris mewled as Sebastian's mouth moved to his neck. He squirmed lightly, clutching Sebastian. The blond's neck was unbearably sensitive.

Sebastian tossed his shirt off, sitting back to do so. He looked at the pretty picture that Chris made under him. The blond's cheeks were flushed and his neck held Sebastian's marks. The Romanian started murmuring praises in his native language, undressing Chris and stroking the strong body of his lover.

He traced the smattering of freckles on him before leaning down to flick his tongue over Chris’ left nipple and chuckled at the mewl that got him. He teased both nipples until they were tight and hard, flushed a pretty pink in the light.

“So gorgeous, Chris.” Sebastian praised and rubbed his hips. 

“Bed?” Chris wanted to have sex in their bed. He preferred the soft sheets to the fabric of the couch.

“Sure, Kiwi.” Sebastian carries Chris upstairs, leaving the clothes all over the living room. He wanted to take his time and worship Chris like he deserved. 

The Romanian did just what he wanted to, smiling softly after once he was bathing them both. “Love you, Chris. Happy Valentine's Day.”

“Happy Valentine's Day, Seb.” Chris cuddled into Sebastian's chest as he was washed. He was so ready for bed and sighed in relief when he was tucked in the bed, curled against Sebastian.


	48. Madness

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Sebastian was being the voice of doubt. He wasn't sure if serving Chris’ mother with a cease and desist was a good idea.

“She's slandering us, Seb. It's only a matter of time before she outs our relationship and people start the hate on you both.” Steve explained gently, cupping Sebastian's face and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

“What if we outed ourselves first? Did an interview?” Chris spoke now, curled up in Bucky's lap and fidgeting with a blanket he had been covered with. “We could talk to Miss Pepper and she could set something up.”

“Yeah. That sounds like it could be a good idea.” Steve nodded, smiling at Chris to reassure him that it had been a good idea.

“Still say you let me go ‘talk’ to her.” Bucky looked disgruntled. He was all for scaring Lisa half to death to make sure she shut her mouth.

“No. She's still my mom even if she is being like this.” Chris sighed, pressing his cheek into Bucky's shoulder. Being so close helped ease his tension and kept his anxiety at bay.

“Ugh.” Bucky sulked, wanting to just end this quickly so Chris could go back to being completely happy again. He hated how much this tore Chris up, hated the sad look his boyfriend got when he thought no one was looking. Bucky was a super-soldier, he should be able to fix this for Chris! He knew Steve felt the same way and knew Sebastian hated seeing Chris like that too.

Chris really appreciated how much they wanted to do for him. He knew it wasn't easy for them either and it was causing a lot of stress. The dark blond buried his face in Bucky's chest, just clinging as they talked above him.

“He asleep?” Sebastian whispered after half an hour more, looking at Chris who had his eyes closed.

“Been out for 15 minutes.” Bucky had known the exact moment that Chris had finally fallen asleep. All the stress was taking a toll on the actor and his body reflected it. He had lost weight and wasn't sleeping enough, causing dark shadows under his eyes. All in all, he looked ill and it reminded Bucky all too much of when Steve would get sick growing up. “He needs it.”

“We could just sic Pepper on Lisa.” Steve frowned, covering Chris with the soft blanket again and sitting back down. “Just let her handle it?”

“We need to out ourselves.” Sebastian was usually a private person about his love life but he loved them enough to do this. “Maybe with Ellen? She loved us the last time we were on there.”

“Let's ask Pepper to set it up.” Steve nodded. “I think once this is done, we need to have sessions of both kinds. Both Dom and Sub sessions and Little and Caregiver Sessions. To help the built up stress so you two can get away from this and so can we.”

“That's a great idea. We haven't had sessions in awhile.” Bucky agreed. “Need to take care of you both. You both need it. And I know both Stevie and I do too. We're all wound tightly and we might snap.”

“Yeah. I agree.” Sebastian nodded, leaning into Steve's side and curling up. He had also felt the effects of it on his body and it made him feel like 67 rather than 36.

“Rest, Seb.” Steve spoke gently, snagging another blanket and wrapping it around the Romanian. Once Sebastian had fallen asleep, the two super-soldiers just looked at each other silently. If the worst came to pass, they'd just take Tony up on his offer to get them new identities and move them to a remote island he owned.


	49. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I just haven't been inspired lately.

“Today we have America's favorite couples!” Ellen grinned, looking at the four men piled together on a sofa. “But I hear you have something you wanted to tell us.”

“Yes. We do… All four of us are in a relationship.” Bucky had been chosen between the four to announce it. His voice did not waver and he sounded confident. There was a stunned silence in the studio as everyone processed.

“Well let me be the first of us to congratulate you.” Ellen just rolled with it, smiling still. “Do your families know?”

“Oh definitely. All of them support us… Except Chris’ mom.” Sebastian nodded, putting on his sad puppy face. “She's been nothing but disapproving and angry since Thanksgiving.”

“It's been terrible.” Steve added, letting Chris worm his way into his lap. He kissed Chris’ cheek, ignoring the shouting from the audience.

“Oh no. I'm so sorry.” Ellen reached out and touched Chris’ knee.

“The rest of our families are very supportive. My sisters said they saw it coming though.” Chris made himself smile. “And Mama Stan as always is treating me like her son.”

“Chris, you are her son. She's loved you since we met.” Sebastian laughed, leaning over and kissing Chris’ lips gently. He got a bunch of aww's from the audience at that.

“I'd be lost without my boyfriends. And I won't let anyone take away our happiness. What we do and how we love is up to us. We're just like any couple. We fight, we love, we have fun but we always are there for each other.” Chris smiled directly at the camera closest.

“Bucky and I have waited for them before we even knew it. We needed them to make us complete. It just took a long time. We started as separate couples but a series of events brought us together and now here we are. Happy and well loved.” Steve cuddled Chris close, letting the smaller man hide his face in his neck. “No one can break us up. We're a team.”

“We're out of time. But I hope to see you guys again soon.” Ellen was happy that they had chosen her show to come out on. She had adored them for years.

The four made their way to the car and off to the retreat that Tony had arranged for them.


	50. Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be ending in the next couple of chapters. I'll tie up with Lisa and a few other things.

 

Chris knelt contentedly on a pillow at Steve's feet, hands at his sides and a movie playing in the background. His eyes were closed, Steve having allowed it. Occasionally he'd feel the blond soldier's fingers run through his hair and over his cheeks which made him happy.

“Are you my good boy, Chris?” Steve paused the movie to address the submissive. Bucky had taken Sebastian upstairs to have a scene to switch it up a bit.

“Yes, Captain.” Chris’ pretty eyes opened, not turning his head to look at his Captain yet. He hadn't been given permission to move.

“Good. You can look at me, baby.” Steve smiled as the sub turned his head to look but kept the rest of himself still. “I want you to sit in my lap now.”

Chris nearly fell over, legs having fallen asleep over the hour he had been kneeling. Steve helped him into his lap and started to rub feeling back into the affected limbs. The super soldier was very firm but careful not to hurt his more squishy boyfriend.

“Close your eyes.” Steve ordered. Chris’ eyes snapped shut immediately, obedience ingrained in him for that specific tone. Steve guided Chris’ head to his shoulder. “Don't move or speak unless I ask you to.”

The Brooklyn native took pleasure in knowing Chris would obey him. He started by touching the side of Chris’ neck, stroking over his pulse point before moving to his collarbone. So far, so good. The actor hadn't moved yet. He had had Chris in just his briefs the entire time they had watched the movie.

Steve's long fingers slid to pale pink nipples and lightly tugged, the younger blond making a breathy whimpering noise. The soldier grinned, moving his fingers across Chris’ chest to the other side and teasing the other nipple until it was just as hard as the first one. He loved listening to the sounds Chris made as he was touched. He paused when he heard a whimper that didn't sound like the rest. “Color, Chris.”

“Yellow.” Chris’ voice was tight and he looked overwhelmed.

“I think we should be done for now, Chris. So I'm gonna say red.” Steve decided to end the encounter, simply cuddling Chris to him. 

“I was bad?” Chris looked anxious, unsure of why Steve had shut the whole thing down. He had felt he just needed a few moments.

“No, baby. You weren't bad. But you looked really overwhelmed.” The soldier soothed, lifting Chris’ head by his chin. “I felt we needed to stop because I wasn't comfortable continuing knowing you had become uncomfortable at any point. This is to help you relax, not get me off.”

Chris bit his lip and nodded, cuddling more into Steve. He knew the soldier wouldn't lie to him. Steve was very good about telling the truth, especially when it was for Chris or Sebastian's safety.

“Do you want to relax the other way?” Steve was willing to spend time with his baby. He wanted Chris to relax one way or another and the first way hadn't worked. He made Chris look him in the eyes while waiting for an answer.

“Yes, daddy.” Chris whispered, knowing that Steve wouldn't be upset.

“Let's get a diaper on you, baby. Then some soup and a bottle.” Steve lifted Chris, taking him to the designated baby room and swiftly changing him. He put his own shirt on Chris and some socks, carrying the smaller man down to the kitchen. He settled his baby on the counter and heated up some soup Tony's girlfriend had sent to the cabin. They were at one of Tony's many properties.

The daddy set the hot soup on the table, scooped his baby up and sat in a chair to feed him. The blond settled in and started to feed Chris the soup, feeling his baby slowly relaxing as he ate. He hadn't quite dropped into Little Space by the time the food was gone but he was close. 

The Little watched his Daddy make a bottle. He was so ready to take that final drop back into his Little Space where everything was okay. He didn't make a sound as he was carried to the living room and set in Steve's lap, bottle pressed to his lips seconds later. Chris opened his mouth and latched to the bottle, drinking the milk as Steve rocked steadily. 

Steve knew the exact moment Chris fully dropped, tension flooding out of his baby and a sweet smile on his Little's face as he drank. “There's Daddy's baby. I missed you, Sweetheart.”

Chris just patted Steve's face clumsily, curling his arms back to his chest right after. He closed his eyes and suckled as he fell asleep. The blond actor never noticed as the bottle was slipped from his mouth and a pacifier pushed in its place.

Steve just continued rocking, watching Chris sleep wrapped a blanket he had laid on his baby. He didn't look up when Bucky slipped into the room, vigilant over Chris’ sleep. “He almost panicked when I tried to take him down the other way.”

“He was at his breaking point. He needs to be taken care of like this for a bit. We can try again in a few days.” Bucky knew how Chris got sometimes. The actor would be so stressed that he couldn't get to that comfortable place in his mind that came from being a good submissive.

“Yeah. How was Seb?” Steve smiled at Bucky but also worried about their Romanian.

“He went down so pretty. Damn near prematurely ejaculated. Which would be very embarrassing because I'm a super soldier.” Bucky laughed softly. “He and I had a good scene. He's sleeping now. I'll go back up in a bit. Why don't you bring Chris up and we call it a night?”

“Yeah, I'll do that.” Steve carefully got up, making sure Chris wasn't jostled and took him upstairs with Bucky following. They all could use a rest.


	51. Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like our boys needed special time. So. There's a huge chunk of smut in this with a little plot at the beginning and at the end. Enjoy my 2,119 words I wrote while at my Great Aunt's instead of socializing lmao

Chris stared at the mirror, touching the dark marks on his neck and sighing. He had finally been able to go down into his Subspace a day or so after the time Steve tried. He had switched between the two headspaces over the past month they had been on vacation. The actor pressed his fingers over the marks, shivering at the remembered pleasure.

“Chris?” Sebastian came into the bathroom and hugged the other actor from behind. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of his head. “How are you doing, Honey?”

“Good. Much better than before we got here.” Chris admitted, looking vulnerable. He always did when sharing his emotions and thoughts.

“I'm glad. We all needed this. Especially you.” Sebastian kissed his cheek again and smiled at him in the mirror. He pressed his palm over a mark he had left over Chris's heart, feeling the steady beating. “I am so very grateful for getting to spend time with you and Stevie and Bucky.”

Chris turned and hugged Sebastian, tucking his face into the crook of the Romanian's neck. “I love you. You're so wonderful.”

“I love you too.” Sebastian was so happy. “It's been almost a year since we started this. It started with Stevie watching you and now here we are.”

“A year. I can't believe it.” Chris smiled against his boyfriend's skin. He trailed light kisses along the warm shoulder under his mouth.

“I want it to be forever.” Sebastian cuddled him. “Our little family is small and broken but still good. Yeah, still good.”

Chris snorted and kissed Sebastian gently. He had his fingers tangled into Sebastian's hair, relishing in the silky texture as a counterpoint to of the wetness of their kiss. He yelped as Sebastian hiked him up and pressed him to the wall.

The Romanian was very enthusiastic in kissing his boyfriend, practically devouring his mouth. He was oblivious to everything around him except Chris. He loved the little sounds Chris made as they kissed, knowing he was making his boyfriend feel good.

“Stevie, look. I found them.” Bucky went back in the hall, having been watching the other two kiss. He chuckled at the blush on Steve's cheeks as they watched Chris and Seb kiss.

“That's… Attractive.” Steve couldn't take his eyes off of them, wondering how they had gotten so lucky.

“Stevie.” Chris called, tilting his head and looking at the two in the doorway while Sebastian marked his neck even more. He looked like he had some kind of disease with how splotchy the skin on his neck was.

“Yeah?” Steve moved over to them and leaned down slightly. He kissed Chris and felt Bucky against his own back. 

“The bathroom isn't very sanitary.” Sebastian chuckled and shifted Chris, hauling him to their bedroom. He laid Chris down and crawled on top of him. He whined at Bucky smacking his ass, hips smacking down into Chris's.

“Behave. Let them play.” Steve warned playfully and tugged Bucky back. He stripped his boyfriend and then himself, tugging Bucky back between his legs. 

“But they're so pretty.” Bucky pouted, watching the two actors rubbing against each other. “We've turned them into sex fiends. Look at them go. Chris used to be so shy in the beginning of this.”

“Oh I know. I remember. I remember how shy he was that first time I took care of him.” Steve laughed softly. He was stroking between Bucky's lower cheeks with lubed fingers, getting the clenched opening to relax. “Although he was naughty and had to be corrected a few times.”

“Seb was so good for me. He did have an accident the first day he dropped into Little Space. He got home and was upset and bam.” Bucky relaxed his muscles, tilting his head back on Steve's shoulder. He made a soft noise as the first finger slid in, enjoying the familiar pressure. Steve had thick fingers that were long and he seemed to always know where the most sensitive spots were.

“Yeah?” Steve kissed his temple, watching their other boyfriends having sex. He worked a second finger and started to stretch Bucky. “I love the noises Chris makes. It was fun to learn the ones he makes. But yours are the ones I know the best. Been hearing them since you were 18 and I was 15.”

“Except we had to be a lot more careful.” Bucky hummed. “Had to be quiet and careful cause we could have been killed for being gay. But now we have the freedom to be us.”

Steve added a third finger in suddenly, moving them in and out. He loved the whine of pleasure he earned from Bucky. “We did. Almost got us caught that first time you blew me.”

“You're so vocal. Or you were. You aren't as much now.” Bucky was rocking on Steve's fingers. He groaned as he felt the fingers being pulled out and then hissed as the large cock replaced them.

Steve growled in his chest, pulling Bucky flat onto his lap while buried deep inside him. He got Bucky positioned and wrapped a hand around his cock. “Learned to be quiet in the military, Jerk.”

“Course you did.” Bucky rocked his hips again, enjoying the dual sensation of being filled and having his dick stroked. He was on his knees while in Steve's lap.

“Definitely loved you up once I got you back.” Steve kissed his neck and then bit hard, the way Bucky liked. Bucky cried out, cock twitching in Steve's slicked up hand.

“Seeeeeb.” Chris cried out from next to them. Bucky panted, watching Chris’ face screwed up in pleasure. “Seb! Seb! Seeeeeb!”

“Fuuuuuck.” Sebastian groaned, gripping Chris’ hips hard enough to bruise while sweating profusely. He looked up, catching Steve's eye as the blond soldier bucked up hard into Bucky. “Chris, look at Bucky and Stevie. Look at how good Bucky looks spread out on Stevie's big dick.”

Chris whined at his normally sweet Romanian boyfriend speaking dirty. He looked at the other two, watching as Steve thrust up into the metal armed assassin. Steve's big hands gripped Bucky's thighs, the blond on his knees now and holding Bucky up. 

Bucky was spread open, exposed to Chris and Sebastian's eager eyes as Steve took him. Steve's hands held him spread wide open by the legs, holding his entire weight. The brunet assassin's head rested back on Steve's shoulder and his mouth was opened in a constant litany of moans and groans. Bucky was always very vocal.

Chris cried out as Sebastian pressed a hand between his shoulder blades and held him down, never taking his eyes from his other two boyfriends. He was on his knees with his ass in the air, back curving as his chest was pressed down and his palms flat to the bed. His whole body spasmed as he came, spilling all over their blankets. “Sebastian! Fuck!”

“That's what he's doing.” Bucky managed to quip before Steve shut him up by shifting his angle into him.

“Such a good boy, Chris.” Sebastian crooned, desperately snapping his hips into Chris as he chased his own end. He bit Chris' shoulder as he filled Chris with his semen, letting out a low rumbling groan as he did.

Steve flipped Bucky flat on his back, caging him in with his body and thrusting harder than he dared to with Chris or Sebastian. He knew Bucky could take it easily. He squeezed Bucky's cock to keep him from cumming, teasing him by denying what he wanted. “Hold on.”

“Fuck you, Punk!” Bucky hissed out, trying desperately to cum. 

“Chris, come here.” Steve leaned back and watched the actor crawl over. He paused in his thrusting and helped Chris get in position, the actor taking Bucky into his ass. “Sebastian. Think you can cum again?”

“Probably.” Sebastian had been relaxing after finishing with Chris. He moved over and waited for instructions.

“I want you to jerk off and finish on our boys’ faces.” Steve explained his idea. He lightly smacked Chris’ ass, watching the skin turn pink. “Or make one of them suck you off. Your choice.”

“I can do that.” Sebastian loved the way Steve's quick mind worked sometimes. He settled slightly angled to the two, grabbing the lube and slicking his hand to jerk off. 

Chris settled into the pace Steve helped him into, bouncing on Bucky and leaning down to kiss him. He lost himself in the familiar feeling of kissing Bucky, only remembering to move because of Steve's hand on one hip. He moaned lowly as Bucky filled him with liquid heat.

Sebastian pushed himself into Chris’ mouth, gripping the blond's hair and using him like a sex toy. He watched saliva dripping from Chris' mouth and onto Bucky, finding it pleasing in a deep primal way. He pulled back once he was close and started jerking his cock, shooting onto Chris and Bucky's faces as they kissed again.

Steve just wrung orgasm after orgasm out of Bucky, taking all he could give and making sure it ended up in Chris. He had had Chris stay fully pressed down after the second time, making sure the fluids would stay in him. The blond finished and carefully accepted the plug from Sebastian. He slid it into Bucky and then used the second one on Chris, making sure they would stay full.

“Not that that wasn't mind blowingly hot but why?” Sebastian was stretched out on his side, watching.

“Just wanted my boys taken care of and full.” Steve was having one of his extremely possessive moments. “Gonna take care of you next time since you took care of Chris this time.”

“I like the sound of that.” Sebastian smirked slightly, wondering if their impending departure was what had set Steve off. He chuckled as Chris whined on top of Bucky. “We should give them baths. Bucky's all covered in semen from Chris and I.”

“I suppose.” Steve looked pouty for a moment before standing. “Go fill the tub and get in. I'll bring them.”

Sebastian scampered off, obeying without a question. He found the special bath oils and added it in the water before lighting some candles. He got several wash cloths, the special body wash and their favorite shampoos and conditioners.

Steve set Bucky on the toilet first, removing the plug after making him drink a bottle of water. The blond deposited Bucky in the tub with Sebastian. He returned to the bedroom and stroked Chris’ back. “You were so good for us. You always are. No matter what anyone says, you are a good boy and an amazing man. Your heart would be gold if I were to paint it after seeing your aura. You are the epitome of all that is good in this world. You are bright and bold and wonderful. And I don't care what that woman says. There is nothing wrong with opening your heart to more than one person. You love us all so much and you show us every day. I love you, Christopher Robert Evans.”

He scooped Chris up carefully, pressing light kisses to his lips and holding him securely. The super soldier set Chris down and held him upright as he used the toilet. He carried Chris into the tub and settled him in his lap, grateful for Tony's ostentatious taste which extended to his bathrooms.

“I can't remember the last time you lost control like that.” Bucky was between Sebastian's legs, getting his hair washed by the Romanian.

“It felt right. Needed to fill you up and Chris. Sebastian will be another time.” Steve started to wash Chris who was quietly enjoying the gentle attentions of Steve's hands. The dark blond made a soft noise, spreading his legs when prompted and wincing at the cloth sliding over the sensitive opening between his legs. “Shh, it's okay.”

Chris’ head tilted back and he sighed. He let his eyes close, drifting on the sensations of gentle aftercare. It was quiet now as Sebastian and Steve took care of Bucky and Chris. After a long while, they moved to the bedroom where the metal armed assassin and vulnerable actor laid between the protective Romanian and watchful soldier.

“They did so good for us.” Sebastian spoke lowly once the other two had fallen asleep. “I was happy that Bucky let himself relax enough to bottom. It's been a long time since he did that.”

“He needed it. And Chris needed to be reminded that he is ours.” Steve was next to Chris, keeping him warm. “And we made sure they got what they needed.”

“We sure did.” Sebastian agreed before lapsing into silence that preceded his slumber.


	52. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what's happening outside the love square.

Pepper prepared the restraining order solemnly,  making sure it was all in order and forwarded it to the Stark lawyers. Lisa would know exactly what would happen if she continued to harass and besmirch Chris and his boyfriends names. It would NOT be pretty and Pepper would take great pleasure in tearing Lisa apart for hurting her friends.

“You ready, Pep?” Happy stood in the doorway, smiling at his girlfriend. 

“Yeah. I've just sent the letter to our lawyers.” Pepper logged out of her computer and shut it down. She grabbed her purse and walked to Happy, smiling radiantly. 

~With Tony the next day~

“You're both friends with Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes, correct?” The lady interviewer with overly bright pink lipstick questioned.

“Yes, yes we are.” Kayla answered, sitting turned slightly with her legs over one of Tony's. They were famous for getting cozy with each other regardless of where they were. 

“Cap is one of my best friends. Besides we gotta help keep the two old men in line.” Tony joked with his press smirk on.

“Care to share your opinion of their… unorthodox relationship?” The interviewer asked.

“I love that they're happy. They're all my friends and all I care about is their happiness. Who are we to judge other folks?” Kayla answered with the toned down answer she knew Pepper would approve of. “Plus Seb and Chris are super adorable. They're not small men but have you seen them with Bucky and Steve?!”

“Cap has mellowed out a lot since he started dating Sebastian. And compared to how he used to be, he's downright crazy with happiness now with all four of them in a relationship.” Tony was holding his fiancee close. 

“But it's against Christian beliefs. It's even worse than them all being homosexual!” The blond woman sounded downright venomous. “It's immoral and wrong. I don't understand why people are crucifying Chris Evans’ mother Lisa. She's trying to save her son's immortal soul from his sinful behavior.”

“This is why I'm an atheist.” Kayla groaned. “The crazy Christians that don't practice what their book says throw hissy fits way too often. Why can't you guys just chill? They aren't hurting anyone. They aren't ruining your life. You sound like whack jobs when you go off like this. You make the ones that actually follow what the bible says look terrible and make people hate you even more.”

Tony just snickered, knowing Pepper would yell at Kayla later for insulting the religious folks. “And with that. We are leaving.” He disconnected their mics there on stage and led his girlfriend off. They went out a side door and climbed into their hidden car, rolling out.

“I won't be apologizing. Not even if Pepper tells me to. It needed to be said.” Kayla spoke before Tony would. “I won't apologize for defending our friends or the LGBTQ+.”

“I wouldn't expect you to. You said what I've been saying for years now. Hell, you and I both swing both ways. We've both dated men and women.” Tony drove, holding her hand. “You're like a Mother Bear protecting her cubs.”

“I love them like they're my family… No. They are our family.” Kayla squeezed Tony's hand. “The Avengers are a family and Chris and Seb are family now too. Peter is our son and I don't care what anyone says. Harley is also our son.”

“Does that make Agent Agent the grandfather?” Tony mused playfully. “Because you're the Mother which makes me the Father. Pepper is definitely the strict aunt while Happy is her chill husband. Rhodey is the cool uncle on the Dad's side.”

“Nat is the secretive weird aunt who married the Mother's brother.” Kayla laughed, adding into it. “Bruce is totally my quiet brother. Wait… If Phil is the grandpa, that makes him weird because Clint is like your younger brother. Gross.”

“Ew… Hm…” Tony made a face. “Clint is now the eccentric grandma that has no sense of boundaries.”

“Thor is like my way older obnoxious brother.” Kayla joked.

“That makes Loki your asshole brother.” Tony smirked at her at a stop light. “Scott can be your brother. You talk to him more than I do.”

“Aw yeah.” The woman smiled softly at Tony as he parked in the garage. 

“Let's go enjoy our precious peace before Pepper kills us both.” Tony scooped her up, thankful for extremis that had fixed his body back into his prime. He carried her into the elevator and to their comfortable bed. The genius made sure that a video of the interview was forwarded to Steve's phone before initiating a lockdown of the penthouse.


	53. Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride

Chrissy was curled up, head tucked under his Bubby's chin as he slept in Sebastian's lap. The two were alone for the day as the two soldiers were at a meeting with the Stark PR firm for them. 

Sebastian was reading a book, occasionally pressing a soft kiss to Chrissy's head while the Little slept. He loved when he was Big and got to watch over the baby. He loved the sweet innocent looks Chrissy would give him and the precious requests for cuddles. The Little absolutely loved to cuddle and be held.

He checked the time and sighed, knowing he shouldn't let Chrissy sleep too long. "Baby, it's time to get up."

Chrissy made a soft whining noise as his Bubby shifted under him. He wasn't ready to wake up and it showed. His face screwed up into the most adorable pout ever.

"C'mon, Chrissy. You gotta get up. We'll have a snack and then a movie before dinner." Sebastian coaxed, rubbing the baby's back firmly. "I need to change your diaper, honey."

"Don't wike it." Chrissy whined, opening his eyes. He stared at his big brother, hoping the Romanian would give in.

"I know you don't. But you gotta do it." Sebastian got Chrissy up and laid him back on the couch. He changed the blond's diaper and blew a raspberry on the Little's belly, earning a giggle. "There's my precious bubby. Love you, Chrissy."

"Lub Bubba!" Chrissy practically launched himself off the couch. He smacked into the Romanian and clung to him, pressing wet kisses to Sebastian's smooth cheek.

"You're such a sweet boy." Sebastian squeezed his little brother. He adored Chris as his boyfriend also. The blond always had big emotions, his heart golden because he was such a good person.

Chrissy just smiled big and cuddled against Sebastian for a minute. He clambered to his feet and followed as his big brother went to the kitchen to get a snack.

"How about some fruit salad?" Sebastian smiled as he got an excited incomprehensible response. He filled up a big bowl and set it on the table before Chrissy scrambled into his lap. He spread his legs a bit so Chrissy's weight rested mostly on the chair and not his thighs. "Open big, baby."

Sebastian fed Chrissy and himself, keeping one arm around the Little's waist. He loved moments like these where it was calm and happy. He paused for a moment, just smiling at the blond who smiled back. The Romanian kissed Chrissy on the cheek and resumed feeding him.

"Lilo an' Stitch?" Chrissy wiggled excitedly. He waited until Sebastian nodded and zoomed upstairs to the master bedroom. He and Sebastian always watched movies in the big bed.

Sebastian cleaned up and then went upstairs after grabbing a bottle of water for Chrissy. He sat on the bed and chuckled as Chrissy sat between his legs. The blond always wanted to be close. He set up the movie and pressed play.

"Comfy?" Sebastian had the blanket over their legs and his arms around Chrissy. 

"Uh huh. Thank you, Bubby." Chrissy turned to look at Sebastian for a moment before focusing on the screen. He absentmindedly sucked on the nipple of the bottle, cuddled to his Bubby.

"You're welcome, sweet thing." Sebastian grinned. He waited until Chrissy was thoroughly focused on the movie and snapped a photo. He sent it to Bucky and Steve, captioning it with 'He loves his Lilo and Stitch.'

'That's the seventh time in the past four days.' Bucky responded. 'Steve is giving me the bitch eye.'

'Well to be fair. You aren't supposed to be texting. I'm a bad influence. ;) '. Sebastian was amused.

'STOP TEXTING BUCKY. HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE PAYING ATTENTION!!' Steve's text made Sebastian shake with silent laughter.

"Top it!" Chrissy whined, unhappy at being jostled from Sebastian laughing.

"Sorry, Kiwi." Sebastian soothed, rocking the Little slightly. He settled in to watch the movie for the seventh time.


	54. California Dreamin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be an epilogue after this.

“I can’t believe it’s over…” Chris leaned his head onto Steve’s shoulder.

“She can’t bother you anymore, babe.” Sebastian was sitting on the other side of Chris.

“No more harassing messages and no more Lisa showing up to bother us.” Steve agreed.

“Good fucking riddance…” Bucky grumbled.

“Aw, Bucky Bear.” Chris teased, leaning around Steve to look at his metal armed boyfriend. “You sound like a pissy wet cat.”

“Don’t make me spank you.” Bucky threatened. “I’ll paddle your ass in front of Seb and Steve.”

“Like they haven’t seen it before.” Chris smirked, being his usual sassy self. “They’ve seen you do so much to me.”

“You’re a sasshole.” Sebastian had picked that up from Tony’s now wife.

“Yeah. But I’m yours.” Chris shrugged. “Forever. Even if our marriage won’t be recognized in the legal law.”

“Us and our friends recognize it. That’s all that matters.” Steve spoke firmly. 

“Still can’t believe Sam got himself ordained…” Bucky snickered.

“Yeah… And then Thor wants to give us an Asgardian ceremony.” Chris giggled. “I can’t wait.”

“Don’t forget our appointment at the spa.” Sebastian reminded Chris, the two exchanging glances and laughing. They kissed for a minute, amused at their surprise for their soldiers.

“You two are hiding something.” Steve stated bluntly.

“Yeah.” Sebastian smirked.

“I wanna know what.” Bucky added.

“Nope.” Chris answered this time. They wouldn’t tell them until after their ceremonies. “You have to be patient.”   
  
“Come ooooooon.” Bucky actually whined.

“You sound like Chrissy.” Sebastian cracked up. 

“Or Sebby.” Chris poked Sebastian’s ribs.

“Ah!” Sebastian whined. He was extremely ticklish.

“Behave.” Steve had a fake aggrieved expression. “We’re all grown men here.”

“Yeah. You cradle robbers.” Chris snickered. “Two old men wanting two young men who are like 60 years younger.”

“Oi! Sass!” Bucky yanked Chris across Steve’s lap and into his. “We’re YOUR old men.”

“Damn right.” Chris kissed Bucky happily, tangling his fingers into Bucky’s shaggy hair. He loved to pull it.

“Those two.” Sebastian laughed, crawling into Steve’s lap and nuzzling his neck. “Always fucking.”

“Language!” Chris broke the kiss to interject.

“I’m never ever going to live that down.” Steve whined. He didn’t mind though, happy that they found it amusing. He loved his boys. "I can't wait to get married."

"Me either." Chris agreed and leaned over to kiss first Steve and then Sebastian. The actor sighed softly, looking much healthier now that the cause of his stress was gone. He had regained the lost weight and had no more dark shadows under his eyes.

The best part was that the rest of his family had supported Chris throughout the long court case against Lisa. They had agreed that Lisa had gone off the deep end and gone way too far.


	55. Know Who You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys. The end of I Want It That Way. It's been a Rollercoaster and I'm glad you've been on this journey with me.

Chris woke up abruptly, crying out from the wet heat surrounding his cock while his nipples had a mouth on one side and a cold metal hand on the other while a third mouth was on his neck.

"Good morning, Chris." Sebastian's mischievous eyes peered at the blond before going back to worrying at the soft skin of Chris' neck. He pulled his head back when he was satisfied with the dark purple mark. He kissed the other actor hard, plundering the willing mouth.

Bucky smirked, scraping his teeth lightly over Chris' nipple while pinching carefully at the same time. He listened to the muffled moan that came from Chris' throat. It pleased him and he sucked again, enjoying his blond's noises.

Steve slowly pulled up, trailing his tongue along the thick vein on Chris' cock. This had to be one of his best plans ever. They had decided to focus on Chris for his birthday, starting from waking him up with some well deserved loving and then they would have Chris' favorite foods.

Chris mewled into Sebastian's mouth, unsure of what he had done to deserve this. The poor man had forgotten his own birthday. It had slipped his mind with all the chaos lately.

Steve took Chris back into his throat abruptly, making the other blond choke out a scream. The super soldier was glad he didn't have a gag reflex anymore, it meant he could take his boys deep. He set the pace to one he knew Chris liked, having learned it over the year they had been dating.

Chris' hand tangled into Steve's hair, clinging tightly to it like an anchor. His whole body was alight with sensations and he trembled slightly. He felt Bucky's mouth start trailing wet kisses across his chest and belly, knowing he'd be covered in hickeys later.

"Look how pretty you are, Chris." Sebastian pulled back to speak, looking at their dark blond and stroking his cheek gently. He kissed him again before switching with Bucky and biting Chris' sensitive spots.

"Pretty Doll." Bucky smirked. "Who do you belong to, Chris?"

"You and Stevie and Seb." Chris whined, eyes squeezing shut when one of Steve's fingers (slicked with lube of course) pressed inside of him. He pressed his hips down, wanting more.

"That's right." Bucky loved Chris so much and he was grateful that he could share him with his best friend. He watched the telltale signs of Chris' impending orgasm and poked Steve's neck.

Steve and Sebastian switched places right as Chris hit his peak, white fluids coating the Romanian's face and going into his mouth. It was one of Chris' "secret" fantasies. He had wanted to mark Sebastian's face for pretty much the whole time they had been dating.

Sebastian licked his lips and shifted to look at Chris who appeared dazed. "Happy birthday, Kiwi Fruit."

"It's my birthday?" Chris mumbled a few minutes later, Steve gently wiping him with a wet wash cloth. He had licked his own fluids from Sebastian's face, enjoying the sound of Sebastian mewling.

"Honey. Did you forget?" Steve blinked, pausing in wiping Chris down.

"Maybe?" Chris blushed. He couldn't believe he had forgotten his own birthday.

"Oh, baby." Sebastian kissed Chris, laughing quietly. Bucky had gone down to make breakfast. "I love you, dork."

"I love you too." Chris nuzzled Sebastian and laughed as Steve prodded them all to the bathroom. They all brushed their teeth, looking amused at each other.

Steve scooped Chris up, kissing his head. "Let's go see what Bucky made."

The table was absolutely filled with different breakfast foods. Bucky had outdone himself trying to please Chris.

"All of this? You made this because I like these things?" Chris looked a little overwhelmed.

"It's your birthday. It's your special day." Bucky soothed. "We want to take care of you."

Chris sniffled and buried his face in Steve's neck. His heart was so overflowing with their love, warming him from head to toe.

Steve sat down with Chris in his lap and rocked him gently. Sebastian made a plate of the things Chris loved the most.

"Baby, can I feed you?" Steve wanted to keep spoiling Chris.

Chris just nodded and leaned more into Steve's firm chest. He hummed happily at the first bite and enjoyed each thing he was fed.

"So precious." Bucky muttered, holding Sebastian. He thought both actors were precious.

"I just wanna squish his face." Sebastian hummed and then started eating breakfast.

~Late that night~

Chris snuggled into Sebastian, yawning widely. His day had been filled with family, friends and gifts. Now it was time to cuddle and sleep with his absolute favorite people.

"Happy birthday, baby." Sebastian kissed the top of Chris' head. He held Chris' hand and kissed the golden band on his left hand, happy. They had had their ceremony two weeks ago and they all wore rings when they could.

"Is he asleep?" The bed dipped behind Chris as Steve laid down. The soldier's warm arms wrapped around the bearded blond.

"Just about." Sebastian smiled, seeing how Chris was struggling against falling asleep but failing. His own back was soon warmed by Bucky's vibrant body heat as the assassin spooned him.

"Sleep, baby." Bucky rumbled gently, reaching over Sebastian to stroke Chris' cheek and watched as Chris' eyes shut fully. The actor was out within seconds, curled up in a ball against Sebastian.

"Our boys are so precious." Steve spoke once Sebastian had also fallen asleep. "We are so lucky."

"Yeah, we are. Never thought we would find the loves of our lives." Bucky agreed, holding Steve's hand. He watched Steve's eyes droop shut until the pale blond was asleep. Bucky settled more to watch over his boys, determined to keep them safe and he stayed awake until the warmth and contentment in the room lulled him to sleep.

 

All was well.


End file.
